Venom
by Irene Claire
Summary: The team must find a murderer with a unique method of using deadly snakes to fulfill his needs. There's some bad language along the way, hence the rating. Some may think snakes are scary too. If you know me, you KNOW there will be Danny whumpage and an attempt at much bromance. OC's Doctor Jazz Mitchell, Doctor Ponch Ramirez, Ellen Ramirez, Mike and little Becca are also featured.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Hawaii Five-0 or any characters. No copyright infringement intended.**

**Notes:** for Komodo Queen. I was taking a hiatus - I was really - a hiatus from writing and so. Ummm. This is her fault after I got a certain rather plaintive eMail. Ergo, this story is dedicated to KQ.

Unending thanks for the help in all things "snake" to KQ and bewildered hubby. Of course, CinderH for the fine beta. AND TheDogo for *NOT* aiding in the goal of hiatus. You're all awesomely terrible when it comes to enabling.

**H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O***

**CHAPTER ONE**

"She was found in a drainage ditch in a plastic bag by a road construction crew. Based upon rate of decomposition, she's been dead approximately four days." Max began his explanations with a rough estimation of time of death.

The kicker would be the cause and he delivered it dead-pan with his hands folded neatly across the front of his white lab coat. Enjoying the delivery, he casually looked from one Five-0 officer to the other. "Cause of death is envenomation by a significantly lethal snake bite."

"Enven ..what? What, Max? Did you just say snake? Snake … bite?" Danny stared at the medical examiner, Max Bergman, before twitching the white sheet to the side of the badly decomposed body. He peered more closely at the gory shriveled hand and then shook his head. Splintered remnants of a dream he'd nearly forgotten upon waking started to threaten again just below the surface.

_The room he'd been in had been extravagant. Rich, warm colors were suffused by light from the large window which was only partially obstructed by a flowing white curtain. He'd been in the bed. A canopy bed, waking to see a cold dark fireplace. What bedroom had a fireplace in Hawaii? But that wasn't the disturbing part. Definitely not that because something sleek, cool and moving had been wrapped around his ankle. _

Danny scowled angrily at himself, muttering something about snakes and stupid dreams. It drew his partner's interest and Danny worked to completely ignore the look, opting instead to negate Max's explanation. "Nope. There's no snakes in Hawaii. So my friend, this time you are entirely wrong in your assessment. It can happen to the best of us." His next leery glance was aimed at Steve who could only hold his hands up defensively.

"It's not my fault, Danno." Grinning despite the gory find and odd news, Steve pointed to Max who was patiently waiting to resume his act on center stage. The returned bland look and complete silence only compounded the facts, though.

"I am not wrong, Detective." Unruffled by Danny's wry comments, Max merely continued in his recitation.

"The deceased was most definitely bitten by a snake. And not just any snake based upon the interesting traces of a rather unique venom in the necrotic skin tissues around the wound. In addition, the reptile did not merely bite our victim and let go, but it hung on tenaciously to rip and rend the flesh numerous times before letting go."

"That's .. different." Steve grimaced. He pulled back the sheet which Danny had flicked to cover the blackish-colored hand. He could see the ruined skin now for what it was made worse by blackened decomposition and what Max called cytotoxic necrosis, meaning that the poison had literally killed the surrounding tissues.

"It's fascinating." Max insisted while Danny gave a long-suffering sigh as the M.E. interrupted their banter.

"It's a snake, Max. Why.. why ever would that would be .. exactly .. fascinating?" Danny argued, but other lingering thoughts were drawing him away.

In his dream, _he had been unable to move his legs. In a near panic, he had flicked the sheets off much like he'd just moved them from their victim's hand. There had been a snake. It's skin .. no scales .. had been an odd kaleidoscope of colors. No one part of its body had matched the other. Except for the fact it was curled around his ankle with its serpentine tongue darting constantly in and out of its mouth while it stared into Danny's eyes, the damned thing had been stunningly beautiful._

He suppressed a shudder as the images from his frightful dream returned more vividly than he thought possible. As paperwork suddenly rustled loudly in the room, Danny returned to the present, barely catching the tail-end of Max's continued recitation.

"The snake in question is the _Micrurus fulvius _and it's actually quite beautiful.' It was obvious that Max was impressed; Steve and Danny not so much. Almost too coyly, Max handed two large photographs to each man. Two beautiful images of a multi-colored red, yellow and black coral snake.

It wasn't Danny's psychedelic dream snake, but it was close enough and he nearly dropped what he was given as a tremor ran through his hand.

"Are you sure, Max?" Suddenly serious, Danny's worried darker tone drew Steve's inquisitive gaze more strongly. Staring at the picture only made his remembered waking unease return. An uncomfortable feeling that had faded so quickly when he woke that morning, he had shaken it off. He had discounted it completely as a normal work day began. But now, the feelings of déjà vu were rankling the hair on the back of his neck as a shiver ran down his arms.

"Yes, positive actually." Missing what Steve adroitly noted, Max took each photograph back for his files on the Jane Doe. Rocking on his heels, he couldn't help smiling as he continued to dazzle the two Five-0 officers. He'd done a great deal of reading once the toxicity tests had been returned, and he had been graphically amused by a number of findings.

"Have you ever heard this rhyme? Red touches black, friend of Jack, red touches yellow, kill a fellow? Or actually, the entire rhyme is as follows: Red Touch Yellow - Kills a Fellow. Red Touch Black - Venom Lack. Yellow Touches Red - Soon You'll Be Dead. Red Touches Black - Friend of Jack."

Staring mutely at the medical examiner, Steve's mouth worked aimlessly for a few seconds. Nothing coming out as he glanced once towards Danny who now had lamely shoved his hands as deeply into his pockets as humanly possible without tearing the material.

As usual Max was happily grandstanding. However, Steve knew something greater was distinctly unsettling Danny enough for him to be jittery and on edge.

"Can't say I have, Max." Danny muttered under his breath. "What else can you tell us. Something more useful please since that little rhyme obviously didn't do a thing for our victim here."

Moaning under his breath, Danny closed his eyes patiently as Max seemed encouraged to continue. "Here we go." Steve bit back a grin because the snide comment was at least more _Danny-esque,_ even if it did lack some of its usual volume.

"The Eastern coral snake also called the American cobra which is predominantly found in Florida. Definitely not Hawaii or anywhere even close. My supposition therefore is that someone arranged for it to be brought here quite illegally."

"So, a collector? This woman here .. possibly?" Steve asked, but Max was already shaking his head to the negative as he flicked the sheet off the deceased woman's other arm to point to a bruise that Danny and Steve could barely make out.

"Evidence of an intravenous line indicates that someone tried to help her before she died."

"What? Like she was in a hospital?" Danny asked. "I.V. for fluids or antivenin?"

"No. There isn't a hospital or clinic in Hawaii that would stock or have a coral snakes' antivenin. In fact, very few even state-side have inventory." Max had another very disturbing theory based upon toxicology reports which were still coming back with rather intriguing results.

"What happened to her, Max?" Asking about the symptoms, Steve muttered in sympathy under his breath.

"I"m sorry to say that her death was likely quite frightening. Coral snakes have a powerful neurotoxin that paralyzes the breathing muscles; mechanical or artificial respiration, along with large doses of antivenin, are often required to save a victim's life." Max visibly sobered at the probable diagnoses because the woman would have essentially suffocated without proper aggressive care.

"Respiratory failure will occur within hours and sometimes sooner especially if the person panics. Which no doubt, she did."

"You're kidding." Not liking where this was going, Steve barely breathed the two words out with a sidelong glance towards his partner. The unhappy swallow and forced inhale, the only two silent responses giving credence to his displeasure.

"If not a hospital, than who?" Danny prompted.

"Someone else with access to an antivenin product. Someone with money or means .. or at least with illicit black-market connections. The toxicology results prove that someone tried to provide her with an antidote .. a strain of coral snake antivenin and it was either ineffective or given much too late."

"A strain?" Picking up on Max's words, Steve narrowed his eyes in confusion. "Not the antivenin?"

"No. Most definitely not and you would need more of these snakes to collect enough raw venom to even consider beginning the process." Max confirmed, realizing he needed to elaborate to make himself more clear as both men simply stared blankly back at him.

"Only one major pharmaceutical manufactured the approved antivenin and they ceased making it in 2003. Lack of suitable demand for the cost." Max cocked his head and took a deep breath because what he was concluding was indeed very interesting, if not frightening.

Danny inhaled sharply at the concept of someone daring to play such a life and death game. "Someone is trying to manufacture it and ... this woman .. was a test subject?"

The strange images of the mansion's plush bedroom shot through his mind and Danny frowned angrily at himself, unable to stop from scrubbing hard at his face. Now was no time for ridiculous premonitions.

_ A never used fireplace in a bedroom with a high-posted canopy bed. Filtered sunlight spreading its warmth over a handmade Indian rug. A warmth that didn't extend into the room because a snake curled so dangerously around his right ankle. He had woken just as it had begun to traverse up towards his knee, tongue flicking again as if it could sense his rising fear._

Danny jolted back to the present as Steve lay a hand on his shoulder. The unexpected touch sent a shocked trill down to his finger tips and he heaved in a deep breath to shake off the macabre memory.

"I don't like any of this, Max. You're thinking that someone kidnapped this woman, intentionally exposed her to a live coral snake and then subsequently tried to cure her with a facsimile of a self-manufactured cure?" Clearing his throat for his partner's sake, Steve pestered the medical examiner with questions.

"Kidnapping for some sort of crazed experiments?" The _why_ supported an evident level of insanity and Steve's mind raced at the implications of having more coral snakes within the boundaries of the islands. "Using deadly snakes? Come on, Max, this could be a real mess. An enormous problem with a new definition of serial killer."

"Yes, Commander. That is entirely my theory." Max confirmed, pleased that he might have actually hit on something of tangible value.

"Random?" Danny asked hopefully, knowing that it sounded wrong. Even saying it simply felt entirely wrong and he muttered under his breath about Frankenstein, dark dreams, and crazed people.

"Doubtful." Max concluded. "This just doesn't happen .. not even once .. it's methodical and purposeful. The cause of death is too unique. While we only have one victim, I don't doubt that there is or even will be more."

"Agreed. We're already dealing with some sort of lunatic." Rubbing his face, Steve didn't even know where to begin on the case. It was clear that Danny felt the same, but his choice was to start at the beginning.

"Do we at least know who she is?" Danny finally asked the one remaining question.

"Still a Jane Doe. There's nothing in the system on her and she doesn't match any missing person's reports, though I will continue to inquire." Max admitted with a sad twist to his mouth.

"She's probably a homeless mark that was easily picked up. This collector knew what he or she was doing in that respect."

"We'll ask questions on the street, advise HPD and look around .. I'm not sure what else we can do without better identification." Steve said. "We need more, Max. For now, it's all we can do."

"Maybe check with zoos to see if they're missing any reptiles. I don't know what to think of this." Danny complained. "How do we find someone smuggling snakes .. here .. illegally. I don't know where to start other than with this Jane Doe and right now, she's a dead-end."

His mouth twisted into a grimace at his accidental choice of words which actually brought a humorous smile to Max Bergman's lips despite the seriousness of the issue. "If I find anything more, I will certainly revise my reports." Max added.

Steve nodded his thanks. There was one other thing that could be done and he voiced it to Danny as they left the medical examiner.

"We'll have Chin and Kono scour the system for anything remotely similar. Since this is so unique, there could be a case file or a report sitting idle on someone's desk that will help us out here." The case was more than strange with limited concepts of where to start. It was the best Steve could suggest as they settled together in the Camaro.

Staring at his partner before he even started the car's engine, Steve frowned at the distant expression. "What happened in there?"

Lost in stale feelings he couldn't describe, Danny only replied with a abstract shrug. Once more the images were fading and none of it seemed even remotely important. The rudely chuffed sound from Steve made him look over and in turn, Danny pointed to the key rocked in the ignition switch.

"You want to turn that so we can get out of here?"

"You want to tell me what happened in there?" The retort proved that Steve had no intention of doing a single thing until Danny offered him at least some explanation for his strange behavior.

"Nothing. Happened." He tried to avoid the topic because whatever he said would sound incredibly stupid. However, Steve shook his head while fisting the keys to lean arrogantly back in the driver's seat.

"Fine." Danny groused softly before throwing his sanity to the wind. "It was just a dumb dream that I had last night. Just some stupid, dumb dream .. with a snake. I don't even remember it anymore."

Brow furrowed in all seriousness, Steve didn't say a single word. Obviously, Danny remembered quite a bit and based on his mood, the dream was gnawing at his psyche. The unfortunate Jane Doe making it an odd coincidence. A few sarcastic comments flit across his mind yet never made it to his lips. Instead he cocked his head for Danny's defensive posture and annoyed expression.

The only thing Steve finally did say as he started the engine was benignly understanding. "Must have been a bad one."

"Yeah, well." The hesitant mumble came with a fidget as Danny fit himself firmly into the leather bucket seat. "It was."

_** ~ to be continued ~**_


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Hawaii Five-0 or any characters. No copyright infringement intended.**

**Notes:** Ok. Let's meet the baddie!

**H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O***

**CHAPTER TWO**

"Here my love." Doctor Franklin Ray crooned lovingly to his latest divine find as he respectfully removed it from its specially designed shipping crate. Not quite yet his favorite, but a lovely specimen to round out his vast and quite illegal, collection. In fact, it was only the second water snake in his collection and he was giddy with excitement. It made him tingle with pride.

He sighed in pleasure as he inspected its markings and approved of its general health. Though by its rising anger, it was not only very hungry but building a fury against being handled so soon after an arduous journey. One that had brutally torn it from its rightful home in the open sea. It sought its natural environment once again foiled by strange human hands and foul scents.

"You're fine now that you're home." He whispered again, but wisely settled his new addition to a much improved snake-worthy glass encased habitat with expert care.

Doctor Ray could have waited for Riku, his professional Calcutta-bred handler, but his excitement was not to be surpassed as he uncrated and transferred the yellow-bellied sea snake to its watery environs. Ray had taken months studying the creatures and then more after to create a suitable environment in his hidden labyrinth of rooms under his Hawaiian mansion.

He took a very calculated risk handling the yellow-bellied sea snake alone; if not for the pre-injections of antivenin, he'd be dead in minutes if one tiny error was made. However, Riku was less than pleased about this latest arrival for it was greatly out his comfort zone and familiar expertise. Ray should have waited in case he had an issue, but he didn't. He justified his actions upon Riku's terror for he'd be no help and more of a distraction.

In fact, it was a reason why he'd sent the man, who often acted as his valet or trusted personal assistant, to run a few errands including to retrieve his dry cleaning that late afternoon.

Sent away for hours, Riku's other errand was a careful visit to Chinatown to fill the rear of the darkened van with feeder animals and other supplies for his employer's grand collection. Over the years, he had learned how to ask, who to trust, where to go and just how much money was needed to keep busy mouths and inquiring minds quiet. Riku was his blessing, his confidant and his best friend; when Ray failed, Riku always knew what to do and how to fix it.

For all of these things and more, Ray needed Riku for his skills and tightly closed mouth. Greatly appreciative, he paid Riku handsomely in return.

"Yes, you're home." Ray purred in delight as he set the sea snake free. "A divine creature you are. _Pelamis platurus._ Utter perfection."

Sighing happily as he reverently voiced its Latin genus, he watched the snake curl swiftly through the perfectly prepared warm waters to the farthest corners of its new den. Ray smiled in pleasure, approving wholeheartedly of this impressive end result which was an impressive seascape.

Completed weeks prior, it had then fueled his desire to have it occupied. He had prepared by adding additional antivenin and regular snake venom to his already well stocked refrigerated arsenal.

A stockpile that was extremely expensive to maintain for a very particular reason. Every twenty-one days, he self-injected himself with various graded snake venom. A method of hyper immunization, it would potentially cross protect against a variety of venoms from snakes within the same family or genera. The resistance was specific to the venom used and so, Ray required multiple monthly venom injections to protect himself. He insisted the same be done for Riku despite the Indian's distaste for the practice and the fact that it would not protect them from all of the dangerous residents, especially the vipers whose cytoxic venom did instantaneous cell damage.

Justly obsessed with his dangerous hobby, Doctor Franklin Ray had indeed at one time or another injected himself with grades of venom to cross-neutralize himself .. and Riku .. should they accidentally be bitten during their days of handling and managing their dangerous pets. Their last round had so included venom for the yellow-bellied sea snake, but still Riku was disinterested in catering to the aquatic creature.

Almost sixteen months later, his acquisition had finally arrived. There was a loud rumble external to the large room and Doctor Ray scowled angrily as he heard Riku coming home through the rear entrance. His disappointment showing only because he had to leave soon for a black-tie event.

It meant he had to shower and leave very soon. He would have to put on his formal face with the impeccable, high-class manners depicting his long lineage of fine breeding. He would have to act the rich philanthropist for which he was.

In reality, Franklin Ray didn't mind playing the game for he was a people person who enjoyed good company and fine food. As a well-traveled and well-read entrepreneur, he enjoyed the companionship of other people. He enjoyed culture, and all the excitement that a new peoples had to offer. However, such as now, there were times where he simply preferred the solitude of catering to his _children_.

Much preferring to remain with his newest arrival to enjoy its special internment within his deep collection, Ray focused on the few remaining afternoon hours. He consoled himself because the sea snake needed its own private time as well to calm and settle within its loving new home.

"Beautiful." Captivated once more, he peered into the expansive tank before straightening and beginning to neatly pack away the sizable materials for storage.

Scarcely a moment later though, he was distracted by the happenings in another enclosure. Smiling paternally, he gazed at the black and white necked female and her group of slithering infants. "Hello, my dear. Such a lovely surprise to learn you were pregnant."

His other favorite was this stunning Rhinkals because of its innate nature to be deceitful; she had also been elevated in status by her unforeseen pregnancy and Ray was as proud as a new father.

The Rhinkals did not lay eggs as other snakes might either. Instead her birthing was to a mass of thirty live, writhing young snakes readily slithering amongst each other. She had been a rather new acquisition, but her unanticipated motherhood had spurned Ray into more activity. He was already building out new tanks and enclosures for her young, while simultaneously conducting the discreet contacting of other aficionados or extreme Ophidian's like himself.

He would arrange for the sale of the young. After which, Riku would astutely manage the utmost care in their transport as plans were solidified for each baby snake-let. Said transport was made even easier since Franklin Ray was a certified pilot; often picking up or transporting inventory himself from smaller airports where questions were rarely asked.

It was a core reason as to why Franklin Ray had quite literally flown under the radar for so many long years.

"Such beautiful babies. You did so well. Such a surprise for me." He spoke to her often because he dearly appreciated the favored Rhinkals. But even for that, he might waffle when pressed as he glanced appreciatively towards the Black Mamba who seemed to be staring back in mutual adoration.

In truth, the Mamba was merely sated after devouring a healthy rat. Franklin Ray loved the Mamba as if it were his only favored child. The large snake was the pinnacle of his impressive and very illegal collection. As such, its enclosure was elaborate and the epitome of perfection to cater to its needs. Though if given the opportunity to counter that very human belief, the snake would likely disagree for the blandness of diet and finite terrain which greatly limited its desire to move. As a fierce predator and one of the most venomous land snakes, it was also the fastest snake in the world - able to move at ten to twelve miles per hour. So, though its special enclosure was more than adequate by zoo standards, it was far from the Mamba's preferred reality.

It was the first snake that Riku had greatly feared, too. He was an expert handler and fifth generation within a family of Calcutta charmers. However, that was for the various species of his own native land. This particular deadly African reptile came with a dire reputation.

Ray had found Riku twelve years earlier when his desire to own the illicit reptiles had first become a true yen. As a young man and destitute, living on the streets of Calcutta, Riku himself had captured the first of Ray's acquisitions and so had continually impressed the wealthy and very exciting American.

Money had changed hands. The doctor had returned and then a deal had been struck to give Riku prestige and a modicum of wealth.

But over time, the doctor's desires had only escalated for more dangerous exotics which not only taught Riku new skills, but had fostered true fears. At first appearing to merely want to broaden his general knowledge, his employer had slowly changed to show a darker side. At times, Riku dared to think the man possessed by irrational demons.

Doctor Ray always wanted more and that need forced increasing responsibilities onto the wiry Indian's shoulders. His fear of the Mamba was outweighed now by his fear of the yellow-bellied sea snake.

Riku both wanted to stay and longed to leave in order to return home. But the money he wired to his family could never be duplicated; and so, he remained tied to his odd employer by a complicated web of trust and mutual need.

"Doctor." Riku materialized silently to hover in the distant doorway with two rodent-filled crates in hand. More crates were still in the van and he'd bring them in to stack his charges food-stuffs in another climate-controlled room. He also had bedding, medicinals and other things deemed necessary to keep in stock by his avid employer.

"He's here, Riku, and he's stunning." Gently goading the Indian, Ray had to smile as Riku remained rooted to the spot with each cage swinging back and forth as the live rats shimmied about as if understanding what would one day come.

"Yes, Doctor." Riku finally murmured before steadfastly going for the rear room to restock. With an understanding chuckle, Ray shook his head in amusement about the man's refusal to come closer.

"Your clothes are already upstairs for the fundraiser."

"Thank you, Riku." Sighing patiently, Frank chuffed a noise under his breath as he reluctantly checked the time. The fundraiser was important and he was expected to arrive promptly with a proverbial checkbook in hand. Part of him looked forward to the event, while another distinctly resented the intrusion on his other world where he'd prefer to immerse himself.

"Once you finish with the supplies, take the evening off." Frank said distractedly. The collection was well catered to and the sea snake required utter quiet to calm its nerves and become more acclimated to its new surroundings. There was no need for Riku to stress himself or do more that very day; they would resume together in the morning.

"Yes, Doctor." Already storing away the sixth and seventh crates, Riku relaxed at the confirmation of what he'd anticipated for that evening. Based upon their detailed feeding and care schedule, all the reptiles were up to date and could be left to their druthers until the next day. The new one was evidently a healthy specimen as well and could be left alone. For that, Riku was most relieved as he continued to unpack the van from its inventory.

But there was more and Riku paused thoughtfully while halfway in the van. The young lady. The one the doctor had found walking in the rain near the aqueduct supposedly on the way home from a day job as a receptionist. When Riku had left earlier to run his errands, Doctor Ray had mentioned she was still sleeping in one of the spare guest rooms.

Riku didn't know her name and it was better that way. This one was blonde .. fake blonde .. and older once he'd seen her up close, with a hawked nose, stringy lank hair, and bruised lines on both of her arms. They were old and healing. She had been neatly attired, though her clothing was worn and used.

Drug abuse had ruined the skin on her arms. Riku knew from past experiences with the darker side of the doctor, that that particular evidence put her in a lower class. An expendable realm that he was permitted to infiltrate. Because of those marks and a disbelief that she actually had a real job at all, she was therefore considered even more expendable than the last.

Reluctantly, Riku re-entered the lower rooms. He hesitated, staring at the broad back of his employer before asking. "Where is she?"

"Hmm?" The sound emanated softly to barely make it over the stiffening shoulder. Ray had already forgotten about the woman because of the new arrival and Riku had to push and prod.

"The blonde lady. The one from last night."

"Hmm. Ah, yes." Ray turned with an entirely different expression gracing his face. Nearly unrecognizable now as a content wealthy gentleman of stature, Riku chewed his lip and felt his body tense. This Doctor Ray was mean, disgusted and even resentful of being challenged and Riku sighed loudly in exasperation through his nose. He knew that he should proceed with caution and be afraid, but he was simply too angry.

"She's dead." Riku dared to provoke him more in a foul temper of his own as he rubbed his wiry but strong arms, bravely angered at the doctor despite the metamorphosis. "You can't stop and it failed again. You promised."

"The next one will work. Mind your place." Ray growled in warning at his employee, a threatening fist closing to anchor manicured nails into the palm of his hand. "I'm so close, Riku. So very close."

"There will be no next one." Riku solemnly vowed with a peculiar look in his eyes. The two stared at each other in a moment of very mutual rage. Two years earlier they'd fled the States for the islands to resettle after Ray couldn't stop his experimentation and the authorities had gotten too close. Much too close.

Ray had promised that a move would change things. That he in fact, would change and focus only on the health of his collection for which Riku had solely been hired to manage. Two years had happily passed to prove that truth, yet something had changed after all and Riku was trembling in a fury.

"You promised. The project is bad enough." Riku's voice was shaking as he gestured widely with his arms. Just over two years had gone by well enough, but now a second woman in five months worth of time had wandered too close to the doctor's realm. The Honolulu Police Department had found the first woman and an investigation had been opened. But then thankfully, it had led nowhere.

It led to nothing only due to Riku's diligent caution. He did not wish to duplicate his steps yet again.

"We came here to escape inquiry. We came here and you promised to stop."

"You'll take care of it? Yes?" The secondary change was as fast as the first. Riku watched in fascination as Ray's shoulders collapsed in upon themselves. He was suddenly smaller and much less threatening in his stance.

"No, I've had enough." Riku considered him with a worried frown. Though he had seen it before, he didn't understand what was happening. He watched as his careful whisper caused another reaction as if the sky had fallen in around the doctor.

"What?" In complete shock, Ray's eyes flew up to the small Indian's face. Once dangerously aggressive, the timbre of his voice changed to nearly a plaintive whine. "You can't leave me."

"I'm leaving and you'll have to take care of this mess yourself." It was difficult to be so firm. In fact, Riku had once threatened to leave before they'd moved, but Ray didn't quite believe the truth of it. His anger was so very real now, that Franklin Ray's eyes widened in fear as his longtime employee and friend solemnly delivered his final decision.

"I'm done, Doctor. I am not doing this anymore."

"No. No, you can't. I'll stop. I can .. I was so good for almost three years .. I can do it again. Permanently." Ray was almost babbling as he looked around the room at his collection, the lovely newest addition and then back to his friend and employee.

"I need you, Riku. I don't trust anyone else, especially with the project. Please stay .. she was the last .. she is the last .. it failed and I know now that I must stop."

There was a mile of silence between the two as Riku considered the doctor's terrified eyes. He was unable to find his voice though as Ray strode over to fearfully clasp his shoulders. Confused, Riku forced himself to stand his ground as normal changed to a fury which had now become a child-like plea. Through his thin shirt, Riku could feel Franklin Ray's fingers as they bore hotly into his skin. The man was suddenly desperate. Nearly nose to nose, Ray was on the verge of tears as he pleaded.

"Please. I don't know what happened or why I did it. It won't happen again though .. Riku, I promise. Just take care of her and she's the last one. She is."

The HPD police had recovered the first woman where Riku had left her in a remote drainage ditch. Badly decomposed, the body still held traces of coral snake venom. The medical examiner had issued a short public statement and then nothing else. It had flared briefly across the news stations and then had eventually dimmed as nothing more was discovered. Riku's relief knew no bounds but the doctor had promised _then_; he had promised five months earlier to stop. Yet once more, they were revisiting the very same distasteful conversation.

Riku had avidly watched those old news reports. He heard the medical examiner, understood the summary of findings, and had waited. The typical fear across the public sector had skyrocketed regarding snakes entering the islands via the shipping docks. HPD had nothing; there was no proof and no trail. A week's long stream of news sensationalism and then .. nothing.

They were only lucky and that would hold out for so long if Ray didn't cease his crazed obsession to kill.

"You lied to me before we came here and you lied to me five months ago. Today .. today there is yet another." Cursing in Hindi, Riku rocked in place when Ray gave him a friendly shake which continued to beg for his continued understanding. Unable to shake the doctor off, fingers tightened in earnest to nearly leave bruises.

"Please, Riku." The small lean Indian ground his teeth because in a way, he had no choice. Shaking his head, he grit his teeth harder and failed at dislodging Ray's hands. He could feel the doctor's heated stress continually baking through his thin shirt.

He groaned under his breath, resenting each word that fell from his lips in a dire whisper. "This is the last time."

"Thank you." A smile creased Ray's face as he warmly caressed Riku's shoulders and then was unable to prevent himself from delivering a small hug. A solid thump on his back released the smaller man who backed up quickly. Now free and refusing to return embrace or smile, Riku took full two steps away to indicate his continued disapproval.

"Where?" Arms by his sides, Riku's look was intentionally bland as he readied himself.

"In the stables." Ray motioned towards the distant rear of the property. Rubbing his eyes, Riku heaved an enormous sigh before turning on his sandaled heel. They had three equines on the property. Not for riding, yet more than expensive looking lawn ornaments.

After milking a snake, Doctor Ray would dilute and then inject the venom derivative directly into one of the horses. The horse would undergo an immune response to the venom, producing antibodies against the venom's active molecule which would then be re-harvested from the animal's blood.

It was a tricky process and Ray had above-standard equipment. However, it was certainly not within the recognized standards of a valid pharmacopeia.

The apartment above the stables had been renovated into a small scientific theater for snake milking and to manufacture their own stockpile of certain antivenins. It would have been relatively fine if things had stopped there, but they had not.

A few months earlier, it was also where the primary project re-established itself: the coral snake project. Their first focus on acquisition and maintenance of a water snake. But this was a reincarnation of a project which Riku had vehemently argued against because it was a horrific prelude to a resurgence of a possible killing spree. Of which, the tangible proof would soon be literally in his hands.

The project had first begun because Doctor Franklin Ray's father had been killed by a coral snake. The much younger Franklin had seen it happen, had watched his father die, and had learned the hard way that the antivenin was barely stocked, if at all. Then production had ceased all together in 2003 since purported cases were "_too small to warrant the cost_". Doctor Ray had taken that decision quite personally since his father had fallen into the less than three percent affected by the deadly reptile.

Franklin's father hadn't mattered. He hadn't been cured. There was no profit in manufacturing an antivenin for less than three percent of a global population. Production had also ceased because of a very real difficulty in finding enough of the elusive snake to meet manufacturing requirements. Doctor Ray was personally going to resolve that costly issue. At least for himself.

However, with twenty of the coral snakes now housed in the stables as part of his 'venom line', he had yet to perfect the antivenin. He had failed in the States and was failing in Hawaii.

In his desperation for perfection, using feeder animals to test the final product hadn't ever been enough. Always striving for more, Ray had resorted to using live human subjects.

_Expendables_.

People who would not be missed according to one Doctor Franklin Ray. Special people who could serve another higher purpose should the antivenin actually work. He would prove that he could have cured his father; he would prove that the antivenin was needed. But it was not the whole truth.

Only Riku knew the entire truth though because coral snakes were not always used on Ray's victims and an antivenin not always administered. This coral snake project had become an excuse … it was a very large, expensive sham. What was more truthful was that the young Franklin Ray had been both mortified and mesmerized by his father's death. Reading about various toxic symptoms was not enough and over time, he developed a flair or flavor to watch death happen.

Using his father's death as that excuse, Ray had started watching his reptiles dispatch and consume their live foodstuffs. The infatuation had escalated and then moved on to watching what would happen if only envenomed or bitten, cataloging the animals physical reactions and subsequent time to die.

He had studied antivenins and medical cases. Purposefully envenoming animals led to his attempt at then saving them from certain death. Most times, it hadn't worked but there were some occasional times when Ray had a few odd successes.

They were enough to make him feel like a god and he gained confidence. He learned about injecting himself with graded doses of venom to build up his own antibodies.

His first personal bite had been purposeful to validate the self-injections and he'd been gleeful in its success. It hastened his feelings of omnipotence and might - nothing could touch him and his pets could not kill him. They became his children and he, their steadfast protector. Their _father_.

He wanted more and those sickly experiments with small animals or even himself had escalated quickly to other subjects. Human subjects.

He liked to watch .. real time .. what would happen when a human was bitten by a lethal reptile. The fascination would continue to see how long he could wait before using an antivenin - sometimes.

Over time, the thrill of playing god was simply too much for him to contend with. As Riku now knew for certain, Ray couldn't stop. It left Riku to pick up the badly desecrated pieces and he was no longer willing to do so as his employer escalated and his strange behaviors matured.

"No more." Stopping just inside the doorway Riku turned to find the doctor staring after him. He veritably hissed at his employer, knowing that Ray understood he knew the project to be a sham for his insatiable need to create death. He was seething inside as Doctor Ray continued to smile because he'd gotten his way. At least in the short-term.

"Go upstairs and change for your fundraiser." Terribly angry, Riku was definitely overstepping his usual cultural boundaries and very respectful manners. "Your dry cleaning is hanging in the closet."

As he walked away with the keys to the van fisted in his hand, Riku distinctly heard Ray's words of thanks and disingenuous promise. Riku refused to answer in order to further make the finality of his own vow sink home.

After this final time, he would need to leave because Doctor Ray simply could not stop.

_**~ to be continued ~**_


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Hawaii Five-0 or any characters. No copyright infringement intended.**

**Notes:** So yes, some chapters will be much shorter than others ... just gotta be .. but this one is all Danny so that is a good thing.

thank you for liking the first few chapters so very much!

**H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O***

**CHAPTER THREE**

Not even pre-dawn, Danny woke with a strangled inhale of breath as he bit back a fearful cry. Drenched with sweat and with heart pounding, he was out of his bed in one smooth motion.

_Horses. He could smell them in the dark; clean, earthy overlaid with sweet grass scents. The stables had been so very dark, too. He walked down the center aisle carefully and just listened to them. Shuffling, scuffing of hooves deep in bedding compounded by occasional soft nickers as they shifted in the soothing nighttime air. _

_Content, well-fed with grass-hay mixed with alfalfa. It had all been peaceful enough. _

_There were three in impeccably clean twelve by twelve box stalls. One was a flea-bitten gray, but it was much too shadowed to see the other two very clearly. It was only obvious that they were darker in color, possibly bay or maybe even black. Neither had even a spark of white on their faces to show any kind of distinction. _

_The feeling of peace had lasted but a moment and then, something had changed with a startling atmospheric flux._

"Damn it." Danny sat on the edge of his bed only to hang his face in his hands. So damp from sweat, his t-shirt was clinging to his body and he shivered in the chill of the air conditioning.

The horses were fine. The dream had been an easy comfortable wander through his mind's eye until the snakes re-appeared. There the dream nearly mimicked what he'd experienced five months earlier just the night before their Jane Doe had been discovered. Only _nearly_ because there had been some key differences. Besides the horses and the stable, the next was that the snakes were colored precisely in the manner of Max Bergman's much too life-like photographs.

_Plural. Not one snake this time, but so many, he couldn't count them all. Eastern coral snakes._

In his dream state, Danny recognized them and put name to them. Max had called them _micrurus fulvous_ but a more common term was the American cobra.

Without a doubt, Danny knew the stables were important to this version of the dream. The stable was associated to the ornate bedroom and the first snake which had once been wrapped so neatly around his right ankle.

He shivered again when he glanced at his cell phone which lay so quietly on the nightstand next to his bed. He almost expected it to light up that very moment to vibrate menacingly across the laminate top.

___That peaceful feeling had been crushed in an instant: for the screaming. _

_She screamed over and over to startle the horses and panic their slumber. He heard her as clearly as they heard her and_ ... Danny found himself automatically reaching for his phone. He was positive that it would light up at that point. His fingers splayed over the top of it and he waited, feeling his heart slowly resume a more natural beat from its waking stunned pounding.

The room was deadly quiet except for the steady mechanical drum of the air conditioning unit. As cold air gently ruffled a damp shirt, he shivered uncomfortably again.

"Stupid. Damn it." He whispered repetitively while he fisted his hand away from the wireless device and sagged backwards to sit on the bed. When nothing happened, he dragged himself tiredly to his feet for the kitchen and for a cooling drink. He was uneasy and off kilter by what he hoped was not a new, unexpected premonition. Not truly believing that it could be some weird sign after five months had gone by completely uninterrupted. Not believing that anything more would happen since the case had remained stubbornly cold.

_Refusing to believe t_hat he could even possibly think that a such ridiculous dream might have a valid meaning.

"But it's so damned real." He didn't mean to say the words out loud.

Danny came to a slow halt just inside the kitchen and closed his eyes. He tried to force it away, but failed. At the very edge of the dream _just as the horses heads flew up in alarm at the woman's first terrified scream, he heard their hiss. The ominous noise was deafening and nearly in his own ear. _

_They were too close._

_Knowing that too, the horses had fearfully plunged in their individual stalls with nowhere to go. And then ... the stables had shimmered to morph into half-bedroom and moon-lit, dust-moted stable._

_He continued to hear the repetitive screams .. shrill, feminine and truly terrified as the hissing increased in volume. Wanting to help, instead he found himself lying in the four-poster bed with the covers already mysteriously gone. Stranded on his back, he was unable to move as the lone coral snake appeared coiled on his stomach now .. directly under his very nose._

_The screams continued incessantly. Danny stopped breathing, eyes wide in fear, as the reptile lunged viciously towards his face._

That final violent image had certainly been enough to wake him. Even dwelling on it now sent a sharp pang of adrenalin through his stomach. Because his breathing was still off, Danny choked on a harshly stunned inhale as he stumbled towards the kitchen sink. Coughing and sputtering into the white basin, he wiped his eyes from sporadic tears before thumbing on the faucets to soak his heated face.

It was only two o'clock in the morning and except for the disturbing intensity of the dream, the night was beautifully quiet as moonlight entered through the thin kitchen curtains. He sat quietly in the dark until the dream faded to a duller troubled roar and he was weary enough to try to sleep again.

_**~ to be continued ~**_


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own Hawaii Five-0 or any characters. No copyright infringement intended.**

**Notes:** I have a family event today and will be out of pocket for the most part .. enjoy! Ya - back story - none of the core. But hopefully still a good chapter for you all! I managed to fulfill a desire to get a movie (sort of) reference in here, too. At least the mention of the Thuggee is driven entirely by one of my favorite and very old movies. It's all true historical stuff, too. Gunga Din, 1939. Cary Grant, Douglas Fairbanks, Jr. and one HECK of a great movie! (yeah, so I'm weird .. what can I say).

**H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O***

**CHAPTER FOUR**

Doctor Alphonse 'Ponch' Ramirez clasped Doctor Franklin Ray's hand, enveloping the man's hands in both of his in warm welcome. They had met at an impressive black-tie affair two weeks earlier to hit it off with a startling ease. Introduced by a mutual acquaintance, things had taken off from there for an evening of banter and enjoyable stories between the ex-Army medical officer and the well-traveled, intelligent cultural anthropologist. Since that time, they had shared numerous phone conversations and even a humbling round of golf. As things progressed in their new friendship, Franklin had shown an increasing interest in the affairs of the Medical Mission Free Clinic. He enjoyed hearing about it's wealthy founder, Doctor Adrian Parker, a wealthy Chicago philanthropist similar to himself. He was most intrigued by the son's illicit use of the place years after which nearly ran it into the ground. The elder Parker had disowned his wayward son, bequeathing the five-acre ramshackle establishment to one, Doctor Jasper 'Jazz' Mitchell, a young man he'd wished were his own based upon ethics alone. Whatever local clientele remained despite Alan Parker's criminal activities, trusted and put faith in Jazz Mitchell. Doctor Jazz was treated as their own and the clinic was once more, beginning to thrive.

After a set of interesting issues of his own, which he glossed over gently with Ray, Ponch had eventually become young Jasper's mentor of sorts. Retired from Tripler Army Medical Center, Ponch was there full-time. He was virtually running the back office and caring for the confusing array of business needs as they renovated and re-established the clinic as one of the island's finest.

"Jazz is beside himself about meeting you. And I know I've said it before, but I am very pleased you could come this evening." Ramirez was thrilled to have Franklin Ray pay his family a personal visit. While one doctor was a medical professional and the other of cultural anthropology, it was a close enough tie allowing them to discuss a variety of humanistic concerns. By default, Doctor Ramirez's firm association to the local Medical Mission Free Clinic had become a strong subject of interest and would be the main topic of the evening.

"Did you doubt that I would?" Ray teased back. "I am very interested in hearing more about this clinic of yours and looking forward to meeting your young Mitchell."

Pleased to help even more proactively with the welfare of the small island clinic, Ramirez had invited Ray over for a family dinner to discuss financial options for their new potential benefactor. Already inside the home and waiting for the esteemed wealthy philanthropist's arrival were Doctor Jasper "Jazz" Mitchell and the rest of the Ramirez clan for Ray had wanted to meet the family.

_"__I'm bored by these massive, over the top black tie and glorified gowned affairs. I want to see and meet the real people who matter. Face to face with no stuffy preamble." _Franklin Ray had complained lightly when Ramirez suggested a more formal meeting place.

_"__I crave something more down to earth where I can relax and get to know this Doctor Mitchell without the trappings of formality. Can you do that?"_

_"__Of course! It's better for Jazz too because I don't doubt he's going to be a nervous wreck." _Ramirez had easily then suggested his own rambling home, convinced the setting was what his new found friend had precisely ordered. Now that Ray had arrived wearing causal shorts, sneakers and a simple white polo shirt, Ramirez was enthusiastic .. and relieved .. by the truth of his words.

"Here." A bottle of red wine was thrust into his hands too with a happy grin. "Chianti. Goes with everything .. or we'll just make it happen." Ray smirked.

The two laughed as if long-lost friends while Ponch backed up to allow Ray entry into his much more humble home. Mildly intrigued, Ponch gave scant notice to the multicolored tattoo peeking out from the man's left bicep. Obviously older based on its lackluster appearance, the cartoonish tips of fangs caught his eye as the shirt sleeve shifted briefly to then cover the flash of image. He saw it and then discounted it quickly as he ushered his friend through to the dining room.

"Seriously, thank you for coming, Doctor. Your attendance means everything not only to Doctor Mitchell, but also to me .. and to Ellen."

"Again with the thanks, Ponch?" Ray had to laugh as Ramirez continued in his enthusiastic praise. Even for the time they'd recently talked together, Ray was amused by Ramirez's apparent flush of eagerness to show off his family .. _or even show him off .._ to his family.

"It's Frank, please. I thought I had made that clear?. Of course. Yes." Ray smiled just as warmly, playing a circumspect gaze around the comfortable family home noting nothing of major interest to his trained eye. The family was just that - a pleasant family and he could relax here in its comfortable normalcy. Though he already intended to provide a substantial donation on principle alone supported by Ramirez's kind nature, he was truly interested to learn more about the small clinic and its needs.

"Certainly. Ellen! Come meet Doctor Ray .. Frank .. our guest of honor has arrived! Jazz! Get in here!" Ponch's loud bellow through the house had Ray chuckling even more. Yes, it was what he'd hoped for and what he needed to offset the stuffy trappings of the typical philanthropic meetings. To say that Ponch was thrilled to have someone of the esteemed Ray clan in his home was an understatement. The fundraising function for the clinic was proving to be a great success made even better by the wealthy donor's agreeable visit.

As the doctor entered, Ponch hurriedly signaled to Jasper Mitchell to immediately bring the man a drink, grinning when his young partner's mouth gaped first in unabashed shock. He grinned too because he'd been correct about Jazz's nervous tendencies.

_'Calm down'._ He mouthed as the younger doctor nearly tripped over his own two feet near the wet bar.

The night was a phenomenal success as Frank regaled his avid flock of star-struck listeners with tales from his youth where his interest in ethnography led him to live amongst the poorest of the Calcutta poor. However, an introduction to the Thuggee led him even further into their rich historical past.

"Who?" Twelve year old Rebecca made a face at the funny name. Half interested in meeting the important wealthy guest and partially expecting to be be bored, Becca was now excited to be part of the party. She had been able to show off her pet rabbit and the man was far from boring. Including her where he could, she cautiously liked Doctor Frank and was comfortable amongst the adults.

"A group of bad people called the Thuggee." Intentionally toning it down for young Becca, Ponch's twelve-year old niece, Frank described how the Thuggee would lie and cheat to gain the confidence of foreign travelers in order to rob them. There was much more to that, but Becca's big brown eyes and nervous glances towards both her Uncle Ponch and to her father, Mike, caused Frank to wisely only smile.

"Six hundred years?" Becca gasped at the long amount of time that the organized gang gained strength across India. She couldn't understand everything the doctor was saying or even really imagine how long that was, yet it seemed like forever.

"Six hundred, my dear." Doctor Ray confirmed, pausing to savor the wine he'd been served. "The children of Kali." He whispered next, smiling grandly when the small group frowned as one.

"My apologies. A moment of retrospect." He sipped the wine again and toasted Ponch, then Ellen. His offered Chianti was long gone and the new bottle was of even better quality. He was happy and distinctly comfortable. "An excellent vintage I must say."

While the Ramirez home was relatively mundane for his temperament, the food and selection of wines was impeccable. The company was indeed a pleasure. Ray knew that he was sometimes coming across as an eccentric and hopelessly grand, but that was of no circumstance. Contented, he put his glass down to continue his abbreviated version of the story.

"So anyway, they were so bad that the English word 'thug' comes from their name, too. In Hindi, that means 'thief'." Ponch was as entranced as his niece as he realized Doctor Ray was strongly editing the story to its most basic bones. Once Becca went to bed, he desperately wanted to hear the real store behind the tempting prelude.

"In other languages, their name translates into things like thief or descriptive verbs such as, to deceive, or in Sanskrit it means 'cunning, sly, or scoundrel'. And you didn't just join them, membership was passed down for generations from father to son". He lowered his voice dangerously and made claws with his hands. Becca giggled worriedly and then ducked shyly under her father, Mike's, arm.

She was both fascinated and still a bit nervous about the strange, rich man. "You have a tattoo." Biting her tongue for a sudden boldness, Becca pointed to Ray's arm. When he smiled, she swallowed hard to bravely continue not sure if she was being rude.

"Did you get it in India when you learned about them?" Grinning at her boldness, Ponch settled his chin on the palm of his hand. He had caught a glimpse of the ornate design a few times that evening and it was far from cartoonish. Done by expert artistry, the design was based upon an ancient serpent and though faded over the years, quite ornate.

Waving off Mike's embarrassment, Ponch only seconded his niece's question. "I was wondering the very same thing. The design is impressive."

Smiling warmly, Ray nodded as he rolled up the short sleeve of his polo shirt to show them part of the full image. In reality, the massive design literally extended over his shoulder and then down to his lower back in a massive swirl.

"I did get it India." Ray was pleased to show it off as other comments teased his lips. It was difficult to not speak of his children. Never far from his mind, his praise lurked just below the surface. But they wouldn't understand and he dare not say more.

"It was the folly of youth that made me get it though. Does it scare you?" Instead, he chose to play it down as he typically did as if mocking himself. Rolling his eyes comically, he made light of it as he flexed his bicep. The complicated design was that of an extended cobra, large fangs aimed at the viewer, with a caped hood that seemed to move. He waited to see if it frightened the little girl, but she was enthralled which distinctly pleased him.

"No, I like it." Becca leaned closer in awe by the life-like rendering. "It has pretty colors."

"Well, thank you and I agree that the colors are at least very pretty. But it was folly and not something I needed to do." It was something he'd gotten from a renowned Indian artist, but here, he continued to play it down nonchalantly. Heaving a scarcely hidden deeper inhale of breath, Ray knew that Riku would be furious with him for parading it out amongst the group, no matter the reason. It was a risk and a stupid one. So now, he only thanked Becca but sighed dramatically as if in regret.

"I was too young when I got this .. perhaps had too much to drink." He laughed almost ruefully to tap his wine glass. "Make sure you really want a tattoo before you get one, dear, because once it's done .. it's done."

Mike snorted as he stroked Becca's hair. "We have a long, long, long time before we talk about any of that."

"Uncle Steve has a few of them." Becca said defensively. "I like those, too."

With an enormous sigh, Mike wound up laughing. "Yes he does at that! But he would say exactly what Doctor Ray just said about waiting and being sure. And besides, you are way to young to be thinking about getting any kind of tattoos now.'

"Or piercings, Sprite." Ponch added for good measure with a warning finger aimed in her direction. The resulting giggle was loud as Becca covered her ears for the tiny sparkly stud earrings she'd just gotten that summer.

"Regardless, that's enough of that story, young lady. No bad dreams for you. It's all ancient history." Frank smiled to Ponch and shrugged at her reaction, picking up on the man's strong historical interest in appreciation. "Quite literally."

The deeper truth about the fearsome Thuggee was not suitable for young ears. It was much more than that of the Thugs joining travelers to gain their confidence and the use of the more common word 'thug' in current lexicon. They did much more than rob their victims, a practice which once more, had fascinated Doctor Franklin Ray. This subterfuge allowed them to surprise and strangle their victims by pulling a handkerchief or noose around their necks. They would then rob their victims of valuables and bury their bodies. Thousands had been murdered during their horrific reign of terror. Those truths were what really had spoken so personally to Franklin Ray.

As the conversation naturally ebbed and a comfortable silence spanned the room, Mike pulled Becca into his arms and kissed the top of her head.

"Bed time, Sprite." Mike murmured into his daughter's ear. Becca stifled a yawn but still nervous about scary thugs, she refused to relinquish his hand which meant he needed to come, too.

"Excuse us. I'll be back in a bit." Graciously, Mike excused himself as Becca throttled his hand with another shy smile for the adults.

"Reminiscent of Rebecca of Sunnybrook. Is that where her name came from?" Doctor Ray kindly noted as father and daughter disappeared to the opposite side of the long ranch house.

"What?" Ellen was pleased and then laughed at the comparison which the doctor seemed to contrive. "However did you come up with that, Frank? But no, Rebecca was named for herself and anything else is just coincidence."

Grinning and almost pleasingly embarrassed, Ellen easily accepted the man's well-read status and impeccable manners.

"I too, have a young niece and was introduced once to that very book. The cover image is your Becca .. besides her lovely name .. the similarities are amazing." There was no niece. He was an only child, actually and he didn't even know how or why he'd come to the obscure comparison. But it made his hostess happy and so, Ray continued. "She is quite the well-behaved young lady, I might add."

Ingratiating himself even more into the family, Ray did genuinely mean that for most business dinners were no place for a child. Her general comfort and politeness were a special treat even for him and the child was due the rightful compliment. But her dear pet rabbit had distracted him quite badly. His own rabbits were feed for his own children and he felt an urge to see them, hold them and make sure they were safe.

_Riku is home. Riku is with them. _ He had to chant it mentally for minutes on end, topping off his lax stroke of the rabbit's head with a finger of scotch. He almost went there again as Ellen gushed lovingly about her niece.

"I should hope so; we try, but I must say she's naturally polite and simply considerate. But thank you." Ellen agreed with a certain finality of tone which Ray cocked his head inquisitively at, choosing then to hold other obvious questions about the fate of the child's missing mother. With a subtle glance towards her husband, the conversation didn't progress in regard to any more of her niece's own terrifying past which they'd all worked so hard to put behind them as a family.

"If I may interrupt." Doctor Jasper Mitchell had remained relatively quiet for the evening, allowing the older and more skilled Ramirez to wine, dine and entertain their esteemed guest. Picking the time well, Jazz finally asked about the man's intentions regarding the clinic.

"I'd like to ask if you might visit .. at your convenience, of course. You could meet some of our clients and spend the day .. I'd be happy .. Ponch, too of course. We would be happy to introduce you to our work."

Jasper missed Ponch's tolerant eye roll towards the heavens as Ellen toed her husband's ankle roughly under the table with the pointed tip of her sharp heels. The young doctor was a nervous wreck and stammering terribly over each and every word.

"If after this evening, you are still interested. I mean compared to what you're usually been so involved with my .. our .. clinic is rather .. humble." Jasper was about to say more, stumbling over his thoughts in the process as Ray kindly turned his way. Feeling as shy as the child who had just been taken to bed, Jasper paused as the benevolent doctor beamed at the invitation.

"Yes." Doctor Franklin Ray hesitated only briefly as if distracted by another thought because he did have something to care for in the early morning hours. Something related to his children and left for safe-keeping in the apartment above the stable which was very special and of great hope. The mental parade flit behind his eyes along with all its glorified potential. He could manage both and he would have time if they made their plans for later in the day.

His verbal response was one of willing engagement and honest curiosity. "Interested? My dear Jazz, I was hoping you'd ask that very question. Can we go tomorrow afternoon? Perhaps after lunch?"

_**~ to be continued ~**_


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own Hawaii Five-0 or any characters. No copyright infringement intended.**

**Notes:** superb family gathering yesterday! AAANNND ... I think this chapter picks up some steam.

**H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O***

**CHAPTER FIVE**

Steve stood outside the Camaro holding the tray of coffee. Partially bent at the waist, he was peering quizzically through the open driver's side window. The early morning breeze was coming in off the ocean and Danny's hair was gently moving every so often where he sat huddled in the passenger seat. Steve would have had something brightly smart to say if his partner hadn't been sound asleep.

Leaning against the door, Danny was slumped to the right. His right elbow was cocked on the door's trim and his face buried in that same hand. They'd just come off a useless all night stakeout down at the docks. Even after vetting the lead, their time and effort had been for nothing. His partner had been in a mellow mood at the very top of the operation. Steve hadn't realized how much that quiet, pensive attitude translated to fatigue until each boring minute ticked by to yield nothing of value.

They called it quits near dawn; each Five-0 member departing after a short dissatisfying conference about what could have gone wrong and why. Bouncing back quickly, Kono was off for an early dawn set of waves. Chin thought the golden-hued morning a peaceful opportunity to take a ride on his motorcycle up the highway. But Danny had only wanted a hot cup of coffee and a chance to regain lost sleep.

Silently, Steve slid into the Camaro and waited for the scent of steaming coffee to tease Danny awake. He was only mildly amused when nothing happened because his partner suddenly jolted where he sat. Eyes still closed and still deeply asleep, Steve watched the nightmare unfold as tiny beads of sweat began to trace across Danny's brow and lax hands became fists.

Danny's breath altered in his chest as _the horses suddenly spooked in their stalls. With nowhere to go, the gray reared high on its hind legs while whinnying loudly in fright. _

_Again something had changed to disturb their quietude, but this time Danny knew what was going to happen as a shimmering stable became the well-appointed bedroom. The knowledge didn't make it better because the transition was just as deathly sharp. The peace was an illusion and it shattered an instant later. _

_Then .. it ... was with him and he could feel it resting heavily on his chest. Coiled. Hissing. Waiting for him to open his eyes._

A moan in his sleep became a very real one as Steve's mouth dropped open in surprise. "Whoa. Hey." Balancing the tray of coffee so it wouldn't fall, he tried to wake Danny as quietly as possible. "Hey, Danny. You're having a dream, buddy."

Even-toned and steady, Steve tried but got nowhere as Danny's body stiffened and fists tightened more. His legs flattened straight under the dashboard while his eyes moved wildly behind closed lids. In the throes of the nightmare, he didn't know where he was or that he was truly safe. None of it mattered because he believed that he was as far from safe as he'd ever been.

_She was screaming that high-pitched cry until it was suddenly cut off as if the volume had been muted on a television. Danny's chest heaved as he lay in the bed, once more unable to move. He tried to keep his eyes closed and failed as the snake's head wavered off his chest and into view. His moan was more fearful as he lay __stranded on his back, unable to move as Max's brightly colored snake met his gaze. _

_Eye to eye they stared at each other ...__ then .. it lunged viciously towards his face. For the first time there was pain .. so much pain, he literally stopped breathing._

"Geez! Danny!" Steve nearly lost the tray of coffee as Danny's back suddenly arched off the passenger seat. Some did spill as he literally dumped the tray on the rear floorboards to close this distance between them. "Danny! What the hell .. Danny! Wake up!"

Beads of sweat had now become a fine glistening sheen sending rivulets of heat to streak his face, neck and chest to soak his shirt. He moaned again under Steve's hands as his breathing completely altered.

_It hurt .. there was so much mind-blowing pain .. it hurt .._ and suddenly his haunted eyes sprung open in shock. Danny's nearly inaudible whisper of _help_ faded as he sucked in a terrified thin shred of air.

"Danny!" Despite the awkward position, Steve had a hand on each of Danny's shoulders. His eyes raked over him up and down, stunned by the adrenalin-ridden trembling. Danny's pain had sounded so physically real that Steve was sure something more than a bad dream was terribly wrong.

"Are you okay? Danny .. what just happened?"

"_Whu ._. what?" Forcing his clenched fists to open, Danny was confused by the Camaro's dashboard and shadowed windshield as the sun began to rise. Only then did he realize Steve was practically on top of him to hold him in place. Danny blinked before shakily wiping some of the sweat off his face with the back of his hand.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's okay." Badly strained, his voice sounded pathetically weak and to cover for it, he swiped his hand across his face for a second time. But it was a mistake since the move only showcased the ongoing vibration. He tried to look away but Steve wasn't having any of it because he was as shaken as his partner. Fingers stayed tightly wedged to each of his shoulders as Danny slowly got his breathing back under control. But he was suddenly cold as he tried to sit straighter while shaking out the tightness in his fingers. The dream was far too fresh as it lingered and he glanced down at his legs to be sure.

"What the hell was that?" Steve carefully released him, one hand close on his shoulder as Danny wiped his face and came back to center.

"Bad dream." Refusing to meet Steve's eyes, Danny would have gotten out of the car if his still working legs would have gracefully held him up. He wanted to move and needed to, but he'd never had such a vivid experience. Holding his hands in front of him, fingers splayed wide, he chuffed a disgusted sound as they shook openly in the air.

"You okay?" Steve's jaw moved tightly from left to right, unsettled by what he'd just seen. Bad dream or not, it was downright frightening. "What was that about, Danno? And don't you dare tell me nothing."

Danny hadn't told Steve of his latest few nightmares which were steadily increasing in intensity. The first from five months earlier had been his only confession; it had happened and then it simply was gone. So to be fair, nothing had really happened until much more recently. Wanting at first to move, now he was mildly amused with himself for his overwhelming desire to curl up into a ball.

"Danny?" Steve pushed, and he nodded before struggling to heave in a calmer breath of the crisp morning air while wondering where to start.

"Coffee?" Danny's mouth was bone dry and he waited as Steve salvaged the best cup for him.

He sipped, swallowed hard and closed his eyes against the memory because it was refusing to dissipate.

_There was pain .. so much pain..._

He could see each piece of the dream as if it were happening all over again. "Damned snakes." His whisper started there then, quietly and completely serious; once more thankful that Steve simply absorbed what he purged.

**H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O***

The day would be a beautiful adventure from start to finish and Ray was up well before dawn to enjoy it fully by himself. Any special errands he needed to do were completed long before breakfast, leaving more time for a casual visit to the lower levels of the mansion to toy with his pets. To see and ensure that each was content and healthy in the perfection of their care.

Refusing Riku's assumption that he would need a chauffeur to the clinic, Ray drove himself in his smaller Range Rover enjoying the beauty of the day. He was in a good mood and looking forward to the tour, though another side of his brain still lived back at his house, with his children. It was also spending time revisiting his overnight experiment concealed in the privacy of the upper apartments in the stable.

But his utmost thrill was learning about Doctor Alphonse Ramirez's past. He knew something more had happened and he'd searched the internet, stunned by his findings.

His new friend had killed. He had taken a life in what some termed cold blood and had lost his position at Tripler. He had nearly lost his medical license, was fined, and had been relegated to a term of civil duty as penance. That duty being the clinic, itself. Ray whistled pleasantly under his breath as he drove along the road, smiling to himself about Ponch's very own _murder_. The reason didn't matter. The fact that it had been under duress or to save the sanctity of his family bore little interest to Franklin Ray. It only mattered that it had been done.

"I knew I liked you for a reason." Ray muttered under his breath. Obsessed with so many pleasurable thoughts, he smiled to himself and hummed a nameless tune while driving steadily north and eventually through unfamiliar back streets. After finding the information on the internet, his decision to drive himself as he had to the family dinner was entirely selfish as well. He was in a splendid mood and didn't wish to be judged.

He would sense Riku's ongoing predilection to worry too much about saying the wrong words. So concerned of his Indian employee's potential wrath, especially for what had transpired just a few hours earlier, Ray drove himself to avoid the added distraction of an unwanted tolerant attitude. In short, Riku would ruin his state of very good humor.

Arriving precisely on time, he hesitated though for the unexpected army of authorities on the clinic's rambling porch. In his rearview mirror, he was startled by the dual sets of HPD lights on his heels causing him to nervously park his truck in the first available spot.

Preparing for the worst, he squeezed the steering wheel until his fingers went white as the two HPD cruisers parked next to him. With barely a glance at him though, the uniformed officers joined the two men on the porch. It was then that Ray saw young Jasper Mitchell.

He wracked his brain in an attempt to remember if he'd said anything untoward the previous evening. If he'd made a critical mistake and unwittingly set a trap for himself. Made worse was the thought his early morning escapade had already been discovered. Though it made little sense the police would be lying in wait for him at the clinic, Ray lingered in the car, sweating profusely as the afternoon sun poured relentlessly in through the Rover's large windshield. He sat there for minutes just staring at the small group wondering what to do.

"I was careful." Confused, he muttered guiltily under his breath about his early morning, pre-dawn personal errand and paled considerably as he replayed his steps. He'd been so careful and yet, he could have made a drastic error.

"No, no. They couldn't know." His whispers were uttered into his hand, stifled behind a cough when his throat closed up in a panic. He focused on Jazz in an attempt to read what he was seeing despite his rising sense of alarm. But by the very expression on his face, the young doctor was distressed and very upset. Then glancing up, he gave a dismal yet friendly wave to Franklin Ray and it was enough to release him from his pending sense of doom.

"I see. I see." He whispered again, as his eyes darted about. No one was paying him any heed at all. Something had happened at the clinic and was wholly unrelated to his horrific compulsions.

Still though, Ray sat in his truck for a few more minutes. Uncertain about what to do until he saw Ramirez's silhouette through the windows in the middle of what would be the clinic's main waiting room. Only then did he vacate his vehicle to find out what was happening. He simply needed to know.

"Doctor Ray." Jasper's worried eyes skirted over the man as he avoided the group, apologetic for what he was witnessing.

"Feel free to wait in our offices. I'll be there once I'm done here; we've had a bit of an issue."

"Can I help in any way?" Ray asked with a genteel air and a welcoming yet baffled nod to acknowledge the array of HPD officers. "I don't know what's happened, but if I can be of any help?"

"No, no. Ponch is inside." Waving him on through the door, Jazz went back to speaking to the officers. The babble of conversation was fast, frenetic and more than midway through whatever had occurred, so Ray missed the entire point of the man's feverish worry.

"Ponch?" Ray sauntered across the clinic's main waiting room to join the older ex-TAMC physician. "What's happened here? It seems rather urgent .. I'd be more than happy to reschedule if there's been an emergency."

"Frank. I'm sorry for the fanfare." Interrupting a conversation with a casually attired but well-armed dark-haired man, Ponch clasped Ray's hands in greeting. Behind them, a blonde-haired officer wandered the clinic's rear hallway to peer into examination rooms and offices. Highly strung, he was tight with concern and telegraphing a strong sense of seriousness.

For a moment, Frank was inexplicably pulled to the blonde detective for his overwhelming jumble of raw nervous energy. Unable to stop pacing, he was distinctly more on edge than the dark-haired man who glanced just once to give him a conciliatory look. He murmured something which only caused the blonde to toss his hands in the air. Moments later though, he'd ceased his walking to lean almost resentfully against a wall.

"I am sorry." Drawn back to Ponch, Ray focused on what the bigger doctor was saying. Ponch was upset and evidently very worried, but what he had to say was a complete shock to Ray.

"One of our employee's is missing. She didn't show up yesterday to work, nor this morning and no one has heard from her at all. We gave her a chance to resume today. But again, she didn't show or call .. so we've decided to file a missing persons report."

"Ah. Oh?" Confused, Ray furrowed his brow at the strange explanation. "I don't quite understand. Wouldn't family do that sort of thing?"

"Yes, usually." Ponch scowled at the photograph he was holding before showing it to Frank. The clinic operated as if it were entirely made up of an extended family of sorts. Everyone knew everyone else. Almost embarrassingly so.

Community relations had only expanded over the last several months as Jasper and Ponch teamed with local shelters to provide short term work opportunities to a few of the down and out.

"Gail is in a work-life program and we've hired her as our part-time receptionist and clerk to help her get back on her feet. She's been living hand to mouth for years. Through a lot of very hard work and dedication, she has been sober for more than ten months. She was just accepted into the program and made eligible for work, housing and job training. She was excited and very optimistic. It's one of the programs that our clinic actively supports with the County."

The uncomfortable rankling feeling began down near Ray's feet as he listened to Ponch's explanation. "It's not uncommon for program participants to miss a day or two. But Gail is different and hardworking. We allowed for the day in case something did come up and to be honest, in case she had a bit of relapse."

"I see." Frank calmly forced through his teeth. The two plainclothes officers were studying him closely and it was all he could do to not inadvertently twitch. The blonde one was back to his pacing as he obviously listened to their short exchange. Even for that, there was no way for anyone to suspect Doctor Franklin Ray and little reason to if the woman was still missing.

"That's a respectable program. Perhaps she did have a bit of an … issue?"

"No. This was no relapse. Something's happened to Gail." Ponch heaved in a long suffering breath. He knew that she was on the straight and narrow. After being denied twice to participate in the program, she was very determined and not likely to fall off the wagon or ruin the chance given her.

"Two days is unlike her and she'd have called. We can't reach her and I visited where she's been staying personally this morning. The landlord said she didn't come home in nearly three days."

"Three? Could she be visiting family then?" Schooling his features, Ray nodded now in complete understanding because he absolutely knew where the story was going. Perhaps not quite how it would end once the body he had hidden that morning was discovered. If it were found.

_Kali_ help him, if it were discovered; no, Franklin Ray could not foresee that. Not quite yet. He had hope especially since Riku had done such a splendid job with the second woman so many weeks ago, whom still had not been found. If not for Riku, Franklin Ray would already be fleeing yet another home because he was definitely the wolf in sheep's clothing. But then again only because of Riku, had he changed once more to take on new habits because his employee would not help.

He needed Riku and could not risk the man walking out on him. So, Ray had altered inside to try something new and now, he had to stifle an ominous shiver.

"No, she has no family here per se. She was trying to get back on her feet." By Ponch's tone, Ray heard the angry frustration and the mounting concern.

"I'm sorry, Ponch. I hope you can find her soon. I hope she's fine." Lying through his teeth, Ray fought to stay calm. He dared to glance at the two officers who seemed to be drilling holes clear through to his destroyed soul. He knew everything about the woman without needing to look at the photograph which Ponch was shoving under his nose.

What he hadn't quite realized was the woman's connection to his newfound friend or that he might come face to face with a police investigation. Out of courtesy, he took the photograph shared amongst the officers now ranging about the clinic. The warning trill in his feet festered and traveled like a sickening heat to settle in the pit of his stomach for he was indeed gazing at the smiling face of his third victim.

Not even Riku knew of this one; once more blonde, Ray had met her two days earlier at a benign local coffee-house. It had begun to rain, she had fretted about her new shoes, and so, he'd offered her a ride home. Once she was in his Land Rover though, he'd been entirely unable to help himself.

Hidden from Riku, she had died in the stable ten hours after their disastrous serendipity. Just barely the night before, she had cooed and loved on the horses. Ray had patiently waited for her to finish in her tender ministrations listening to ridiculous comments about her youth. She had horses at one time or she simply loved them; it didn't matter, because he had barely been listening.

He wanted her upstairs in the renovated stable apartment. And eventually he got her there, on the pretense of showing her an apartment for rent. But here, her life would drastically change.

She had screamed .. so long and so very loud, that Ray was sure someone might hear. It had taken her longer to succumb to the poison and he had watched, intrigued through the cameras setup in the room above the stables. Refusing to intervene, Franklin Ray had remained rooted to his seat absorbing her reactions to his latest acquisition: the yellow-bellied sea snake.

It was fascinating and it hooked him deeply in a dark, satisfying way he never before thought possible. Afterwards though, his reality had settled squarely on his shoulders.

_"No more." _Riku's vow was definitive and Ray couldn't take the chance. "_I'm leaving. I will leave. No more." _

With Riku's threats of leaving him on his mind, for the first time Ray had tried to dispose of the body himself. He had literally just washed his hands of her during those pre-dawn hours. Even before Riku had awoken to do his job in caring for his beautiful collection.

Though she was missed, so far no one knew. The very fact that he was surrounded by HPD and plainclothes officers proved that to be a valid point. Pleased at this new level of awareness, Franklin Ray completely relaxed.

No one had found _her_ or the second one which Riku had discreetly managed for him.

"We need to reschedule our day together." Conciliatory now, Ray significantly calmed before insisting on the change as he handed the photograph back to a visibly distressed Ramirez.

"I'm sorry, Frank." Ponch sagged unhappily.

"No, you have much more important things to care for; please call me this evening and keep me appraised. This is really no trouble at all. None whatsoever." He raised his hand to quiet Ramirez's stammered apology, but Ray did need to leave as two new Asian officers entered the front door of the clinic.

He wisely did not wish to over stay a welcome amongst an ever-growing crowd. Also plainsclothed, the two Asian officers greeted Ponch and their two counterparts with an intrigued look his way. The space was instantly too small and suddenly feeling desperately obvious in his guilt, Ray attempted to back up but Ramirez clasped a sturdy hand to his shoulder.

"Before you go, I"d like you to meet Commander McGarrett and the rest of his team." Snared by Ramirez's solicitous gesture, Ray was forced to meet the Five-0 Commander, his overly tense partner, and then the two newly arrived Asian officers.

Appraised by the detective, Ray returned the stern favor, noticing the slightly bloodshot eyes and general mien of fatigue. Something more seemed to be bothering the officer or he was simply over-worked. Regardless, Ray mentally shrugged because it really wasn't of his concern. At least, not yet.

Based upon what he was seeing, for the time being not a single soul suspected him of a wrongdoing. Though deep down he wished to leave the clinic as the situation smothered him, Doctor Ray Franklin, generous philanthropist, was thought to be merely visiting a friend.

"Governor's task force?" Momentarily distracted as Gail's screams came to mind, Ray blinked backed to the present before looking to Ponch in order to be sure he'd heard correctly. "A special task force?"

"Yes." The proffered reply from the team's Commander was a simple one word answer. Arms-folded comfortably across his chest, he was pleasant enough, yet also sizing him up.

"I didn't realize that the Governor had a task force. It's a pleasure to meet you. I do hope you find this young woman." With a circumspect glance of his own, Ray realized that Ramirez was friendly with the four-some on a personal level. Very friendly in fact. It was an interesting dynamic of sorts. He hummed softly under his breath while relying solely on his well-ingrained habitual upbringing.

Wishing to leave, Frankin Ray adroitly handled the introductions with a well perceived sincerity. When he was released to depart the clinic, only he knew what he had barely avoided as he kept his eyes trained forward to slowly drive away.

_**~ to be continued ~**_


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own Hawaii Five-0 or any characters. No copyright infringement intended.**

**Notes: **sorry - yes, bad words begin here. *cover your ears* The muse wanted to convey reactions and this seemed ok for the purposes of this particular story.

**H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O***

** CHAPTER SIX**

Much later that night, long after leaving the clinic, Franklin Ray was standing in his study watching the news reports. It was not something he normally did. However this time, he personally had a vested interest in the local reports. At first, he was in a fury about _their_ meddling. He was offended because _they_ had dared to find her much too soon.

Minutes later as the reports continued, he became privately mortified when what he craved to _not_ see flashed so threateningly across the screen. Multiple times. Covered by every network as the late night breaking news.

Inside the study, there were no lights on, only the flickering illumination from the television as it moved from televised scene to televised scene with the ease of pre-staged production. He was sweating heavily despite the chill from his air conditioner which he'd cranked up inordinately high. Every so often his hand would tremble and the ice cubes in his double finger of scotch would sound against the crystal wall of the tumbler.

_The body had already been discovered. One, Gail Lusscroft, murdered and found in a drainage ditch. _

He felt the eyes on the back of his head but refused to turn around. Anger and offense turned to remorse for himself. Neither man knew what to say, yet Franklin Ray of all, certainly wasn't required to say a single thing. He would not need admit that he'd essentially murdered the woman in the stables before attempting to dump her body in a ruined ditch as Riku had once done. He unfortunately didn't need to say a word.

He had done his best to mimic his loyal employee's methods except that Franklin Ray didn't know better. He could only choose or copy what he'd gleaned from Riku's much more astute processes. Despite being over-confident, he_ didn't know any better_ and he certainly did not know to cautiously remove all the signs of his trail.

Behind him, Riku stared at the television in true shock as the newscast droned on. It was obvious that Ray had not only committed yet another kidnapping which ended in a failed experiment, but this time he'd attempted to cover it up himself. It was folly from the start. Back on the mainland, Riku could drive steadily for minutes, hours and even days to traverse city and State lines. Of the five bodies found over the years on the East coast, there were more than double that missing and unaccounted for. Despising himself for years of such terrible conspiracy, Riku certainly did know how to very skillfully cover tracks and remove a large majority of potential evidence.

But here was different. This was an island and he could drive just so far. People knew each other and missed one another. Questions were asked, space was limited and so, Riku's options had been sorely limited. Risks were much too high and the results, much too conspicuous. One body had been discovered and one was still missing. Those were frightful odds which Riku did not appreciate but now the handicap was worsened and absolutely not in their favor for Franklin Ray had added to the mix in the most damaging of ways.

Unable to move, Riku stood there until the entire news report ended and the battery of boring commercials did their rounds and reports resumed with the weather. He stood there until Ray was forced to turn around to meet his eyes. By then, Riku had found his voice.

"I will need no more than four days to make my plans. I will do so with utmost courtesy to you and to your … collection." In a way, Riku was stunned by his own level-headed delivery and the calmness of tone. He would take the four days to ensure both the reptiles and Doctor Ray had what they needed for many weeks to come. He would do that much, then make his plans to return to India. He had done too much already. Far too much which of course would directly implicate him in all of the deaths committed not only in Hawaii, but also back on the mainland. Riku understood this, but he needed to leave for his own self-preservation because now, Doctor Franklin Ray petrified him.

He waited patiently but Doctor Ray didn't say a word. He merely stared back from under his blackened eyebrows until he dropped his gaze pensively to stare blindly into the glass he held between trembling fingers. Seconds later, the tumbler was drained dry and Riku was gone from the room.

**H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O***

"Again with the damned snakes?" Quite literally, Danny threw his hands up in the air as he stared at Gail Lusscroft's body. Not as badly decayed as the first, she bore the eerie marks of fangs on her bruised and swollen thigh muscle. He glared at Steve before needing to look back at the victim, both sickly enthralled and horrified by what he was seeing.

"Seriously, Steve?" Ignoring Max for a moment, Danny meant it rhetorically about what had happened so much earlier in the day. The baffled sigh concurred and relayed that there was no easy answer.

He had confessed the entirety of the nightmare to Steve and now with their newest victim lying on Max's table, his temper was in full swing. Other than the clinic's missing persons report, the prior day had been relatively calm as they attempted to locate Gail Lusscroft. It was a long exhausting trial of questioning, retracing supposed steps with miles of dead-ends. Then the team had changed gears to convene for the failed stakeout which pertained to an entirely different case.

That too had frustratingly yielded nothing.

But in the background, other authorities had continued to work. While Five-0 focused on another important case which took them into the night and onwards to dawn, HPD had been following up on a slim lead of their own. Using a hardworking K-9 team, they had discovered the woman's body after a tedious search just after dusk became night. The crime scene had been secured, the medical examiner notified and eventually, the body had been removed. Max had then focused on gaining as much evidence as possible to understand how, what, why and even who might have abducted and then murdered Gail Lusscroft.

"Snakes? Really." Danny's self-defensive, angry reaction to what Max was saying was a direct antithesis to his first five months earlier, and he was wholly unable to moderate his tone.

"Take it easy, Danny." Steve murmured, but he too was surprised to find Gail Lusscroft in the same sad straits as compared to their now five-month old Jane Doe. However, Max's continued summary of findings was soon to send his partner higher into the stratosphere

For one, Danny's recent dream in the Camaro had been much worse. More vivid and unfortunately spot on to send his partner's creative imagination into over-drive. To say that Steve was also now on edge was an understatement of fact. Though he might be outwardly dealing with it differently, Steve was just as disturbed.

"Alright, Max. Are you absolutely sure about this?" Steve asked, entirely for Danny's sake since the medical examiner had yet to be incorrect. Especially with something of this magnitude. Regardless, both men were disappointed when Bergman nodded before continuing.

"Yes. Unfortunately that is proving to be the case." In truth, Max was surprised himself. He'd never experienced anything like this particular case and he triple-checked his findings with the lab. The woman had been missed by staff members and friends at the small island clinic and the police had been looking for her. Found in a similar set of circumstances as their first victim, she too had been envenomated but by something far worse than an Eastern coral snake.

"_Pelamis platurus._ The identified venom is from a yellow-bellied sea snake." Disgusted by Max's words, Danny's lips adopted a stern, tense white line as he folded his arms tightly around his chest. His unhappy scowl was permanently engraved across his face as he listened to Max's summary, but could only look from Lusscroft's sheeted body and then to Steve.

"It's a much more pernicious and dangerous species." Things had changed because their killer was evolving in front of their very eyes and they had nothing.

"Wonderful." Danny mumbled under his breath. The last thing he needed to hear was that not only was it a different species, the damnable thing was actually more dangerous. Impatiently rapping the edge of the table with his knuckles, he was simultaneously lost in his thoughts while listening to the initial reports.

"There are no outwards signs of injury or attempts at medical intervention. But there is something else different." A low disgusted growl-like sound emanated from the detective's direction as the nervous tattoo on the edge of the metal gurney picked up cadence. Glancing curiously once to Steve for permission to continue, Max spoke even more deliberately, concerned about Danny's obvious mood.

"I did find something else ... it's quite interesting. I have identified a few odd strands of horse hair entwined under Ms. Lusscroft's fingernails. There were a few stray bits on her blouse. Gray, nearly white horse hair. Do we know if she perhaps rode or even owned a horse?" Dropping his eyes to his notes, Max recited his findings and totally missed the fact that the rapping had ceased. Eyes-widening with every passing second, Danny had literally frozen in place.

"What did you just say?" The raspy whisper stopped Max in his tracks. Next to Danny, even Steve was fixed in a rapt, bewildered attention.

"Gentlemen? Ah?" Looking from one to the other, Max was taken aback, flustered even as he paged through his notes rapidly trying to understand what may have been so shocking. "What? I'm sorry .. what did I say?'

"No. Fucking. Way." Three completely unexpected and very inappropriate words breathed out in a sharp anger by the distraught detective caused the young medical examiner to drop his hands limply to his sides.

"I'm sorry?" Max croaked in alarm.

"No. Way." As his mood fluctuated again, Danny choked and took five steps backwards to hit the front of Max's elevated medical cabinets. He coughed heavily and shook his head in denial, banging his lower back hard into unyielding metal. He winced as a sharp edge ground deeply into his skin. He'd have a decent sized bruise based upon his uncontrolled reaction, yet his eyes never left the man's startled face. "You did not just say any of that."

"What did I say?" Unsure of what he'd done wrong, Max raised his eyebrows in true consternation. "I'm sorry. Detective Williams, is something wrong?"

Across from the confused M.E. and closer to his partner, Steve's gasp finally exploded from his lungs. "Danny. It's got to be some kind of weird coincidence."

Yet, he didn't believe it as he spun in place with an incredibly odd look aimed at his partner. Truly astonished, Steve couldn't find the right words to put two and two together as Danny's face turned beet red from the sharp coughing spasm.

"Max." Steve started and then stopped completely. Danny was desperately trying to regain his composure and failing. One hand waved in the air as he virtually dove from the examination room, near to gagging on strangled air as his throat constricted.

"Wait here. I'll be right back." Striding after his partner, Steve was out the door a second later leaving Max utterly confused and standing alone by Lusscroft's body.

"Well, that was .. interesting." Max griped softly, though he did look after both men in concern.

"Hey. Danny." Steve found him in the hallway, pacing with painfully jagged residual coughs still hurting his throat which had already caused a flood of reflexive tears to course down his cheeks.

"You okay .. I mean." Frustrated, Steve had no idea what to say as he watched Danny dab at his cheeks with his shirt sleeve.

"Horses?" Wincing for the pain in his throat, Danny ground the word out harshly. "It's impossible. You know that, don't you?"

"Yeah." Grimacing at the tear-stained glassy glare thrown his way, Steve could only offer a paper cup full of water from the closest sink. At a loss, he certainly didn't understand any more than his partner did by that point. Running a hand through his hair, his muttered commiseration easily proved it, too. "Yeah, I know."

"I've never had this happen." Danny complained through a badly scratchy-sounding throat. Not one for premonitions, the meanings behind dreams or feelings of evil foreboding, he conversely could be easily superstitious. The oddities of the case coupled with vivid nightmares already had him completely on edge. Max's inadvertent findings had just done so much more.

"This makes no sense." Wearily clearing his throat, Danny pawed at his face. His voice dropped to a tired whisper. Confused and still upset, he was sweating heavily from the physical reaction and he rubbed his eyes because he was sure that he could smell them again. But the worst thing was that he could see them in his mind as if he'd truly been there.

_The stables .. the horses. The big gray. _

"Danny, are you alright? We've been on this case for months with nothing to go on." Steve was watching him with a concerned expression. He waited for the small paper cup of water to be drained and then for his partner to slow his frenetic march. What he would say next wouldn't entirely make sense and frankly, Steve even disagreed with himself.

"Now we have Lusscroft. Add in what Chin and Kono uncovered from three years ago on the east coast, and well maybe ... your imagination is .. just running wild." As anticipated, the silent reply was communicated as a disapproving glare and Steve chuffed a deeply self-reproving sound.

"Yeah, I know. Stupid. Sorry, Danno."

The two stood quietly outside the examination theatre trying to come to terms with a number of things. "Come on." Tossing his hands in the air, Steve heaved a sigh before thumbing Danny's shirt sleeve back towards where Max was still patiently waiting for them. "Come on, let's go back. Max hasn't told us everything yet."

"I don't think I can stand to hear more of this." Danny snarked softly. Using his sleeve to wipe the rest of the moisture from his face, he allowed Steve to propel him back, distinctly loathe to hear more, but needing to further the case at hand.

"Gentlemen." Picking up where he'd left off, Max didn't question the short respite. What he hadn't yet said out loud was a lurking belief that there were more bodies. Of which, they simply hadn't had the fortune .. or misfortune .. of finding. Ensuring they were once more ready to listen, Max began again.

"Time of death is approximately within eighteen to twenty-four hours. Based on cellular damage and the load of venom in her system, she absolutely died from a snake bite. I don't doubt that it was rather .. terrifying." The medical examiner continued, positive now that they had a serial killer on their hands.

_She was screaming that high-pitched cry. _

Closing his eyes briefly against the echo, Danny wobbled in place for a moment. With resolve, he covered it up quickly by resting the tips of his fingers at the very edge of the gurney. But they were already white with stress.

"It matches what Chin found with those other cold cases. The murders on the East coast from three years ago are a very close match." Suggesting the relationship to Danny again, Steve cocked his head to try to prove that point.

"It's possible at least." Steve quietly stressed. Worriedly, he narrowed his eyes briefly at the slightly pale complexion. The discussion was more than bothering his partner and he could understand why based upon the oddity of the early morning nightmare.

"Yeah, alright. It's all very close." Danny rudely made a face as he finally gave a small concession to Chin's initial findings and the idea that just maybe he'd internalized certain elements across the cases.

"Close to what?" Max carefully inquired, concerned that he might inadvertently ask the wrong question.

What he didn't know was that Chin and Kono had scoured national and international reports plus cases to locate any glimmer of news related to similar deaths. What they found were a few disconnected but similar cold cases occurring from three to four years earlier. Related but lacking proof to make a firm connection, clues were far and few between. Yet each occurrence had left a treacherous line of death up and down the East coast.

"Two of the bodies were found in Delaware. One in Maryland and two near Lexington, Virginia. All had evidence of snake venom in their tissues. Only one of the reports mention that an antidote had been attempted." The short explanation that Steve provided Max had the younger Asian man nodding in understanding. It was certainly more than close enough to be the same person and too good to be a copycat. Yet there were zero leads.

Max didn't even care to know if the venom in the older victims was coral snake or other. He was more interested in the number of dead and if any additional evidence had been found indicating the victims might have been saved. Hindsight was twenty-twenty, but connecting dots was his specialty and these dots were connecting a path to his front door.

"Only the five?" Max asked.

"There were five bodies that we know of." Danny said as he recalled the cousins' summarized report. "The first three were considered to be poorly executed until the suspect gained expertise. The existence of snake venom was confirmed in each victim. But only one, the last, had identifiable evidence of intravenous medicines being attempted."

"He or she learned and began to evolve." Max thoughtfully added. "This person got better at certain things but if resuscitation or a cure were an objective .. if this person were trying to play god .. he or she certainly has failed at that."

"The only other deviation was the appearance of ligature marks noting restraint." The final observation came from Steve. In their combined opinion, whomever had begun the killing spree on the mainland was back in business and seemingly now settled in Hawaii.

"Did the authorities have any suspects in mind? Any clues at all?" Utterly intrigued by the new information, Max was mentally plotting out a series of unique concepts.

"Not a definitive one even after significant questioning of everyone from pet stores dealing in exotics to private collectors and even to professional zoo handlers. Chin and Kono are still going through the files but nothing; though they do have a short list of collectors to follow-up with. We need to know who is on the island." Danny was distinctly frustrated by these facts. Wanting more, what they'd found so far was helpful but merely leading to more open-ended questions.

"Five and not a single idea of what was going on. Two more bodies now mimicking those." Musing to himself, Max began to talk quietly as if weighing his best ideas. "Creating a profile was a complicated process and even that isn't something that any expert agrees upon."

"Yeah, well. We're going to connect the dots and put an end to this." Steve promised.

"Yes, no doubt." Max nodded appreciatively before almost too casually dropping a new option on the table. "Have you considered the possibility of a dual personality?"

When Steve gaped and Danny muttered something unintelligible under his breath, Max actually smirked. Pleased that he'd possibly offered a viable alternative.

There was a long pregnant pause amongst the three until Steve leaned forward to rest fisted hands just along the side of the gurney. The idea was novel and potentially quite right. "What? Why would you say that?"

"It seems correct in a maniacal way. Someone who can blend so well and yet, commit such outrageous crimes over such a very long period of time. It would take a very special personality and just perhaps, he or she has help." Max nonchalantly shrugged as he folded his arms across chest. To him, if a profile could not be established then the most obvious thing was a complex personality. Someone operating quite outside the box and very unexpectedly.

"A chameleon of sorts." Spurred on by the two Five-0 officers' rising level of interest, Max became more committed to his concept. "Yes, I can see that .. a highly functioning and complex schizophrenic."

_**~ to be continued ~**_


	7. Chapter 7

**I do not own Hawaii Five-0 or any characters. No copyright infringement intended.**

**Notes: **could not do this if not for Komodo Queen, CinderH and TheDogo! Thank you for such expert help!

**H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O***

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

He slept later than usual; much later than he intended, waking with a jolt since he was long overdue to help Riku with feeding. But he had barely slept that night after rehearsing methods to keep the Calcutta-native with him. He had rehearsed and rehashed apology after apology knowing that nothing he vowed would save him this time. In fact, he had already tried numerous times and his entreaties had been met with angry rebukes or even worse, absolute silence.

Riku was done. He was entirely committed to leaving.

Ray knew that they could still leave together for another new home. Even go so far as returning to India if it made Riku happy. There was time to change his mind. But he knew that it wouldn't matter, though that would be this morning's special and heart-felt suggestion. If anything however, returning with Riku to his homeland would truly be the most unacceptable option by far.

Much sooner than he originally had ever planned, Riku would be departing that next afternoon. Plans had been made and the flights confirmed. This entire day would be their very last spent together as employer and employee ... as _friends_.

"No, I've destroyed that." Ray spouted angrily at the room's high ceiling. They were no longer friends at all and quite possibly hadn't been for some time. It was Franklin Ray who had been in complete self-absorbed denial. He possibly still was because he wasn't even remotely concerned about the authorities arriving on his doorstep. He was only selfishly obsessed with the concept of losing Riku.

After his long stressful night, Ray woke feeling exhausted and with a terrible sense of trepidation which he was wholly unable to shake from his mind. Rolling to his feet, he morosely dressed and readied himself to join his one true long-time friend and confidant. After, they would breakfast together and Ray would prepare himself to meet with Doctors Ramirez and Mitchell at the clinic.

Despite the prior two days worth of dire news reports about Gail Lusscroft's murder, the fact that Riku was soon to leave, and regardless of his continued guilt which was already fading, Frank Ray was looking forward to returning to the clinic on better terms.

Ponch had insisted upon rescheduling sooner than even Ray had assumed based upon the Lusscroft situation. Yet he had and so, Ray had agreed.

Franklin Ray went down from the mansion's upper quarters to the main floor, stopping only in the kitchen to pour a small cup of coffee. Part of him was procrastinating to delay the inevitable and he turned to lean against the counter. His expression was one of misery and he sighed while staring at the pantry door. Behind the shelving of cans, condiments and jars was a false door leading down to his _children's_ sanctuary.

The overhead light was on in the pantry and the shelving cocked off-balance from its hinges ever so subtly to prove Riku was in fact, immersed in his morning tasks.

Heaving another sigh to loudly relay his unhappiness, Ray intentionally spilled the remnants of his partially completed coffee into the sink. Sliding through the pantry's door, he took the short flight down.

"Riku. I'm sorry that I'm so very late." Forcing a smile into the tone of his voice, he spoke loudly while sloppily pounding down each sturdy wooden step.

"Riku?" He wasn't entirely surprised by the lack of reply. However, when he found Riku lying on the floor in the middle of his grand collection, it was a shock and completely unanticipated for their preventive care and constant caution. There were only a few very particular reptiles which could leave either of them near death and only one or two which would not let go, to chew savagely at their victim. Based upon the size and depth of the bloody wound in Riku's upper arm, that was precisely what had occurred.

"Doctor." The stunned whimper was full of fear. Afraid to move, Riku could not hide his relief when Ray trotted so easily down the steps. His voice failed on a whisper as he attempted to say the reptile's name, disappointed when Ray didn't quite hear him. "Naja."

"Riku?" He saw the violently torn skin which had been savaged on the strong brown bicep. Fangs had ripped through muscle and Ray choked as tears filled his eyes. "It's still loose? Yes?"

The scant fearful nod had him straightening quickly to carefully backing to retreat upwards to close the room's door. He returned quickly, donning gloves and then locating the curved hook he might require to recapture whomever had escaped. Due to the supply room's partially open door, it was obvious that Riku had been feeding and the culprit had likely retreated there. Regardless, something accidental and quite untoward had occurred to the normally cautious man.

"Who was it, Riku? I should have been here and I overslept." He was talking to himself really because for a fleeting moment, Ray felt a flair of anger at his friend's senseless life and death struggle. Eyes narrowed as he searched the room, he moved from case to case counting and tallying until he rocked to a stop by the Thai Spitting Cobra's seemingly empty enclosure. The door was rocked open and it was obvious now who had attacked his friend.

"Naja siamensis? Naja?" He made a face when he caught Riku's faint nod indicating an affirmative. He had acquired the snake from Burma years earlier. It was not a snake which Riku particularly feared and yet, it had savaged him. The venom was both neurotoxic and cytotoxic, causing pain, swelling and necrosis around the wound. The bite of a Thai Cobra was potentially lethal, requiring urgent assessment and treatment. The antivenin Ray had stocked was not specific to the species, but he would use it once he provided Riku with initial first aide for he was going into shock. Diluted in normal saline, Ray was prepared to run it intravenously but again there could be serious problematic issues if Riku experienced an allergic reaction to the treatment. Reactions which Ray would not be prepared to properly manage.

Constantly alert, Ray kept a circumspect eye for movement while returning to visually inspect the bite. It was obviously very painful and already quite swollen. The discoloration included the signs of blistering around the torn edges of skin. Depending upon an individual's unique reaction, even with treatment Riku could eventually suffer from headaches, nausea, vomiting, and abdominal pain.

"Ah, good. Alright." Ray saw the face shield now on the ground near where Riku lay. The cobra was known to spit its venom and he saw dots of liquid coating the protective mask. Without a doubt, Riku was diligent, careful and always prepared; the shock of finding him now, destroyed a very significant portion of Franklin Ray's confidence.

"Hold on, Riku. I'm here and it's not too late to get you sorted out." Decisively removing the gloves and resting the stick against the wall, he quickly went to the small refrigerator and carefully selected the appropriate antivenin. The white box held individual ampoules of the serum which was not guaranteed to work.

There it was; so easy to locate yet not so simple to administer and it would not be an instant cure-all. There was no way to truly know how long ago his faithful employee had been bitten, plus it was obvious the cobra was still somewhere on the loose. There was almost too much to do, more to worry about and time ticked by mentally as Ray began to sweat. He could fly Riku out of Hawaii, but there was nowhere to go and certainly no one close enough to help. The idea was ludicrous and Ray cursed himself for the stupidity of the thought.

A learned mantra echoed through Ray's mind as he gathered supplies: _"it's never too late to give anti venom". _ He would continue to act and gather supplies to help Riku until only Riku, himself, gave up.

Not before.

First things needed to be done as he quickly surveyed the large room one final time to find nothing. So, Ray took his chances to hurriedly run an intravenous line into Riku's arm as he then diluted ampoules in a bag of normal saline fluids. The drip would be infused slowly, however Riku would feel much worse before he felt better. He might even require more professional medical support, of which Doctor Ray was not prepared to offer.

"Upstairs. I'll come down after you're safe." With care, Ray lifted the smaller Indian man gently into his arms to remove him from the room with the bag of fluids tented on the man's chest. He left quickly and closed the door with his foot, practically running now to situate his friend comfortably on his upstairs sofa and then ensuring the fluids were running well into his arm. Worried brown eyes gazed weakly up at him, clearly demanding that he too be cautious.

"Hang in there, Riku." Ray pleaded as he lay a blanket over his friend's body. "You first and then I'll take care of Naja."

Only then did he examine the torn and shredded bite mark on Riku's upper arm. There was little he could do for the actual bite except to apply a small pressure bandage. Expert opinion dictated that he not apply a tourniquet or incise the wound more due to the damage already done. Riku would likely need surgery to remove the necrotizing dead tissues destroyed by the snake's cytotoxic venom. Their self-vaccinations would work but not in this case; no, not entirely because there was no safe method against the species. Only a few advancements had been made, but even globally, there were no viable vaccines against cobratoxin.

Gently wiping it with clean gauze, Ray applied the small pressure bandage and did nothing else before worriedly standing up. His face was grim as he spasmodically fisted his hands over and over.

For all such snake bite cases, admission to an ICU, urgent triage and assessment were standard protocol of which Franklin Ray was well aware. Riku greatly risked experiencing respiratory distress or paralysis and could require intubation and ventilation. He should be treated and cared for by a real medical physician well prepared to manage the case including the ability to take blood for routine tests and for proper monitoring of fluid input and output.

"I can't." Dismally, Ray rubbed his face roughly because the actual wound was already showing significant tissue damage. Proper care required that the blisters be drained with a syringe and evaluation for surgical debridement if necrosis were to develop. "I'm sorry, Riku. We have to take the chance."

If things worsened, the next muscle groups affected would be the facial and neck muscles followed by the respiratory and then, his limbs after another few short hours. By then, Riku would be in serious trouble as his ability to breathe completely collapsed.

His friend should have the benefits of professional medical care with a certified physician as the neurotoxin toyed with his system while the hopes provided by the antivenin crept through to extinguish its flames. In nearly all instances of attack, the victim required life support assistance until the antidote had time to do its job. He would also experience pain and require morphine; worse, his respiratory system would still be badly jeopardized.

"I can't. I can't do it." Covering his face with his hands, Franklin Ray shook his head in indecision. He didn't know what else he could do.

All of it was nearly unavoidable as part of an explosive balancing act and Ray was terrified of how far he might be required to go in order to protect his _children_.

**H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O***

"Naja, what have you done." Carefully re-entering the lower levels of his home, Franklin Ray peered just from the top of the landing in a useless attempt to spot the cobra. He used half of its genus name _Naja siamensis_ to bemoan the truth.

"Naja. Naja." Softly calling the snake, Ray collected his equipment and a spare face shield. He was uncharacteristically on edge and nervous but essentially ready as he approached the back room where he believed the prospect of more food might have beckoned the deadly cobra.

He found the large male there under the narrow raised bottom section of rodent cages. Distinctly angry and not willing to cooperate, it took twenty agonizingly long minutes for Franklin Ray to recapture his beloved Naja. Once returned to the ample-sized enclosure, he was surprised to find himself covered in sweat and actually trembling. But then he wasn't done; he wasn't even close to being finished as he stumbled back upstairs to Riku's sprawled body. Now barely conscious and beginning to moan in pain, Ray shakily knelt alongside his friend who lay on the plush couch.

Gauging the man's poor condition, Ray ran a hand over his heated face as his other clasped Riku's shoulder. He was alive, but panted more rapidly and moaned in fear. The reaction frightened the once calm Doctor Ray and his eyes widened as Riku failed to breathe as he wanted.

"Now. What am I to do with you?" Oddly of all things .. of all people ... Doctor Ramirez skulked into his minds' eye. The daring thought made him nod and Ray almost smiled at the idea. "Maybe. I can't take you to hospital for the questions. But Ponch ... Ponch will come. He'll be able to help and do something for you. I'm sure of it."

"The ... woman." Hardly a whisper, Riku tried to say no. He tried to remind the doctor about the clinic and its connection to the last victim. He failed though as the doctor busily spoke to himself in rapid bursts, clearly too busy and much too distracted to not truly be watching the rising distress mirrored in his sickened employee.

Franklin Ray was grasping at straws as he considered contacting Ponch as a very viable option. Believing that the ex-TAMC physician would truly understand and help his ailing friend, Ray spontaneously placed the call while swallowing the quaver in his voice.

"It's fine. We are alike he and I. So very much alike ... in almost every way," Ray said confidently as the phone rang through. Ramirez had taken a life to save his family. Grasping at straws and manipulating Ramirez's past trial to suit his needs, Ray truly smiled more broadly. He gently intercepted Riku's scrambling fingers which flexed and pulled at his shirt sleeve to object.

"No, it's fine. He will help because he understands. It's fine, Riku."

"Wait." Riku could barely see as his eyelids drooped in reaction to the toxin, but he was clearly upset. "The ... woman." He finally forced out on a puff of air.

Then it was too late to worry about the early time or Riku's bluish lips which whispered caution. The realization had been much too slow in coming and Ray stammered badly as a gruff early morning voice finally answered his call. "Ponch! It's Frank and I must apologize for calling so early."

Lambasting himself for not correctly thinking everything through before dialing, Ray squeezed his apology through Riku's ice-cold fingers. He actually hadn't thought at all about whom he'd just contacted as Gail Lusscroft's photograph flashed before his mind's eye. The stress and dismal attempts to gain his attention were Riku's rejoinder to remember.

Determined to make it work, Ray nodded in a vain attempt to put his friend at ease. One thing at a time; just one. "We are alike," Ray whispered softly as he made a concerted commitment to dig in deeper. He would save Riku and then worry about Doctor Ramirez afterwards. "Alike and I have no choice."

_"__Hello? Who is this? Frank?" _Half asleep, Ponch was waking quickly out of learned urgent care habits. _"Is something wrong, Frank?"_

"I. ..well, I was hoping ... would you be able to swing by my home. Today. Now actually." He paused as unplanned words trickled off his tongue and a stunned silence greeted each broken syllable.

"I ... uh ... had a bit of a personal accident here." Feigning a cough to find better words, Ray wiped sweat from his brow as he noted some of Riku's ailments only to switch gears when his friend moaned in suddenly in pain.

"My gardener ... he's uh ... inhaled a pesticide and won't allow me to take him to hospital. He's breathing poorly, sweating and nauseous. Something is wrong with his eyes. Can you ... this is a huge favor ... likely wrong of me to ask … but can you please come by .. now?"

Ray paused as Ponch gently argued in kind about the need for emergency care and getting the man to the hospital. Pushing harder than he intended, Ray eventually found himself sinking into a chair in utter relief when the doctor finally agreed to an urgent visit, if only to insist later on improving the man's general care.

_"We will take him to the emergency room, Frank. This sounds like nothing to fool with regardless of his work status. And I'm sure with a little ingenuity, we can both get through that well enough."_

"Yes, I promise. I'll make him go if you say ... but for now ... he's refusing and frankly, I'm worried. He's been with me a long time and as I said, not here exactly ... legally." Ray was mostly truthful as he listened to Ponch moving around on the opposite side of the connection.

He could and would do more when Ponch arrived. A larger donation directly into the clinic's coffers to deepen them. Ray didn't see it as a bribe because he meant to do it anyway; though by law it could be seen as such if Riku survived and if anyone ever learned of the terrible accident.

There were so many _if's_ about contacting Doctor Ramirez and Frank knew he was completely deluding himself. He only could grasp that he needed Riku and the current circumstances proved it hands-down. He glanced at his friend and smiled then for another selfish reason.

Riku would stay if he saved him because he would have to. It was the only way.

In the recesses of his mind, he sensed more issues growing minute by minute yet he chose to throw them to the curbside. He, Franklin Ray, had means and he would try his very best. He would make it work and insist that Riku be cured here in his home.

Privately.

_Secretly_.

So that questions would not be asked about a pesticide that didn't exist. So that no one would learn of his involvement with Gail Lusscroft's murder.

And absolutely because Ray could not risk his treacherous collection. He simply could not risk losing his entire family … _his very children whom defined his life_.

No one could know about his ties to the deaths back in the States. Nor to the three new ones committed on the islands. But he needed to help Riku.

"First things, first." Ray was back to kneeling by Riku as his breath began to rattle despite the antidote being run intravenously. It was anticipated but still frightening because protocol called for life support to allow the medication the time to work … if it might work at all.

The dreaded balancing act was malevolent and Riku could easily die even with Ponch's intervention because it would be sorely limited. "Doctor Ramriez is on his way. He'll help and you'll be back on your feet in no time, Riku."

_**~ to be continued ~**_


	8. Chapter 8

**I do not own Hawaii Five-0 or any characters. No copyright infringement intended.**

**Notes:** Don't get too caught up in the following:

- the difference between psychopath and schizophrenic

- the entire validity of each part of Danny's dream

For the first, Max is theorizing based upon what he feels is right. He thinks the suspect is "playing god". But no one has all the information on the suspect so this is Max's conjecture. He is not the right expert to make the final call on what Franklin Ray's real issues are. He's probably more of a psychopath because he lacks remorse and he's a master manipulator, but he is also a narcissist. He knows right and wrong but doesn't care.

Franklin Ray is complex and could be a bit of all these things as a highly functioning individual. Overall and even though he's unraveling a bit while talking to himself or being emotionally all over the place, I really don't see him as schizophrenic.

So, Max's conjecture is just that and and it is not the 'gospel truth' for the story line. Danny says as much in another chapter or two. Also, dreams are wishy washy sometimes. Each and every aspect of Danny's dream is not necessarily going to be spot on. It is his interpretation upon waking. All of this in intentional for the story. Trust, me that some REALLY bad snake-like mojo is coming for him however!

Remember too: this is fan fiction, and I'm no doctor. I've only poked at Google and Wiki's to come up with an interesting make-believe character.

**H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O***

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

"We're not so different, you and I." Franklin Ray's eyes glittered happily and Ramirez wisely remained quiet. Upon arriving at the large mansion, his initial medical evaluation and attempt to call 911 had resulted in the appearance of a fully loaded handgun which now remained trained uncomfortably close to his head. Ponch's instinctive gut reaction had resulted in the gun being discharged into the wall directly behind his right shoulder. Instantly after, he'd been duly dispossessed of his cell phone.

_"I nearly forgot you were ex-military."_ Ray had ruefully smirked about the damage done to his wall. If the big doctor had physically reached him though, Ray knew the outcome would have been much worse than damaged plaster. The unexpected loud blast had caused Riku to jolt in shock, but he was in too much pain by that point to do more than allow his eyes to close of their own volition. Ray had noted the belligerent tightening of Ramirez's fists and approved of the man's readiness to fight.

However, he only wished it was with him .. or even, _for him_. He only needed time to convince Ramirez of that optimal choice.

"I'll be sure to be more careful with you." He now continued, watching as Ponch's face darkened due to his ever-rising anger. Partially disappointed, yet understanding that his friend's agreeable participation might just require more time, Ray smiled. The man was a medical doctor after all and of course he would put a patient's health first. It was all so refreshingly predictable.

"But yes. We are very, very much the same." He watched closely, perversely pleased that Ponch could become so very angry and yet control himself so well.

For as closely as Franklin Ray was watching him, Ponch was doing precisely the same in return. It hadn't taken long for his astonishment to become something else. Adopting an immediate clinical coolness out of a long-learned habit, he was used to dealing with the unpredictable no matter how painful or surprising in the end it might be. Hs only regret here was not seeing Franklin Ray for what he was much sooner. If he had, Gail Lusscroft might still have been alive.

Before the gun had appeared, the young man whom had been injured not by a pesticide, but by a dangerous snake, had weakly grabbed a portion of his skin between thumb and index finger. Ramirez had completely missed it as a type of warning. As a similar move was repeated though, this time Ponch nodded and stayed hunkered down near the sofa to eventually place a soothing hand on his new patient's arm.

He saw his peer's physical metamorphosis and also understood the message as Ray referred to the time he'd killed a man. Not quite in pure self-defense, Ponch had indeed shot a man at point-blank range and under severe duress to save his family. To save his niece, Rebecca.

Those details would be of no interest to the doctor. The only fact that was of importance was that the esteemed Alphonse Ramirez had in fact at one time, killed. Narrowing his eyes, Ramirez carefully considered how that knowledge might help him because now, he was royally stuck between a rock and a hard place. With Ellen working nights, he'd only left a voicemail for Jasper Mitchell that he might be running late to the office from needing to visit Ray's home. There had been no need to do more. Yet it could just be enough if he didn't show up as planned or return the calls he knew would eventually come.

"Kindred spirits I'd say." Ray intoned and Ponch felt his ire growing. Not a quiet man by nature, it was more than a trial to digest Franklin Ray's true self and worse to put up with his gleeful comments.

"He needs a hospital." Taking refuge in his work, Ponch gently tapped Riku's shoulder. He had instantly assessed the outward physical symptoms to affix an oxygen mask attached to a portable tank. He then diligently ran a second intravenous line for fluids to help combat Riku's shock and a stethoscope remained slung around his neck swinging back in forth in time to his stress. After taking the Indian's blood pressure reading again, Ponch made a disgruntled rough noise under his breath.

"Frank, this isn't going to work."

There was never an issue with a pesticide. The entire discussion had altered significantly after Ponch's initial evaluations which included removal of the pressure bandage to examine the wound. The general mood in the room had plummeted even more based upon the eventual answer to his ongoing inquiries regarding who and how the first intravenous had gotten into the injured man's arm. Lastly, the reluctant truth about what its bagged contents actually held nearly rendered Ramirez speechless as he realized whom he was dealing with.

"I can't do anything more for him here." Ponch growled angrily. Already struggling to breath as the venom slowly began to affect his respiratory system, there was almost nothing else Ponch could easily manage for Riku. "This man needs a hospital."

"He has you." The finality of the conversation was established as Ray continued to keep the gun steadily aimed at Ponch's head. The medical bag that Ponch had in his possession was indeed well-equipped and what he'd already done for Riku calmed Ray significantly. What he saw now only compounded the validity of his near-frantic phone call to his friend

"He has you, Ponch. And you are going to pull him through this." From years of experience, Ponch had developed a deep kit to manage nearly every medical emergency and it was something which Frank was well aware. "You are going to be his best and only chance."

A moment after though, he oddly aimed the handgun at Riku to prey upon his peer's Hippocratic oath. "We're going to move to the apartment above the stables. You will take care of Riku there with what's in your bag, plus whatever you might need from the lab. As I've said, there will be no hospital."

"Lab?" Ponch couldn't help raising his eyebrows at that. Based upon the one-sided smirk, he also knew it was where the murders had been committed. Sagging on his knees, Ponch rubbed his hand over his face roughly. Hs mind was racing through the frightening things he was now learning by every startling second. Franklin Ray was suddenly becoming so much more than even he might be able to handle.

"Is that where the snakes are, Frank?" It was an attempt at the beginnings of a confession and to manage the man, but it completely backfired on Ponch when Ray smiled with a radiant warmth.

"Yes. Some of them, but not my favorites. No, they are here." He purred out the words in pleasure, aching to reveal his most beloved children to Doctor Ramirez in the depths of his very soul. He especially wanted to when Ramirez literally paled and swallowed convulsively with a nervous glance around the room. He sniffed back an amused chuckle as it dawned fully upon Ramirez that Riku had been bitten inside the mansion.

"I keep them here, Ponch. Separate from the project because they are so very special." Ray only partially explained things, content to keep Ramirez off-balance and on edge until he could impress him. "I'll show them to you, but not yet. Later."

Sucking in a bit of a whistling sigh, Ray frowned regretfully because he didn't dare show the doctor his special charges just yet. It would take much more time to gain that confidence. So for now, the stables and the renovated apartment made sense for a number of good reasons. Starting with its relative seclusion from the main house, it also boasted the lab, state of the art surveillance cameras, and inescapable private rooms.

Not only could Riku be treated comfortably there, but Ramirez would be safely imprisoned until he might come willingly onboard. With every prayer he could muster for his beloved Kali, Ray smiled again while waving his gun demonstratively.

"Let's go. You'll have to manage your things and Riku .. we'll take our time. But please, please don't try anything. I'd hate for this to end before it even had a chance to begin."

**H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O***

"This has got to stop." Danny moaned into his fisted hand as he sat on the edge of his bed. Woken by a scarily vivid dream that was more real than not, he was trembling from far more than a cold sweat-stained t-shirt. He felt truly sick this time as the dream stayed with him at every passing second. He also knew the large bulk of it by heart and he shook his head again, unable to divest himself of it ... confused as to why he could neither rid himself or even simply wake before it unfolded.

_The horses in their tidy stable were again disturbed. This time it was due to men who were arguing in a deep fervor of discontent. Banks of center aisle lights were turned on to flood the stable and shine light into each stall as the three men passed by the agitated animals._

_The sudden light was overly bright and Danny winced at the sharpness. He was forced to look away for the burning flair of optical pain. Blinking and wincing, even shielding his eyes, he could only see shadowed silhouettes as they traipsed towards a rear staircase. The bleary dark images went up higher to a door above the stalls. One was injured … or sick .. small, lithe and nearly limply held up by another much larger shape._

It was the same dream, yet it was also different. Regardless, Danny thought he knew the big man's profile. He distinctly realized that he should know him so very well. But the fluctuation between stable and richly adorned bedroom was severe as the hissing increased and refused to abate. Unable to wake, he was forced to let it happen knowing that he'd find himself trapped in the large bed.

In his dream and just before he could put a name to the darkened outline of the man's face, _Danny found himself in the bed. Breathing hard in trepidation as he felt the weighted coil moving on his chest. Hearing the subtle hiss, he fought the urge but couldn't deny himself from looking._

_He failed to keep his eyes closed as the snake's head wavered off his chest and came slowly into his line of sight. Inches away now, Danny moaned in fear because he was __unable to move as the brightly colored snake met his gaze._

_Eye to eye they stared at each other ...__ then .. it lunged viciously towards his face in a blur of motion._

_This time, __Danny screamed from the four-poster canopy bed as the snake jabbed at his eyes. The resulting pain was ten times worse than that in the stables once the overhead lights had been flung on. _

_The pain worsened even more, then never stopped and completely blinded, he could only continue to scream. _

Drenched in sweat from that remembered pain, Danny was visibly shaking as he sat on the edge of his bed in the dark. He thought he had died in the dream. He was sure of it based upon the white-hot agony which lanced into his head. First looking at his hands which lay trembling now in his lap, Danny wearily checked the time. It was early and he could sleep for a few more hours before needing to get ready for work. But he was unable to move from where he sat, rooted amongst rumpled sheets and discarded pillows.

He glanced at the side table knowing this time it would certainly happen even though it was early in the morning and dawn was only teasing the horizon. "Don't do it." With his speaking voice so shattered and dry, Danny coughed through his soft plea, wondering if he'd truly screamed before waking.

"Please don't do it."

Still, he gasped when it did with a stunned curse dying on his lips. As the glimmer of light lit his cell phone, he was up and grappling for the answer button before it could barely finish vibrating once.

Knowing it was Steve, Danny didn't ask his most obvious question as the name of the large man's silhouette suddenly came to him. It materialized in the instant he placed the phone to his ear and his blurted words were made as a factual statement while struggling one-handed out of his ruined t-shirt.

"It's Ponch, isn't it."

_**~ to be continued ~**_


	9. Chapter 9

**I do not own Hawaii Five-0 or any characters. No copyright infringement intended.**

**Notes: **Gotta love these sneaky wabbits! thanks for your patience the sneaky wabbits were also oby-noxiously persnickety after insisting on additions. I say one or the other - they get to add something or be annoying - certainly not both!

HUGE thanks to CinderH - the bunny had totally gone off track (darn ether sniffing!). Thanks to TheDogo for kicking bunnies to the curb with a bit more purpose! :-)

**H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O***

**CHAPTER NINE**

Danny was furious with himself and for the unwanted circumstance fobbed off on him. Scarcely able to even look at Steve, he sat in an embarrassed rumple in the passenger seat of Steve's Silverado truck. Exhausted and in a foul mood that had continued on for hours, he focused only on the dock and the two fishing boats which bobbed aimlessly side by side.

"I'm sure he's fine." Steve tried again, but got nowhere as Danny merely scowled through the windshield. Making a face, Steve pinched the bridge of his nose for his partner's ongoing ill temper before returning to the task at hand. If Danny had been entranced by the foreboding brought on by his nightmare, then Steve had been equally stunned by the eventual and very emphatic torrent of words.

Reading his friend's astronomical volume of stress, he'd insisted upon picking Danny up at home rather than meeting him at the office. Steve had found him outside on the sidewalk covered in a sheen of sweat and just pacing. The time waiting had allowed Danny's temper to simmer and then begin to boil over. Angry with himself as the worst of the dream faded, his attitude seemed to be even resentful as he slid into the Silverado.

Steve's initial questions were apparently too careful because Danny simply shut him down and tuned him out. Abandoning that caution, it cost Steve a very significant amount of determined prodding to get Danny to even begin speaking. Prodding turned into pointed demands, and he soon found that it was because this last dream was much worse than what he'd borne witness to. The defensive posturing proved it, as did Danny's initial reticence which conversely morphed into an animated retelling that still seemed greatly edited.

Studying the boats and cataloging movement below decks on one, Steve spoke softly into the air while rapping the steering wheel in the truck. "We'll put this to bed and call him."

"Whatever." The reply was abrupt as Danny bent his head to check his weapon for the hundredth time. His fingers were damp and he was barely able to sit quietly in the enclosed space as they waited for the buy to go down.

After the nightmare when he'd essentially pounced on his cell phone to blurt out his statement, Danny found that Steve hadn't called about Doctor Ramirez at all. He'd called about the failed overnight sting operation and a resurgence in the fractured group's activity. According to a much more reliable source, the deal would be going down at dawn and at a different, more remote marina. Apologizing for the last-minute scramble, Steve had called to convene the team for rapid deployment.

It had caught Danny completely unprepared and he'd had a terrible time mentally changing gears. Then, since he had slipped so very badly not only on the phone but in person, Steve had pushed because he didn't like what he saw nor the attitude that he was getting. Neither was the way to go into a mission and he argued only to get to the bottom of it.

Unable to gain his equilibrium, Danny had resentfully vented what he called a ridiculous _story_ with a fair amount of self-editing especially related to his final sickening thought of maybe being killed by the vile creature. That latter part he absolutely kept to himself. Though some irritability remained mostly aimed at himself, the purge had helped to some extent. True to form, Danny was all business by the time they'd readied themselves down by the dock.

Taking a moment to size his partner up, Steve quizzically absorbed the tightly pinched expression. He was absolutely on the job but continually irked about the disturbing dreams. He sniffed under his breath in understanding because Danny was back to studying the docks and the faint shadows glimpsed through boat windows. Before he could say anything more on any subject, Danny leaned over in interest and instantly Steve was on alert.

"There. Let's go." Danny pointed with the muzzle of his gun. The movement was subtle but much more obvious since the two original silhouettes had become a hazy grouping of four. "It's going down right now."

He didn't wait for Steve as he thumbed his comm link to advise both Chin and Kono. Heaving an appreciative sigh, Steve allowed the assertive control as he followed his partner carefully out of the truck to put a more acceptable end to at least one issue.

**H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O***

Hours later Steve received a call that he hadn't expected despite Danny's earlier issues. It was a call of reckoning that he didn't precisely know how to present to his team once he'd heard Ellen Ramirez out. He didn't know what to do after completely failing in calming the normally unflappable woman. More specifically, that conversation and its very special subject was something he didn't quite know how to present to Danny.

"Damn it." Alone in his office Steve swore softly as he stood over his desk and tried to organize his newly scattered mind. It had taken hours, but they had diligently wrapped up their early morning successful mission. The criminals were interrogated, dressed down, processed into the system, and duly jailed. Kono had already snuck out of the offices as soon as her signature hit the approval line at the bottom of her report. Danny had finally calmed down too, taking solace in his work. Steve was relieved for the healthy distraction, yet now all of those apprehensive feelings were going to percolate to the surface again.

"Ready to go?" Looking up sharply, Steve hadn't realized that he'd gotten so buried in his thoughts. Smiling and tapping his watch, Danny was in his doorway and obviously more than ready to leave for an early dinner downtown. "Drinks. Dinner? Day's over .."

"Ah, no. Not just yet actually. There's a bit of a problem." Caught off guard, Steve apologetically interrupted while staring into Danny's face. His entire demeanor caused the smile to evaporate, the happy comments to dwindle away and the worried lines of stress to instantly reappear.

"Something's come up." Leaning on his knuckles, Steve dropped his eyes to study the pen he'd left on his desk. "Ellen Ramirez just called."

"What?" Feeling the blood drain from his face, Danny's voice fell an octave to barely reach where Steve was standing. He didn't want to hear more of what Steve might say; not a single word of it. Before he could think, his feet moved by their own volition and he was striding angrily towards his own office before Steve could offer an explanation.

"Danny." He was too late because Danny was already gone. The door simply slammed shut and Steve heaved a worried breath as he watched his partner storm away. Instead of following him, Steve waved to Chin who sat baffled by the suddenly odd behavior between the two men.

"What was that about?" Chin questioned. "You two, okay?"

"I need you to check into the background of a Doctor Franklin Ray." Cutting to the chase, Steve worked entirely off his instincts. According to Ellen Ramirez, Ray was the last person to have been with her husband five hours earlier. While it wasn't an alarming amount of time, the plain fact was that it was entirely out of the ordinary for the caring doctor and devoted family man.

"The philanthropist? We met him at the clinic that one time." Expecting a better explanation, Chin was even more confused by the demand. "Okay. What do you want me to focus on ... and why?"

"Yeah, the very same man, Chin. I want to know what he's doing here in Oahu. Where he lives, who works for him, what he does on a daily basis, even what his hobbies are." Steve was speaking to Chin but nervously watching Danny as he paced miserably from one end to the other in his small office.

"I have a very good reason to pay him a personal visit, but need much more information. I need everything you can get on him and as soon as possible."

"Consider it done. But why ... and where are you going now?" Chin chuffed a noise as Steve rounded his desk with every intention of leaving.

"Doctor Ramirez has been reported missing by his wife." At that, Chin's jaw literally fell open in surprise. However, he kept his counsel while waiting for Steve to chunk through his mental processes. "Danny and I are going to the family home to interview Ellen and his brother, Mike. Doctor Mitchell will also be meeting us there since he was the one who first thought there might be a problem because Ponch never showed up at the clinic today and no one can reach him."

"How does Franklin Ray figure into all of this?" Chin knew there had to be a common thread. There had to be some sort of relationship between the two, and once again, he was left surprised by the answer.

"Ray was the last one to see Ponch this morning. Ellen said she called him and so did Jazz, but the man suddenly seems quite unable to help." Having only met him one brief time at the clinic, Steve already didn't trust that initial response. While Ray had seemed pleasant enough, in truth he had been aloof and dancing through overly polite words which could be perceived as not entirely sincere. As heresy, that interaction meant mostly nothing. However, Ponch had considered him a much closer friend and based on what Ellen related, certain things didn't feel right. Coupling all of this with Danny's disturbing _story_ or dream or whatever they tried to call it and the situation was distinctly unsettling.

"Jazz had a voicemail from Ponch that he'd be late because he was visiting Ray's home to help with something important. He didn't say what exactly, however he never showed up at the clinic. He missed each and every one of his appointments."

"You got it." Understanding that Steve needed to meet the doctor fully armed with information, Chin nodded in consent. "Give me a few hours and I'll have what you want and, if it's meant to be, even a search warrant."

"Thanks." Scooping up the keys to his truck, Steve leaned into Danny's office before fully entering to block the repetitive path. "Danny, let's go. "We need to see Ellen and I'll fill you in on the specifics in the truck."

Taking the higher dominant road, Steve purposefully invaded his partner's space, and was forced to stumble backwards when Danny rudely brushed past him in a furor. An elbow just missed Steve's sternum as his tightly strung friend stalked from the office and down the hall. Muttering under his breath, Steve shook his head uselessly as he trotted to keep up.

Doing his best to ignore the tempest in the passenger seat, Steve caught Danny up while on the road, knowing that he was paying attention to every word despite the fractious attitude. However, Danny was listening in and around flitting images of broad-shouldered silhouettes backlit by skittish horses and colorful snakes. After making it through the bulk of the day, Danny had moved on by focusing on his work, and had stupidly assumed _it_ was over. He had assumed that Ponch was fine, that nothing had happened and the dream had been nothing more than that.

Nonetheless, one unexpected phone call had ruined that particular notion.

The shocked surge of anger had faded quickly only because he was simply exhausted. A poor night's sleep interrupted not once, but twice and Danny found that he was again mentally back-pedaling to keep up with events.

He was bone-tired, worried and continually off-kilter. Pausing to try and focus, he chose to lean his head against the cold glass of the window, closing his eyes in an attempt to moisten what felt like a dry-eyed burn.

"You okay?" Danny knew the question would be coming and he waved an idle hand between them to acknowledge and refute the careful tone. He was upset, yet essentially fine. However, he suddenly didn't feel like speaking as his head gently thumped the glass in time to a rougher portion of highway. It wasn't to last though as he lazily jounced along to the truck's heavy ride.

There was a muted disagreeable sigh, indicating that the abstract wave wasn't enough. A faint smile glimmered because Danny easily imagined the occasional circumspect glances based upon the subtle drift or slight change in forward motion.

"Eyes on the road, partner." Danny drawled tiredly, satisfied for once when he heard the muffled surprised snort from the driver's seat.

"You sic'd Chin on this Doctor Ray character pretty fast." Keeping his head wearily braced against the glass, Danny only half-rotated his head to peer one-eyed over towards Steve. After a short sleepless night and a very long active day, he was now working on squirreling away any remaining energy reserves for the visit to Ellen Ramirez. What he wasn't sure he'd be able to hide were the ghostly shadowed images lurking so closely to the surface. His voice was slightly raspy and giving away a bit of that truth, too. But he approved Steve's move whole-heartedly, knowing that anything Chin might uncover would be helpful before they paid the wealthy philanthropist a personal visit.

"I have a feeling we're going to need more than the usual background check. I want us prepared when we get over there to ask Doctor Ray a few questions using our own special brand of tactic." Steve stayed intentionally bland, recognizing Danny's need for space and yet support at the same time. He grinned, pleased when Danny managed a short laugh at his choice of words. He had witnessed one disconcerting nightmare for himself, and didn't doubt that morning's event was any less the trial.

Especially based upon how he'd found his partner treading in an agitated repetitive circle in his own parking lot.

On top of it all, what Danny had confessed had stayed with Steve throughout the entirety of the day. It had stayed in the recesses of his mind through their morning operation, through interrogations and had just come to be a dusty, moldy feeling of disquiet until Ellen Ramirez's phone call. Glancing over to where Danny still sat huddled up against the passenger door with his eyes closed, Steve disapproved of the lax way he was limply rocking in time to the truck's movement. Because for that outward appearance of supposed relaxation, the gritted set of his jaw was easily giving him away.

Steve knew that if the edited version of the dream had stayed with him as a second-hand story of sorts, then it had been and continued to be much worse for his partner.

**~ to be continued ~**


	10. Chapter 10

**I do not own Hawaii Five-0 or any characters. No copyright infringement intended.**

**H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O***

**CHAPTER TEN**

Danny and Steve had spent two hours with Ellen, Mike and Doctor Mitchell in their rambling home. Upon their arrival, Steve's wry glance towards Danny was discreetly admirable because whatever attitude he'd had at the office or in the truck had quite simply evaporated upon stepping foot on Ramirez soil. The barely seen snide turn of his partner's head and twitch of a particular middle finger clearly communicated Danny's own feelings of that opinion and Steve had nearly laughed out loud. Absolutely perturbed by the entire thing, Danny had been the very epitome of calm, cool and collected as they all tried to get to the bottom of Ponch's disappearance.

"I'd say we have probable cause." Chin concluded as both men summarized the family's worries and complaints. Now back at Five-0 Headquarters, they were comparing notes and more anxious to hear what Chin might have learned.

"According to Ellen, Ponch went to see Doctor Franklin Ray before he was scheduled to visit the clinic that same afternoon for a tour. He didn't say why he left so early, only that it was important." Danny was impatient as he repeated the key elements. Ellen had worked the night shift, coming home mid-morning to an empty house which was normal unto itself because Ponch would have dutifully been at the clinic. With her nerves how shattered after the passage of so many hours, she had been in tears while explaining Jasper's direct call to her in search of her husband.

"Jasper only had an early morning voicemail from Ponch." Steve added. "He mentioned running by Ray's house but fully expected to be at the clinic by late morning."

"Well, besides being the last person to see Ponch, what he used to collect when he was younger is terrifying. He stopped after his father died." Chin said as he swiped a dozen images onto the main viewing screen from the Smart table. Each snake was in a threatening pose with its Latin genus noted duly underneath next to a more common moniker. Next to him, Danny folded his arms protectively across his chest before backing a subtle half-step. The old cold case files with their pictures of the deceased victims, deliberate descriptions and lack of over-riding proof had been bad enough.

"You're kidding. Snakes? He used to collect snakes?" Danny murmured as a feeling of ice settled in the pit of his stomach. The sight of so many photographs unnerved him and was much worse, especially when his eyes settled on the picture of a coral snake very much like the one Max had shown them. The subsequent realization came hard on his initial reaction's heels and he glanced to Steve who seemed almost angry as he studied each photograph. The volume of what Chin uncovered in a few short hours solely related to Doctor Franklin Ray was beyond staggering.

"He's the connection." Danny whispered as he fought a feeling of being disembodied when the well-appointed, darkly hued bedroom flit across his mind.

"I'm not so sure he _used to_ collect anything. I don't think he ever stopped. He's slick and very, very smart," Steve noted as he looked at each of the impressive pictures. He also was agreeing wholeheartedly as he approved of Chin's first presentation of interesting findings.

"It took him a long time to make a mistake, but he made that mistake here. He just gave us a more than a very good reason to pay him a personal visit." Steve added firmly.

"You think he's responsible for the deaths here?" Like all of them, Kono was upset by the news of the doctor's disappearance. She'd returned to the offices as soon as her cousin contacted her with the news concerning Doctor Ramirez. It didn't bode well for him as shady dots were connected from the mainland back to a wealthy philanthropic Doctor of Anthropology with an interesting, eccentric hobby.

"I guess it could make sense, but do we have enough to get on the property?" Kono added worriedly. "Besides, the two vics here are women. Even the ones from the mainland are all female; why would he want Doctor Ramirez?"

"Step one is because Ellen said this Franklin Ray is the last person who physically saw Ponch. That gets us on the property." Torn by splintered images of his nightmare, Danny had been chomping at the bit to gain the tiniest shred of evidence even dared to hint at where their friend might be. He rubbed his chest though where a fist-sized knot had taken up a temporary home of sorts. His next observation stunned them all and had Steve literally cursing at the concept.

"As to why, it's because Ponch is a medical doctor. Max said that intervention failed each time." Danny's eyes were dark with worry as he digested his own concept and nodded. "If Ray is our guy, it makes sense for him to want better resources to improve his end result. He'd want a real doctor and Ponch is one of the best."

"Kidnapping." Chin sniffed thoughtfully. Lost in thought, Chin tapped the table restlessly. He was swiping through picture after picture, distressed that he had yet to see a benign snake. Each of them were deadly in its own right. His research into the cold case and each of the mainland deaths was more than disturbing. He had also pulled up particulars on the Ray mansion and recent goings on per Steve's direction and that had continued to yield an array of interesting information.

"Doctor Franklin Ray moved here from Virginia a little over two years ago. Prior to that he traveled the world, spending significant time in Asia and India. He's a certified pilot and a generous philanthropist favoring cultural endeavors, especially that of "Sa Prathama Sanskrati Vishvavara" — more commonly what we call India, which is considered by many to be the first and most supreme culture in the world."

Chin made a face because there was so much more that begged to be cobbled together yet it all seemed to evade a direct tie. As he read and reread the old cold case files, then evaluated Ray's current living arrangements, he was sure something was decidedly wrong with the setup.

"The mansion is large and he lives in the main wing with one employee." Chin heaved in a patient sigh. "Riku Bhandari has worked for Franklin Ray for a number of years. They met in Calcutta or Kolkata which is more correct, and Ray pulled him out of the slums." He slowed down as he read a new file out loud, something he hadn't quite seen before. But as he read, certain things were entirely making sense. In fact, it was truly eye-opening.

"This part is interesting, too. Bhandari is a fifth generation snake handler. A snake charmer for lack of another description." With that, Chin swiped is hand across the Smart table to show the team a much younger image of Bhandari with his father performing on a dusty Indian square to a horde of excited watchers. The young man was handsome in his youth, smiling and clearly at ease with the attention and his family's trade.

"Fabulous. Sounds like a very good reason to implement step two." Uncharacteristically, Danny muttered under his breath before forcing his feet to remain rooted to where he stood. He was unable to tear his eyes from the images though as he spoke. "So tell me again, why exactly the authorities couldn't find a way to stick this guy?"

"He was questioned numerous times but there was a definitive lack of proof. There wasn't a single snake in his possession after his father died from a poisonous snake bite. He said he hated them all due to bad memories and moved on. He allowed searches and welcomed the authorities. There wasn't a trace of a single animal on the property; no food stuffs or bedding. Nothing," Kono reiterated what her cousin had already laid out. She didn't need to say that the food would be live either. They knew that mice, rats or rabbits were the mainstay of the reptiles' diet.

"He went underground. He didn't stop." Steve was sure of it as they discussed the findings. There had to be a reason as to why Ray had been part of the various persons of interest interviewed at one time or another. "His past supposed collection must have been impressive. Why else was he questioned?"

Quietly, the four paused to page through the photographs and certain interesting bits of information duly noted in a few of the files.

"Hindsight." Steve rudely complained about his personal appraisal of the documentation while he glanced worriedly towards Danny. As he thought, Danny's temper was firmly back in place but communicated only by a severe, stony expression.

"You said that Ellen didn't think Franklin Ray was capable of harming Ponch, though. Right?" Kono quietly questioned, causing Danny to shake his head. That part of their conversation at the house had been the most difficult even though they'd both been exceedingly cautious floating the idea to the Ramirez family.

"No, Ellen had a very difficult time with this concept at first." Danny added, frowning as he pictured Ellen's shocked reaction in her kitchen.

_"No, I can't see that being the case. Not Frank. And why ever would you think that he's done something?"_ Ellen's eyes had widened in total disbelief. "_He and Alphonse met at a fundraiser months ago and became fast friends. They've gotten together many times for drinks and even a round of golf. Frank was here for dinner to initially meet everyone and discuss if the clinic might fit within his philanthropic program. He doesn't donate to just anyone."_

_"We're just talking, Ellen, and it might be nothing. Danny and I are going to pay him a personal visit and I'm only asking now because it might help us; what do you know about him?"_ Steve had coached as gently as possible. He had kept any deeper hypotheses out of the discussion by dwelling on the sole fact that Ray could have been the last person to see her husband. _"Other than this deep pockets and supposed interest in the clinic, what do you know about Doctor Franklin Ray?"_

No one had been able to answer the question. Still crying, Ellen had stared at Mike, who only managed an angry shrug of sorts. Even Jasper had toyed worriedly at his lip, looking down at his hands to finally shake his head because he had nothing to offer.

"The only thing Ellen added was knowing that Ray had a niece." Danny sighed pensively, scowling though when Kono made a funny noise.

"No he doesn't." Kono argued while displacing her cousin's overhead display with a younger picture of Franklin Ray with his parents. "He's an only child. So unless he's referring to a god child or someone else, there is absolutely no niece in his life."

Steve could only throw his hands up in the air as he stared at the old family photograph. Slim as it could be, it was a type of exaggeration or even a downright lie. "What else? Anything else we can use, Chin?'

"Oh yes. Check this out." Chin was boasting now though he wasn't sure how important it might be. But to him, the findings were telling. His investigation into the man's comings and goings included who he'd hired or done business with locally. Such information provided a trail of daily behavior and ingrained habits. The property was huge and yet only the two men occupied a small portion of its space.

Other than his own occasional attendance at swanky soirees and fundraisers where he was free and easy with his checkbook, he held no parties and no social gatherings of note. Other than Doctor Ramirez, he had no external acquaintances of any kind. On top of these things, the list of paid staff was incredibly short and it focused on two key areas: gardening and the basic care of three horses.

"Even if he's living in one-quarter of that house, in more than two years what millionaire have you ever heard of who doesn't have at least one housekeeper?" Chin was sure that fact meant something. Other than Riku Bhandari, no one was every invited to or had a need to enter the house ... paid or otherwise.

"A gardening crew comes once a week and there's a monthly delivery of grain and hay to the stables." Chin continued, utterly unaware that he was accidentally raising a new flotilla of red flags to brandish in Danny's ashen face. He missed the steadying hand which Steve had astutely laid on Danny's shoulder as he suddenly swayed in place.

"Stables? Horses?" Stunned, Danny blinked as a weird shudder ran through his body. Looking over to Steve in total disbelief, he lowered his voice to barely a whisper. "He has horses? I'm so done with this if one of them is gray."

"Yeah. He's got three behind the main house to the rear of the property." Reading off his notes, Chin didn't look up or hear what Danny had whispered. "In fact, there's a second entrance back there where those deliveries are made. I'm guessing that Riku Bhandari masquerades as the stablehand, too. This guy is quite multi-talented."

"I'm not sure I like this new skill of yours, Danno." Steve muttered quietly as Danny's shoulder sagged under his hand. Blowing a thread of air through pursed lips, Chin read on as Steve moved closer both to buoy his partner and to hear more of what was being explained.

"We have to get over there." The new strain in Danny's voice made both cousins look up. As each syllable was uttered, his voice rose uncontrollably until he was almost shouting without meaning to.

"It's more than enough! Old hobbies? Max found horse hair on Gail Lusscroft. Ponch saw this guy last ... he's got no niece and his one full-time employee is a what? A snake charmer? Who in god's name is a snake charmer!"

Wiping sweat from his face, Danny stared hard at Chin who finally nodded in full agreement. The cousins were perplexed by the sudden emotion but assumed it was entirely because of the unsavory subject and Ponch's disappearance. They, too, were unsettled if their combined new hypothesis of Ray as their suspect was valid. Especially if the rich philanthropist had indeed kidnapped a medical doctor and one of their good friends to further his terrible research.

"Ten to one, he's our maniacal snake-man. I say we go." Using both hands, Danny rubbed both hands over his face before palming his eyes to vainly force shadowed ghosts out of his head.

"Agreed." Steve simply stated. Under his hand, Danny's shoulder held a fine tremble and Steve tried to settle him with another reassuring subtle squeeze. "I totally agree."

More than thoughtful about the new information and completely unable to even smile at Danny's '_snake-man_' label, Steve rubbed Danny's shoulder before releasing him to rap the table with purpose. It was the team's command to get their things together that very minute because they were leaving. "Yeah, this is more than enough for me …. definitely enough for probable cause."

_**~ to be continued ~**_


	11. Chapter 11

**I do not own Hawaii Five-0 or any characters. No copyright infringement intended.**

**Notes: ** a bit of a bonus chapter. Blame it on the 2010 Chardonnay. ;-)

**H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O***

**CHAPTER ELEVEN**

Ponch stood in the middle of the spartan room with a rivulet of blood streaming down his right arm. He had taken the first opportunity offered to him and had quite unfortunately, lost. In the short tussle, the gun had discharged and Ponch currently had a deep bloody furrow entrenched in his bicep. While it certainly hurt and was freely bleeding, it was far from being dangerous.

Both of his hands were tightly clenched as he stared angrily at the camera lens in the far upper corner and then purposefully back towards the one and only door. Other than one dark green cot more commonly used for camping and a small white sink, there was nothing. Once they'd been forced into the small room, Ray had been mysteriously quiet and Ponch sensed that they had actually been briefly left alone.

Behind him, Riku stirred weakly as if in pain. As before, two intravenous lines ran into his arms and the oxygen mask was in place with the portable tank stuck between the head of the cot and the wall. One IV held the antivenin and the other continued to run fluids however, his vital signs were crazily fluctuating.

_"Well that's taken care of."_ The hollow voice intoned suddenly from one corner of the room and Ponch couldn't hide his startled reaction.

_"I've moved your truck back here behind the stable. Away from any prying eyes. If there's any other equipment you may need from it, please don't hesitate to ask and I'll retrieve it for you."_

Every so often, Riku would give out with a sharp, short barked cough followed by a shallow, pained inhale as if he'd suddenly lost his breath. The new sign was worrisome and Ponch had already rummaged through his medical kit for an ambu-bag, but he needed to know more. Focusing on that instead of what Frank said, Ponch used it to control his temper.

"What's going to happen?" Ignoring the explanation entirely, Ponch spoke loudly into the room knowing full well that Frank could both hear and see him. "I need to understand his symptoms to know if I can manage them."

From where he sat in the comfortable observation room, Ray smiled happily as he studied Ramirez. His friend was angry, but he was sure that the medical doctor would eventually understand. Ray was more than pleased because Riku was still alive. However, that fact only allowed a myriad of new ideas to readily take up residence in his mind. Working with Ponch could revitalize the original purpose of the coral snake project and such a novel idea gave him a new hope. He could do so much more with Ramirez by his side.

"Yes, it's meant to be." Ray whispered to himself as his smile deepened at the realization. The possibilities suddenly seemed endless to him and it meant that Riku would stay, too.

_"We could be a very powerful team, you and I. It's something I should have though of even before today."_ Ray's elated voice thrummed again through the speakers and Ponch no longer restrained himself from expressing his true feelings.

"You're a lunatic!" Throwing caution to the wind, Ponch knew that Jazz would have done something by now for having missed an entire day's worth of work at the clinic. Upset about Ellen and worried for his newest patient regardless of his yet unknown involvement, he growled out his own demands while gesturing angrily towards Riku. "Tell me now what I can expect to have to deal with in here!"

_"Take care of your arm first." _ Ponch froze in place at the unexpected request. _"You're bleeding and you really need to dress that wound, Ponch. Do that, and then I'll explain what's going to happen to Riku."_

Mired in place, he stood like a statue not even remotely interested in doing as Franklin Ray asked. It felt wrong, a subservient demand to even render him overly docile and he bristled against all of those feelings. Yet he did need to take care of the wound so in the very least, he was prepared to take Ray head-on later. And with the advent of that next time, he would have no intention of losing.

Scowling at the necessity, Ponch turned without a word to drop to his knees so that he could rummage through what was left of his medical kit. Ray had insisted on going through it to remove any implement that was sharp, such as his scissors, penknife and scalpel. He only deigned to leave the sterile needles meant for a syringe knowing that Riku could very well require adrenalin, sedation or added pain medication.

With ease, Ponch laid out gauze pads, medical wrap and antiseptic solution. Refusing to look, speak or give away any more than his tension already communicated, Ponch wiped the blood from his arm as he cleaned and then expertly wrapped the deep gouge using his teeth to rip bandages in lieu of his scissors.

Closing his eyes before rising to his feet, Ponch inhaled one long breath to steady his nerves and corral his temper. He would focus on Riku and await his next chance. It was all he could do until help arrived. Regaining his feet, he stood over the injured man intentionally giving Franklin Ray a bland view of his back before speaking loudly.

"Now, tell me, Frank. What the hell is going to happen to this man?" But there was no answer to his query. In fact, Ponch didn't even hear the faint flick of the switch indicating that the speaker had been turned on for Ray to reply. There was no mechanical hum. No background noise. Nothing.

"Damn it. Now what?" Ponch's whisper was to Riku who couldn't have answered if he wanted to. The lack of a reply was confusing and Ponch felt a tiny bit of his resolve waiver before he slammed it firmly back in place. He stood quietly, controlling his breathing as a different glimmer of a possibility teased his mind. Slowly, he actually began to smile.

The only reason Franklin Ray would have left them once again and so very soon, was because help had arrived.

**H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O***

Outside the gates to the mansion, Danny stood between the Five-0 team's two vehicles. Chin and Kono sat patiently in one, but he and Steve had gotten out of the Silverado for a quick visual reconnaissance. Each of them was vested, ready to go and already displeased that their page to the main house had gone unanswered.

"When we get into this place, you can have the second floor." Danny muttered into the ground. On edge and fidgety for action, he couldn't keep the canopied bed from his thoughts. For his part, Steve had already banned him from the stables, calling HPD in to take care of that task. They waited now as two police cruisers traveled the dusty unpaved dirt road to the property's distant rear entrance.

"Not a problem, Danno." Steve lightly agreed. "Once we get in, you can have the entire first floor with Chin, while Kono and I go up. If we have to; let's just take one thing at a time."

As before, he knew Danny both required space but a certain amount of honest support delivered within his own terms. The stable had been one thing because it made sense for Five-0 to pay a direct visit to the main complex, but Steve nodded now without making a spectacle of the rueful comment. No matter what his response, Danny would have gone charging up to the second floor if the need ever arose.

The short story was that his partner was itchy and worried. It meant that Steve was virtually the same as he reflected a similar preoccupation.

"Thank you." Danny mumbled quietly, disgusted with himself for the persistent nagging feelings of déjà vu.

_"We're in position, Steve."_ Sergeant Duke Lukela's voice boomed through their comm links. _"We're well back from the building and there's no sign of activity, yet. But Steve … I have eyes on Doctor Ramirez's Suburban which is parked near the barn."_

"Excellent." Steve breathed in appreciation because it certainly indicated that Ramirez had never left the property. Or if he had, then Franklin Ray was the responsible party. He looked up to find Danny staring at him though.

"Sure it's excellent until we have to tell Ellen." The tone was tired and fraught with worry as Danny clenched one hand into a tight fist. He blinked and shook his head as his stomach lurched at a remembered dream-state argument. However, his comment had made Steve begin to back pedal in apology which wasn't precisely what Danny had intended either.

"No, stop." Holding up one hand, Danny blew out a sigh because he hadn't meant anything by his words. "Before you say anything, yes I know that's not what you meant."

There was a huge _but_ left lingering and Steve nodded to heave out a rush of air that sounded a lot like a strong affirmative. "We don't have to go there just yet, Danno. Let's get this done."

An idea crept through Steve's mind and a small smile slowly appeared on his face. "Hey." Shoulders slumped, Danny had already turned towards the truck. He had one hand on the door's handle when Steve smirked even more.

"What?" When Danny looked up distractedly, Steve cocked his head towards the house and then cupped his free hand to his ear.

"You hear that?"

"A thing? You want to do a ... thing? Now? Seriously?" Incredulous, Danny's dramatic eye roll took only a millisecond and then he was biting back a broad smile. It took him even less time to consider the option and he shrugged, happily sliding back into the big Silverado.

His unexpectedly quick reaction and the spark of a genuine smile left Steve standing alone by the truck's big front grill with his hands raised high in askance.

"Well, let's go." Mimicking his partner from inside the truck, Danny held his hands up as if wondering what his issue was for not moving. Pantomiming Steve getting into the truck by walking two of his fingers across the dashboard, Danny then patted the driver's seat. A stress-enduced surge of adrenalin pushed away everything except for the scary images which he attempted to ignore. Focusing instead on the one-sided smile slowly brightening his partner's face, Danny killed those shadows too for a moment as he put his own cupped hand to one ear.

"Happy now? I totally heard it, too. So unless you want me to do this _thing_, it's high time we all got to see what this bigass behemoth is really made of." Danny was smirking as he buckled his seatbelt firmly across his lap.

"Behemoth. I like it." With a laugh, Steve waved Chin and Kono back before bounding to the driver's seat of the larger Silverado where he purposefully put the truck into reverse so it was lined up precisely in the center of the thick wrought iron entrance gate.

"Ready?" The one word was all kinds of eager though he wasn't actually waiting for permission by that point.

"Neanderthal. Just do it, Steven!" Eyebrows raised for the gleeful smile plastered firmly across Steve's face, Danny braced himself for the coming impact just as his partner hit the gas.

**H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O***

Ray had seen the Five-0 contingent arrive on the second set of cameras setup to manage the main entrance to his mansion. His shocked gasp when the first vehicle paused by the intercom to page the house, preceded a stumbled rise to his feet which toppled the chair he'd been sitting in. He hardly heard its resounding crash to the tiled floor as he bolted back to the main house in the van Riku had preferred to drive.

He had no plan because this wasn't supposed to have happened regardless of incarcerating Doctor Ramirez against his will. It was all happening too fast and Ray spun in place once he reentered the back entrance to the main house. His only thought was to save his children first. But which ones? He stood downstairs amongst them, out of breath and sweating profusely, wondering which to select for he thought he could just escape by plane with them.

"I have to save you." He was conversely whispering and then moaning out his words in frightful fits. "Four. Yes, I can take four of you." He could manage up to four by himself from their enclosures to the van and then out to the private airport. He could do that and run ... he could just leave Ponch and Riku. In fact, if he intended to save at least a few of his children that would be exactly what he would have to do.

"But the others." Moaning for their combined futures, Ray selected his first two which included the Black Mamba. But as he expertly captured and caged the truculent Mamba, he knew he was taking far too long. He was upset and drenched in sweat now as time ticked dangerously in his head. He couldn't take another; there would be no way.

"One. Just you? I can't have just .. one. No." Running shaky fingers through his hair, Ray's next feral groan was for his pending losses and he was near to tears. Without really thinking, he attacked the first enclosure, opening its side doors and then moving to the second. "Let them find you then. Let them have you all but on your terms, my loves."

Franklin let them all loose in his fit born of a frustrated sense of utter desperation. He smashed hinges and tore open enclosures lock by lock, fleeing as he heard a distant deep explosion from the front of the main drive. The sound proved that the authorities had indeed arrived and there would be no avoiding the truth if he didn't force himself to leave.

His final glance back, with only one cage in hand, was one of pure misery. The female Rhinkals was already on the move as the snakes took advantage of newly found freedom and shied away from each other for their differences. Ray watched as the Thai cobra reared defensively against a recalcitrant Eastern Brown snake.

His beloved children were angry and out for retribution. "Welcome them, now. Your way." It was the best that Franklin Ray could do and so, he ran.

_**~ to be continued ~**_


	12. Chapter 12

**I do not own Hawaii Five-0 or any characters. No copyright infringement intended.**

**Notes: **ok, so some more bad, bad words here .. but the stress warrants it.

**H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O***

**CHAPTER TWELVE**

He stood completely still in the doorway just staring, another side of his brain registering the reliable sounds of Kono clearing other rooms on the second floor. One hand still clenched the doorknob in a grip that was much too tight. The other held his weapon, but if he needed to use it then he would need a larger than life prompt. He had just quietly ensured with Danny that he was okay; and that both cousins were content enough in their understanding of the slight change-up in the normal pairings. For all of that, now Steve was the one who was most definitely not fine.

"Oh my god," Steve whispered, knowing it was the stupidest thing he could even consider saying. Yet he had no choice as he took two steps into the large bedroom. He thought he would find Doctor Ramirez at best, but certainly not what he saw now.

The bedroom was really a suite with a small sitting area off to the side and a fireplace in the far left-hand corner. It was trimmed in mahogany, ornately done with a thick white marble mantle. More for impact, it was obvious that it had never been used. Then it only got worse as Steve absorbed the rich, warm colors and the way the breeze, which came in through the room's single floor to ceiling window, chased the filtered light diffused by the lace white curtains across the hand-woven carpet.

The setting was plush and beautifully ostentatious down to the four-poster bed which he faced from the doorway. Only dimly did he realize it held no canopy but it didn't really matter by that point.

At first stunned by the reality of the sight which Danny had described in great detail, Steve felt his stomach twist uncomfortably. In the background, he heard the chatter as Kono successfully continued to clear each room. On the main floor, Danny and Chin were doing the same, yet Steve could neither move nor speak.

He anticipated seeing the snake but the room was completely empty. It was immaculate and utterly devoid of a true comfort. It was nothing but a shell.

Steve heard Danny first. Partially in stereo as his voice echoed from the main floor and also through Steve's comm link. Consumed by a sense of foreboding, Steve was finally moving. Danny's voice was roughened by an increase in his stress level. He stammered once and then twice over the comm link, the rising sense of a near fear clearly causing his voice to momentarily fade.

_"Guys. Ah .. yeah .. Steve. I .. I uh ... got a dead snake in here. Nothing.. uh .. nothing else so far."_

"Copy that." In the hallway now, Steve blinked as he slowly processed the words. At first mentally distracted, Steve barely got the acknowledgement out after he backed up and slammed the bedroom door closed. His brain kicked in then, perhaps a second too late as he lingered briefly in the long second floor hallway.

_"Don't touch it." _Everything was wrong and very badly off. Steve wasn't sure if he spoke aloud or if it was only running through his head at that point. _"Don't touch it. Don't touch it. Don't touch it."_

He was turning then and making for the staircase when it happened. _"Shit! Steve!" _

Danny's startled shout was louder than he'd ever heard and it finally shook his own tongue loose in his head. "Don't touch it!" Steve bellowed as he ran flat out and attacked the landing to the top of the staircase without pausing to take three and four gamboled steps at a time.

"God, Danny, don't touch it!" He was yelling now at the top of his lungs as he hit the bottom, not needing to guess which way to turn when he heard the stunned shout of a very real pain.

"Danny! Don't touch it!"

**H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O***

Wiping the sweat as it beaded across his forehead, Danny determinedly toed the dead reptile, relieved it was of a dull bland gun-metal color. No psychedelics or multicolored bands requiring the learning of a rhyme in order to be safe. He shivered against the dreamt feeling of the reptilian's body on his chest and focused solely on Ramirez and the absolute fact that they were soon to solve a number of dire cases.

"Nothing's going to happen," Reprimanding himself, Danny peered briefly around the room. Through the far door which led from study to over-sized dining room, he caught a brief glimpse of Chin. Everything was as it should be and the chatter through the comm link was normal and soothing. Plus the damned thing was already as dead as could be. However, what Danny didn't know was that the doctor's favorite snake, the Rinkhals, was known to feign death.

"Damned snakes." Angrily, Danny prodded it harder with his shoe before forcing himself to hunker down to do the same with the muzzle of his gun.

"Sick. Why couldn't you have all been dead in these damned dreams, too." Unable to escape entirely though, Danny muttered under his breath, somewhat fascinated by the snake's weird appearance and soft texture. Its long body was twisted in an unnatural position with its fanged mouth weirdly open as if it had been run over by a vehicle on the side of a hot dusty road. But in the plush modernly adorned study, of course, that wouldn't' have happened. In fact, there was no sign of injury or damage whatsoever.

Besides the merciless shadows of his dreams which were thriving in his imagination, what Danny didn't like was the snake's actual presence in the room and what it signified. Dead or not, it was free and out-of-place for any number of very valid reasons. Franklin Ray was their man; he was absolutely the same man responsible for so many horrific deaths and Danny fretted for Doctor Ramirez' safety.

"Shit." With a start, Danny wondered if more had been set loose from whatever cages Doctor Franklin Ray had hidden somewhere inside the mansion and if that's why the creature was dead. His head swung nervously as he tried to see every corner of the room from his position.

"No, you are not going to get the best of me," Danny bent his head to dab his face into his shirt sleeve. He was more than uneasy and aching to leave the stifling atmosphere of the main floor and the house as a whole. It was darker than it should be and even though he could hear his teammates through is comm link, it almost wasn't enough. Snakes fighting amongst themselves was something he was far from being interested in.

"Chin. Steve." He got up from his crouch quickly, newly alarmed at the concept of another and very alive snake possibly staring him down without his knowledge. Chin was on the main floor with him and just one or two rooms away. But Steve and Kono were upstairs clearing the second floor.

"Guys. Ah .. yeah .. Steve. I .. I uh ... got a dead snake in here." Danny continued carefully moving about the large study as he gave the update through his comm link with a nervous, eerie twitch. "Nothing.. uh .. nothing else so far._" _The hair on the back of his neck stood on end as he turned to survey more of the room.

_"Copy that."_ Through the link, Danny heard the weirdness of his partner's tone and then the uncomfortable verbal acknowledgement from each team member. The fact no one had questioned anything more about the find was disconcerting and it put them all on edge as they worked through each room in the rambling mansion.

Looking suspiciously now at the long flowing drapes which covered the windows down to the floor, he backed up to peer with new intent into corners. Positive he saw a fast slithering movement, he ducked lower to follow the shadow under the desk and tripped backwards when a gleam of shiny black eye momentarily glared back.

"Shit!" His inadvertent stumble brought the heel of his shoe in contact with the dead snake behind him and he lurched forward in disgust by the soft yielding feel. Completely distracted, he didn't realize that the 'dead' Rhinkals cobra had moved in fright itself.

The delicate hiss was like air escaping a child's balloon and the sound nearly stopped his heart as he turned in a wide-eyed stare to see the dead reptile very much alive and in an obvious defensive posture. With no recourse but to protect itself, the Rinkhals cobra was on end and waving threateningly in the air. The large female was upset and very unhappy too about its latest set of circumstances. The journey away from fellow feral captives had been arduous and defensively exhausting. The darkened study had beckoned and the snake thought itself safe ... but then, a new threat arrived.

_Eye to eye they stared at each other ... then .. it lunged viciously towards his face in a blur of motion._

"Shit! Steve!" His backwards stumble into the wall left him with nowhere to go and he hit it hard. Danny heard Steve's voice hollering commands but so enthralled by his new reality, he couldn't reply or even understand the words. The snake seemed huge in the small space. Now on-end, its very dark body had wide, white horizontal stripes around its upper midsection, but the flared caped neck and newly gaping mouth were terrifying.

This time, it was really happening despite lack of bedroom, canopy bed, or a colorful kaleidoscope of sequences. Yet, he still had no control. The only other remembered equals after the terrible frantic comparisons were to be the mind-blowing volume of pain ... and the resulting blindness.

Seconds later, it hit him and the pain was indescribable and beyond what he'd felt in his dream. A thousand pieces of shattered glass coalesced and then splintered into shards in each eye. He staggered and fell to his knees as the air left his lungs. Forced to drop his gun, Danny clutched at his face, then his eyes and literally let out with a stunned agonized shout of pain.

He had no choice because his brain had no time to process the weirdly undulating form of the strangely hooded snake a millisecond before it lunged aggressively upwards at an angle towards his face. There were no snakes in Hawaii. His dreams had to be only bad dreams because it made no sense for them to be anything else; and yet, he was on his knees fighting through an impossible pain.

The Rhinkals had lunged towards his face but didn't physically touch him, yet Danny was in the most extreme agony he'd ever felt in his life. He saw the fangs before being blinded as if sprayed with water; but this was no water.

Sightless, he clawed at his face wiping, smearing and palming his eyes in a vain attempt to get the venom off ... to make the pain stop. Slumping down, his fear escalated as a segment of his brain realized he was helpless and it could strike again ... or do worse ... though what could possibly be worse, was beyond his current ability to reason.

"Gun." He had no idea what he'd do with it, but his training demanded that he find his weapon. One handed, Danny fell forward to sloppily feel around the thick area rug in order to locate the weapon. One finger, then two found the coolness of the muzzle and he nearly cried in relief until a set of spikes slammed suddenly into the back of his hand.

"Need ... help!" Comm link forgotten, Danny literally screamed for help now as he jerked backwards with his wounded hand tucked into his chest. The shock sent his respiration and pulse rate skyrocketing as sheer panic replaced his ability to think with collective purpose. Caught up in blinding pain, Danny was helpless as he gasped for help, fruitlessly rubbed fingers, one hand and even his shirt sleeve over his eyes; never hearing the gunfire to extinguish the cobra from existence.

"Danny!" Steve came on a run, gun drawn and at the ready though he heard no signs of physical altercations. Nothing but god-awful screams which reeked of pain and fear. Steve saw the snake immediately, standing on end and poised to strike when he aimed dead center at his elevated length. Not knowing where it ended or began, he aimed just below it's wide cape to neatly decapitate the reptile.

He fired just as it lunged once more, bewildered by the spray of liquid that flew through the air to miss Danny by mere inches as he now lay curled on his side and spasming on the hand-milled ornate Indian rug. The startling effervescence of airborne droplets as the snake was pulverized bore a rod of fear through Steve's chest as he realized that liquid venom had already gone directly into Danny's face.

"What the fuck happened! Danny!" Steve barreled in as soon the bullet found home and the upper half of the cobra disintegrated into gore. Falling to his knees, he crooned, pleaded and the physically fought with his partner to get past the keening cries of pain.

"Eyes .… can't see. Burns ... can't see." Danny whimpered, mewled embarrassingly, and then resisted Steve's pull against his wrists. "Bit ... bit me."

"No, no, no." Numb with fear, Steve hissed himself as he grappled with his partner. There was no way Danny had been bitten by a snake. He couldn't accept that fact though he was witnessing the aftermath first hand. Ray only excelled in acquiring deadly animals and Steve felt his chest clench as he too, nearly began to panic.

"Danny, let me see. Stop moving! Let me see!"

"What the hell happened?" Stepping over the lower half of the destroyed reptile, Chin slid next to them. He was stunned by the ongoing sight as Danny rolled in agony on the floor with both hands ground tightly into his face. Fighting for control, Steve's fingers were sturdily wrapped around each wrist, yet so far he'd been unable to peel back either hand.

"His hand." Chin saw the bloody mark which was bruising and almost blackening as he watched. The sharp exhale from Steve evidently meant that he hadn't noticed that particular issue for another larger problem.

"I know, but his eyes first. Get me a med kit. That psychopath has to have something in here. Something with eye wash or find me bottled water … anything!" Chin was off before Steve finished the command. He didn't need to know more because Danny's traumatic suffering was so apparent.

"Easy, Danno. Let me see." Steve couldn't get through the throes of agony though which settled in every synapse of his partner's body beginning with the sensitive tissues of his eyes. Each breath was a badly shuddering partial inhale and choked exhale as pleas for help became unintelligible sickly moans.

Chin found the medical kit in the narrow hallway where he'd been about to clear another room before moving to the kitchen and pantry. Tearing the kit off the wall, he went no further. Bringing the box back on a dead run, he virtually dumped its contents out on the floor between the two men.

"Eyes, Chin. I'll hold him while you flush them out." Steve hadn't moved and had gained little ground in separating Danny's hands from his face. Straddling Danny to keep him down, Steve was forced to violently yank Danny's wrists down to his chest in a tight pinning move. The instantaneous result was a reversed back-breaking arch as Danny bucked violently off the floor in a useless attempt to unseat him.

"Steve." Chin swallowed hard at the tear-streaked skin and then the extent of the blotchy red swelling centered haphazardly across Danny's eyes, forehead and down one cheek. Erratic breathing punctuated the room as their friend fought for air against a tidal wave of impossible pain.

"I know and I see it. Now get to work, Chin. The damned thing sprayed him in the face, so get it done. Use the whole damned bottle up if you have to and then find another." He was yelling now in fear and frustration, confused and scared to death that Danny would be blinded or worse as the helpless struggle refused to lessen. Glancing down, he tried to study Danny's bloody hand wondering how they were ever going to care for that with such limited knowledge.

Under his knees, Danny heaved upwards again with a choked cry. This time Steve was almost unseated as Danny fought in a blind panic. But through his struggles, Chin couldn't accurately flush Danny's eyes or gain enough grip.

"Chin, you have to flush his eyes!" Panicked as Chin missed when his tenuous gentle grip was torn away, he cursed at Steve's shouted demands.

"I'm trying! Kono, where are you? Get in here!" Reacting to the stress of the moment, Chin bellowed into his comm link, relieved when his cousin appeared.

"Here. Here, here! I heard ... I was already on the way but this damned place is so big." Kono was there in seconds, fearful of what she was now seeing and hearing. Her next words were full of a shocked disbelief as she realized Danny's eyes were wedged tightly shut and that her cousin was desperately trying to flush them out.

"What happened ... did it bite him? In the face?"

"Grab his head and hold him still," Chin demanded with a hand poised to physically open one eye and then the other with the bottle of sterile eyewash ready. "Hold him tight."

Focusing on the task at hand, Chin tried not to really see the bloodshot swelling as he carefully peeled back each lid for an ample flushing which did little to ease the moans and shuddering pain of his friend.

"Hurts. Get it ... out." Danny tried to hold still. He tried to help his friends help him, but he couldn't seem to stop for the pain he was experiencing. His eyes burned relentlessly while the pain in his hand seemed to be traveling up into his wrist and higher into his forearm.

"Hold on Danny. We got you, buddy," Steve chanted senselessly as he watched Chin's methodical care. "It'll be fine. We got you."

At his head, Kono sat on her knees with a hand on either side of Danny's temples. She failed at covering her stunned exclamation as she felt the hot fevered pain through her finger tips and then shuddered in kind as his vibratory agony tumbled through her. Yet the shadowed abstract movements eventually caught her attention. Holding Danny, she let her attention wander to be sure and wound up holding her breath in fear.

"Guys." Her voice was a soft murmur. She saw it once, under the dark recesses of the large desk. Then another by the long, floor-length draperies across the room and then a third just behind her cousin's hunched back.

"Guys." Her voice cracked when she knew for certain. The two men ignored her for the issue at hand and she narrowed her eyes as a shadow became solid form. Kono was distracted for a moment as their comm links crackled and she heard Duke citing possible movement on the far side of the property near the stables. But they had no time and for all of them, Kono slammed her hand to her comm link for a short acknowledgement and fast demand. "Copy that, Duke. Get an ambulance here!"

"We have to get out of this room." A single solid form became two and she felt the shock through the fingers she had anchored to each side of Danny's head. Slithering near the desk and then across the dark-wood of paneling, the scales glimmered menacingly.

"Now, we have to go now. There's more snakes. There's more!" She changed her pitch entirely as she half-knelt reluctantly waiting for permission to move. Pausing only because neither Chin nor Steve understood that the danger was much worse than first anticipated.

"Boss! We have to go now!"

"Fuck." Following her eye, Steve saw them then and moved in a single, smooth reactive motion. "Get out of here. Both of you; I've got Danny."

Diving off his partner, he pulled him up into a fireman's carry without another thought except to move and get to safety. "Go! Get out!"

Hanging limply over Steve's shoulder, Danny groaned and then choked as air was pushed violently from laboring lungs. His world swirled in a whitish blur as his chest heaved and pain inducers overloaded at a sickening rate. But it didn't stop. It only worsened as Steve ran for daylight with the sounds of gunfire echoing staccato-like to his rear.

Steve was yelling as each booted foot fell solidly on the floor and then hit grass. In sensory overload, Danny moaned again as pain flooded his system from the hard jarring treatment.

He gagged as the world swiftly shifted into a dizzying free fall even though he felt sets of hands carefully lowering him from Steve's shoulder down to the ground. Moaning pathetically with his eyes spasmodically tightly shut, the brighter natural light leaked through his reddened lids to send slivers of glass once more into his damaged retinas.

_**~ to be continued ~**_


	13. Chapter 13

**I do not own Hawaii Five-0 or any characters. No copyright infringement intended.**

**Notes:** Sorry for more bad language plus the scary subject (well .. not really because that's the point!) THRILLED to pieces by the great reviews! thank you all so much!

**H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O***

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN**

Once he cleared the front door, then landed on the mansion's wide porch, Steve was shouting again. This time to warn people away because he was stunned to see the two HPD cruisers next to the Five-0 vehicles and three officers running their way. In the not so far distance, he heard additional sirens and prayed it was the ambulance which Kono had the foresight to request.

"No! Stop! Don't go in there. " Steve breathlessly demanded next that the available HPD officers and Duke Lukela setup a perimeter. Over his shoulder, Danny had ceased struggling but his occasional garbled groan and pain-wracked tremors tore at Steve as he plunged for the supposed safety of sunlight.

"What's going on? We got Franklin Ray in custody and found Doctor Ramirez with Ray's counterpart. But, what's going on here?" At his side, Duke and another officer helped lower Danny to the ground. Duke was mortified by the inflammation streaking across the otherwise pale, sweat-streaked face.

"Steve?" Duke gently kept a hand on Danny's shoulder, feeling the heat through the sweat-soaked shirt. Steve was busily removing Danny's tac-vest and gloves, then loosening his shirt in an attempt to help his erratic breathing, however the fear and pain were palpable as he struggled against a full-blown panic attack. "What the hell happened in there?"

"Get EMT's here. Tell them we have a snake bite victim." Unsure of how to explain the airborne venom, the immediate description was good enough to relay what they were dealing with. Steve sighed in relief when Chin and Kono both reached his side. He vaguely noticed that Kono had the presence of mind to bring the remnants of the dead snake's body with them for identification. The gory evidence was something the doctors would need in order to determine what had so badly attacked his partner.

"Duke, get me another med kit, bottled water or more eyewash and a portable oxygen tank. And stay out of that damned building!" Back to holding Danny's wrists to prevent him from tearing at his eyes, Steve gruffly made demands and pushed out orders.

The only way Danny knew he was laying on the ground was for the feel of grass under his head. Beyond that, he had no idea which way was up or down as he tried to reach for his face but was thwarted time and again. He vaguely sensed other people, dimly realizing it was Duke along with his small contingent of HPD officers. He struggled to free his hands but there was no way Steve would permit it and he tossed his head from side to side until that too was prevented by stronger hands placed on his forehead and one side of his face.

"Get it...out. Please." Raspy-voiced, Danny was begging for help as his heart pounded violently in his chest. His eyes were burned out holes and his hand...his _hand_ was beginning to blaze in an entirely new way.

"Steve...gonna...die." He knew he was in serious trouble. Even blinded, Danny sensed the crazed activity and Steve's near panic. He'd never made it to the end of his nightmare but he knew now how it was going to end because he couldn't wake up from reality.

"No, you are not!" An entirely new pressure rattled the very teeth in Danny's head as Steve's voice sounded directly in his left ear. The steadfast even-tone momentarily fled Steve's voice as he angrily castigated his best friend. Steve must have been leaning over him at that point, too, desperately trying to help by simultaneously shouting out orders and caring for his partner as best as he could.

"Chin, use that damned bottle up." Out of breath, Chin was already there with Kono resuming her original position at Danny's head to hold him in place. Exhausted and covered in sweat, he slowly ceased his movements to lay there trapped and almost too pliable as his team worked to help him. Every so often though, his heel would dig into the grass as Chin focused on his eyes.

"Hurts," he choked out as an ample amount of water was poured thoroughly into his left eye. It dripped down his face, fell into his ear and puddled in the grass by his hair. Reality had replaced the faint images of dreams and he suddenly couldn't remember their ending, if they'd even gone that far.

"Gonna...die. Hurts...too much." Danny was mumbling between trembling moans, only loud enough for his team to hear. Chin's jaw was firmly set as he continued and he chose to ignore the tears in Kono's eyes. Instead, Chin focused only on Danny and the bottle of water which was nearly empty.

"Sorry, Danny. Get me more water ... I need more." Though his voice was soft and nearly steady, Chin's usual calm was gone as he gently resumed peeling back each of Danny's inflamed lids to flush and re-flush badly damaged tissues. His hands were shaking, spilling water prematurely and he cursed quietly under his breath at his own inability to be more careful.

"Water, guys. Now." Teeth gritted, Chin was almost done with the bottle and he looked up, frustrated. The timing was perfect, for one of Duke's officers was there to hand him a full bottle and to set three more by his knee. There was no hesitation as he went back to the opposite side of Danny's face despite the resurgence of moaned complaints.

"It's not true, Danno. You're going to be fine." Truly petrified as Danny moans increased once more, Steve took a moment to run his thumb over Danny's whitened knuckles. He struggled to keep his voice as even as Chin's, though his success was dubious. "You are not going to die, Danny. Not with me...not with us...it's just not going to happen."

Back to rubbing Danny's knuckles gave Steve time to pause for a better view of the damaged hand knowing that they still had serious issues. The skin around the wound was already discolored and swelling at an alarming rate. Without a doubt, Danny was beginning to experience pain from that sensitive area too as shocked tremors began to run through his body.

He needed a pen or marker to denote the size of the affected area and so that he could time and date stamp the marks. Ingrained military habits and diverse training finally returned as he forced himself to focus. The doctors would need to know how quickly the venom was progressing through Danny's system based upon the extent of swelling and discoloration. Grasping both of Danny's wrists in his left hand, Steve fumbled through his pockets to complete the task, ignoring Kono's initial questioning expression when he saw the understanding creep across her face. He used the pen to mark the ragged outline and then shoved it back into his pocket. Bending down as Chin continued to flush Danny's eyes, Steve was then at a total loss. The only other thing they could try to do was keep Danny calm, which was going to be an impossible task.

Still, Steve persisted as Kono used one hand to smooth soaked hair from the sides of Danny's face and pinch forehead. "I know it's hard but try to calm down. Try to slow your breathing down. Come on, Danno. Deep breaths, nice and easy...let it out slowly."

Danny tried to focus on Steve's voice, but his fear and the pain were winning out despite years of formal police work. Nothing had prepared him for something like this, crushed by nightmares, and now the frightening reality of being blinded simply made it all the worse. All he could think of was the dire half-truths of his dreams as he found himself facing what felt like the impossible.

"Can't." His heart continued to hammer mercilessly in his chest as Steve restrained his wrists and Chin relentlessly flushed his eyes.

"You can. Danny, you have to. Please," Steve whispered just as persistently, though dread was taking over his usual steadfast demeanor as well. A pulse beat had taken residence in his own temple and Steve could feel his own heart hammering wildly in his chest. The cousins were equally distraught as they all did their very best without knowing if any of it would help in the long run. The damnable bedroom was in the mansion. It was on the second floor matching his partner's perfect description down to the area rug and Steve hung his head, closing his eyes for a moment to regain a hold upon his emotions. The whole thing seemed impossible and yet the tangible proof was right here.

The three stilled as one when Danny coughed around a broken whimper just before he completely stopped moving. He was conscious but wrung out by shock, pain and pure exhaustion. The adrenalin dump was severe as he coughed again and almost lost his ability to suck in a shaky breath of air. The physical change was communicated through each of their hands and where they lay on their friend.

"Steve?" Kono gasped, as her eyes flew to meet Steve's whose stunned response wasn't much better.

"Where's that damned med kit! I need the oxygen over here now!" Steve roared across the grass lawn as what he requested seemed to take much too long to arrive. Then he didn't move when he felt the large hand fall to his shoulder. He thought it was Duke or possibly even an EMT finally arriving to help. But he looked up when the hand became an arm, reassuringly draped across his back.

"Let me in there, son." Stupidly, Steve stared into Ponch's face. Caught up in their emotional frenzy, the team hadn't actually heard what Duke Lukela had said about Ramirez being found. HPD had stopped Franklin Ray's flight as he sped in the van out the rear entrance. Just beyond the stables and at the top of the dirt secondary road off the property, the van had connected with the aggressive grill of Duke's own cruiser; soundly head on and without remorse, Duke's vehicle crumpled the van's bumper and front end.

While rattled, Duke and his partner were fine, though Franklin Ray's condition at first was a bit more suspect. Now on his feet, he hadn't been wearing a seatbelt and his head had connected over the steering column with the van's windshield to spider-web the glass. After he'd been taken into custody and the deadly cargo secured, the other two HPD officers had entered the stables, running upstairs to check the apartment. Inside what they would eventually call the 'experimentation room', they discovered a very much relieved Doctor Ramirez and deathly ill, Riku Bhandari.

All of that team were now assembling at the front of the main residence. As the second car rocked to a halt, Ponch had seen the desperately huddled group, understanding instantly that something was very wrong. With medical bag in hand, he had abandoned the sanctuary of the police car to sprint across the rambling lawn to lend a hand.

"Ponch. Thank god. It..._it sprayed him..._in the eyes. He can't see." Steve had never been called '_son_' by the big doctor before which was telling as Ponch gently pushed him aside to make room for himself. It scared him as he maintained a strong hold of Danny's wrists in case he tried for his eyes again.

"Danny. It's Ponch. We're going to fix this and I need you to calm down for me. I know it hurts and I know you're scared. But breathe .. just like Steve said .. nice and slow." Ramirez's anger had dissipated only slightly once the two officers had shot the lock off the door. The three had carried Riku to the patrol car where one officer continued to use the ambu-bag to aid in the Indian's breathing. Two ambulances had been called now and those sirens could be heard approaching quickly.

"Doc." It was a miserable half-attempt at the man's title as Danny's voice broke on the short exhale. There was no way for him to do as he'd been told. It was impossible as what felt like jagged glass continually pierced his pupils. Even Chin's flushing offered no relief; if anything, the profuse washing hurt even more against the highly sensitive area. "You gotta...do something...burns...bad...sick...hurts."

"I know. I know and we'll fix it. Hang in there, Danny." Ponch hunkered down closer, shaking his head ruefully as he visually evaluated the reddened skin and caustic results of the venom. They had a very real problem and he grimaced unhappily when he gently picked up Danny's wounded hand to examine Steve's careful pen marks. The swelling had already extended beyond the lines as the poison damaged more of the tissues in his hand.

"A bite, too?" he confirmed with a glance to Steve who could only nod. But then Steve was tapping his own temple more-so about Danny's eyesight.

"Ponch, do you know what this is? What kind of snake does this sort of thing?" Trying to simultaneously keep his partner calm, Steve rocked against the big man's side to communicate their real concerns.

"I do not." Ponch breathed out angrily as he looked over to where two HPD officers guarded Dr. Ray in their cruiser. They were making moves to depart with their suspect and were a distance away from where he and the Five-0 team huddled with Danny. The medical doctor's anger rippled through his body and Steve glanced from Danny to Ponch, and then in the direction where Ponch stared in a fury. Using his chin, Ponch gestured to make his demand known.

"I don't know but he does...he'll know. Get him the hell over here!"

"Done." Steve was up and running before Ponch finished speaking. Intercepting the two officers before they could leave, he snared Ray out of the rear seat by the collar to forcibly bring him back to where Danny lay on a fast awkward jog.

"Tell us. Now. What did this...where's the antivenin?" Lurching to his own feet, Ponch went toe to toe with his cuffed, former friend. Kono gasped and followed to help Steve as the atmosphere suddenly altered. The change left Chin to block Danny's hands from his face and he cursed quietly as the budding altercation began virtually over his head.

"Do something right for once, Frank. Anything...just do it fast and do it now."

"How am I supposed to know which one it was?" The snide comment was meant to be rude and it succeeded until Kono countered the challenge. Her demonstration was perfectly timed and presented with an appropriate amount of confident ease.

"I'm sorry," She was dangerously blithe as she bent down to pick up the gory mess she had the foresight to retrieve from the mansion's floor. Her comments were casual and purred softly as she held the remains out for Ray to view. "Maybe this will help you out?"

Ray blanched when Kono held the dead remnants up by it's sizable tail, yet the reaction was not for himself or for the injured man on the ground. The head was missing but he knew his Rhinkals female. "Not her...not that one...you killed her. You didn't need to kill her!"

"Riku just died because of you!" It was an out and out lie since the Indian was very much alive if only for that moment. But if there was one card left to play, then Ramirez knew that Ray at least seemed to have some sympathy for his employee.

He was right when the crazed man's face turned ashen and his jaw dropped open soundlessly. A moment later, his words were mumbled in disbelief about what Ramirez had just told him. "He's...dead? Riku...can't be dead because you...you were caring for him. And now my girl...she's dead, too."

"What!" The guttural rage that burst from Ponch was indescribable as he drew his weight backwards to level a solid fisted punch directly to the man's jaw. His ploy had worked and then failed as Ray moaned about the dead Rhinkals. "Still...you stay worried about the damned snakes?"

Ray sagged dangerously in Steve's hands, almost bringing the two of them to the ground under the doctor's furious assault. Before he could get too far down though, Ponch had the man up again by the collar.

"Chin?" At their feet and defenseless, Danny cringed as voices rose and a strong aura of violence suddenly spiraled out of control. Staying close, Chin remained nearest to Danny, doing his best to flush his eyes and prevent him from touching his face because Kono was still part of the fray. Bypassing the group, Duke joined Chin on the ground to help with Danny. However, both were also managing to clearly remain in protective postures as moods fluctuated dangerously.

"It's alright. Steve's got it handled," Chin quietly promised as Danny brokenly wanted to know what was going on. Undeniably stressed, there was no point in telling him anything else. Duke was now in Steve's place, gently restraining Danny's wrists while avoiding the bite wound. The help freed Chin to resume the painful flushing of Danny's eyes, which he did while attempting a soothing chatter. "Duke and I are going to keep getting this stuff off you. We're going to get to the bottom of this, Danny. We will ... Steve's got everything else under control."

As angry voices raised in volume, Chin watched and inwardly flinched as Ponch literally removed any supposition of personal space between himself and Franklin Ray. The only reason the cuffed man didn't stumble backwards over his own two feet was because Steve was still holding him physically up in the air.

"Tell me, Frank." Less than an inch from Ray's nose, Ponch had the fingers of his right hand wrapped menacingly around his throat. They tightened and Frank gave out with a tiny choked sound. "Tell me now! What is that damned thing!"

"_Hemachatus haemachatus._ She was my beauty." Ray wheezed as he spat blood from his mouth, blinking in shock when Ponch readied himself to provide another pummeling. Simultaneously, strong fingers threatened his throat and he felt the determined stricture alter his breath. Blearily trying to clear his head, Ray stared down at the blonde detective able to see just enough to be mesmerized by the man's severe level of distress.

The detective was in such a paroxysm of sheer pain..._so helpless_...that Ray forgot everything as he simply watched. He chuffed a garbled sound then, recognizing Danny as the blonde plainclothes detective he'd met one time at the clinic. Riku was dead; so why not one of Ramirez's own friends? Besides, Ray had never abducted a man before and the difference in pain threshold and reaction were of a keen interest. Lost in cataloging mental notes, Ray suddenly found his head rocked roughly on his neck.

"Hey," Steve shook the man by his arm, hard and then abusively slammed the flat of one palm into the side of Ray's temple when he noticed the blatant focus. "Hey! Knock it off ... help him!"

Technically cold-cocked three times in less than ten minutes, Ray feebly sucked in air through his nose to clear the concussed fuzziness from his mind. He had no answer though. Engrossed in his own time and space, Ray acted as if Steve didn't even exist.

"Frank! You son of a bitch!" Shocked by the ongoing inability to gain ground, Ponch's voice began to rise in a new fervor as Danny twitched in the grass. "Say it in English! I want more...now!"

The clenching of Ponch's fingers around his throat were now of a strangling strength. It was finally enough to gain his attention. Ray felt the tension loosen ever so slightly so he could speak.

"Tell me," Ponch demanded.

"She is...she _was_...a lovely Rinkhals cobra. A ring-necked spitting cobra from South Africa." He whined for his loss, shaking his head as he watched the Asian female officer shove the tattered remains into a common plastic bag.

"Son of a bitch," Steve bit the words out in a sharp whisper when he heard '_cobra_'. His newly worried downward look met Chin's eyes who had heard the same very frightening description. Danny was trembling and seemed unable to stop as Chin vainly lay a hand across his chest in support.

"Well," Franklin Ray smirked at the dark-haired man who was so obviously distressed. He felt a spark of victory since his children had done well; because _she_ had done so very well despite her sacrifice. With a queer look, Ray cocked his head to meet Ponch's eyes while he briefly clarified his words. "She wasn't actually a true cobra. Not really."

"What the hell does that mean?" Not understanding how that could possibly matter, Steve had to restrain himself from killing the man on the spot. "Ponch...what do we do?" Eyes wide, Steve's fingers felt like ice which seeped sickeningly into his very core as he took a more firm grip of Ray's arms when the man wobbled.

"And? What else...what else do we do?" Tendons standing out on his neck, Ponch was literally yelling in the man's face as he once more leveled a solid punch to Ray's midsection. No one intervened or had a word of objection as they watched Steve physically work to keep the man completely on his feet.

"Flush...flush his eyes. Use...water...or even...milk but...don't stop." Gagging and spitting into the grass, Ray was now staring at the plastic bag which held his beloved cobra's ruined body.

"Sirs?" The interruption was from an HPD officer. Ambulances were arriving and being directed to both the HPD cruiser where Riku lay and the other towards Danny's group.

"This should help." Gesturing to Chin as another of his peers ran up with a portable oxygen tank and a few fresh bottles of water, the added supplies were gratefully accepted. Relieved for Danny's sake, Chin quickly positioned the oxygen mask on his friend's face before breaking open a new bottle of water to continue his critical task at hand.

Eyes narrowed dangerously, Ponch waited scarcely a heartbeat for more from Ray but as he expected, nothing was readily offered. His next question caused Steve to close his eyes as he waited for the terrible answer. "She bit him, too. How lethal?"

Franklin Ray's demeanor continued to change with every passing second. Nearly grinning now, Ray looked up from behind darkly hooded eyes. No longer gasping around his words as blood dripped from his torn lip down his chin, he shrugged without a care.

"She's...lethal enough...her venom is neurotoxic and will soon interfere with his respiratory system. Without the antivenin and proper medical intervention, he may stop breathing within the hour...or maybe two...and he could die. Every person is a bit...different."

The coolness of the delivered report staggered the team until Ponch once more nearly strangled the man into confessing that the antidote was in the mansion.

"Where? I know you have it." One large hand was back to fisting his throat and Ponch waited almost too patiently as eyes began to bulge around a reddened face. There was the barest of nods when Ray failed at speaking only for the strong hand purposefully strangling him centimeter by centimeter.

"In...side." The raspy sound of a gagged cough preceded the glance of watering eyes in the direction of the mansion and for a moment, no one moved.

_**~ to be cotinued ~**_


	14. Chapter 14

**I do not own Hawaii Five-0 or any characters. No copyright infringement intended.**

**Notes: ** thanks again for such GREAT comments! I'm sorry I haven't been able to get back to many of you ... squeezing this in with work is a balancing act. :-)

**H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O***

**CHAPTER FOURTEEN**

"In...side," Ray coughed a second time after Ramirez released the stranglehold on his throat. Livid red marks stood out from where the medical doctor had gripped so tightly and Ray had to swallow hard before attempting to breathe in a deeper inhale.

"Inside." Letting his breath out in worried rush of air, Steve didn't know what to do as he stated what Ray coughed up. With Danny so grievously wounded, he was still genuinely concerned about risking any one of them. Nonetheless, it was entirely necessary.

"Where exactly ... what are we looking for?" Steve waited less than a heartbeat for an answer. Then, there was certainly no compassion or any shred of patience left as Steve physically rounded on Franklin Ray when he took too long. Directly antagonized, he replaced Ramirez in Ray's face.

"We have a problem." Steve's own level of tension undeniably became more lethal to finally jolt the philanthropist from any continued attempts at deceit. "I'm done with you."

The promise, along with the very personal qualities of the message were clear and Ray didn't even move as the Five-0 Commander removed any residual doubts about his handling while amongst the group of authorities. "You have five seconds."

"Alright .. I got ..the message." Blood dripped down Ray's chin and he winced against the pounding in his head from both the collision with HPD, and the somewhat rough initial altercations afterwards. He wasn't quite willing to confess that he was truly quite finished since he didn't believe it; though now, he did grudgingly provide more specifics regarding where the antivenin was housed within his rambling mansion. "False door in ... the pantry ... leads down ... to the ...den."

Anyone within earshot, blanched at the jaggedly coughed out words. The only pause Ray took was to spit accumulated blood down to the grass before wiping his chin on his sleeve. The time allowed him to regain a bit of breath as he tried to clear his head and gain focus. It was then he realized everyone was staring at him. Gazing intently first at Steve and then turning his attention towards Ramirez, he leered threateningly as he absorbed each person's incredulous reaction where the unfamiliar mental imaginings of a '_den_' conjured many different things.

"Yes, in their den. Downstairs. There's a small refrigerator stocked with venom and antivenin products," Ray rudely repeated while stressing each syllable.

"Someone has to go back in." Ignoring Franklin Ray's sickly pleasure, Kono broke the stunned ranks as she tugged gloves back on and readied her weapon. Her actions caused Ray to lose his smile as she diligently slammed a new full clip into place and made sure that two more were within easy reach.

"I'm good with this and I'll do it."

Steve glanced up at Kono and shook his head at her announcement, the sizable mansion was a horrific trap and they were out of their league. His heart and head warred together as his mind raced through options; entirely coming up empty because she was right. However, he had no intention of allowing her to go in alone, but Kono was interrupting Steve before he had a chance to disagree or float his own plans.

"How many did you let loose?" Kono demanded to know. It was an important question for a number of reasons. With the Five-0 commander still threatening him, Ray's answer was given directly to Steve, but it was delivered in a cloyingly pleasurable tone.

"All of them." Obsessed eyes glittered happily as a partially bloody smile appeared. He absorbed the not so circumspect glances amongst the authorities, which seemed to say that no one quite understood what that could indicate.

"Yes, all." Smiling more deeply, Ray nodded before delivering what they wondered. "Yes, all of them. All twenty-eight."

"It doesn't matter. I'm going back in," Kono repeated herself firmly without any other type of reaction. "I need three volunteers."

Pointedly, Kono looked at Danny and her face momentarily crumbled before she recovered just as quickly. "Steve, seriously."

Her first excuse was that the EMT's had made way to Danny's side and he was being far from cooperative. Even injured and officially beyond exhausted, he was putting up a fight against his care and Ponch was failing at keeping him calm. Wanting to be three places at once, Steve looked for Duke in order to thrust Ray into his hands.

"Take him. Don't go too far yet, though." Distracted by Danny's plight, Steve handed Franklin Ray off when he realized that those present, including Ponch were indeed at a loss regarding their patient's needs. The discussion perpetuated Danny's ongoing anxiety ever more skyward as unfamiliar hands began yet another full examination under Ponch's direction. In fact, Chin had already been pushed aside as the emergency medical technicians clambered around Danny to hear the surprising cause of injuries.

"Steve, I can be in and out in less than five minutes. No one's going to be prepared for this at the hospital either." Kono cocked her head meaningfully towards the small group. Her second nod was for the deeply pained groan and Steve finally agreed as he knelt on one knee next to his partner. The oxygen was being traded for the EMT's own while Ponch attempted to keep Danny calm.

"We're going to go soon, Danny. I'm going to lay this IV, do a few more things and then we're off." With an EMT now restraining Danny's hands from his face, the whispers did little though as he exceeded his threshold of both pain and tolerance. No one had yet been able to evaluate the bite mark on his hand for his continued struggles and it was obvious that the delay was especially distressing to Ramirez.

"Kono, go ahead." The brief discussion had Steve grimly nodding as Chin made a sound under his own breath. Half appreciative agreement and half concern, Steve caught the proud smile off to the side. Behind them all, Duke was already spreading his own demands to identify three qualified officers to assist in the retrieval.

"Do it. You and Chin can take two or three HPD volunteers."

"You got it, boss." Kono couldn't help the flash of her own pleased grin as she kicked the plastic bag which held the Rhinkals' remains purposefully with her shoe. It was a decent wallop to noisily shift the bag's contents. As it was her goal, the act intentionally aggravated Franklin Ray who stiffened under Duke's guard. Steve would have smiled at the ploy had Danny not begun to softly cough sporadically while tiredly trying to free his hands.

"I ...just ... can't." Lamely, Danny sought better solace. He felt the change as stronger hands replaced those of the medical technician who had been kind, but certainly more clinical. More familiar ones circled his wrists just as gently, but decidedly more demanding.

"You're okay, Danny. Let's try something." Based upon what the EMT's were assembling, they had decided to cease the painful flushing of Danny's eyes for the time being. Placing his hands under Danny's shoulders, Steve sat back on his heels and lifted to prop his partner slowly up in his arms. Ponch scowled for the ashen complexion as all the color drained from Danny's face despite the steady flow of oxygen, yet the tactile support eventually lessened some of the reactive trembling and eased the argument.

"Take advantage of the oxygen and breathe, Danny. Slow yourself down and let these guys take care of you." The soft coaching was rhythmic and delivered with a sincere sense of calm. "Better?"

"Better." No longer stranded on his back, Danny weakly muttered as he focused on the solid texture of Steve's tac-vest which was oddly comfortable against his back. He was held up by Steve's right arm, while his left hand took a reassuring hold of Danny's own. Meant to be both comforting and supportive, the position additionally freed the medics to follow Doctor Ramirez's orders more efficiently.

"Danny, I'm going to cover your eyes." Ponch softly explained as he readied the sterile gauze pads and had an EMT waiting with a roll of white bandages. With supplies from his own ample medical bag, plus those from the medics, he was steadily working and very focused. His silent communication to Steve relayed a concern for Danny's reaction but he needed to protect his eyes for transport and until a qualified ophthalmologist could better evaluate them.

"Gauze pads and then I'm just going to wrap them to keep them in place." Ponch explained as he began the ministrations.

"Steve?" Once more shaking badly as Ponch gently applied the bandages, Danny pulled his left hand from Steve's with Ponch's quiet permission. Shakily, he cautiously touched the gauze by his temple as more and more was placed over his eyes. Beyond stressed, Danny felt trapped within his own body as more unfamiliar hands wrapped a blood pressure cuff around his bicep, affixed a pinching intravenous line for fluids or opened his shirt to examine his chest with a stethoscope.

"Steve?" His strained voice was muffled under the oxygen mask. Bandages now wrapped eyes that burned and ached relentlessly in his head. Not knowing what to say and utterly helpless, he winced as the small pressure bandage was smoothed tightly over his hand. Steve watched as the badly swollen and bruised wound disappeared from sight, aggrieved to see that the swelling had progressed well beyond Danny's wrist.

"You're going to be fine. We're going to move you up to a gurney and get you to the hospital." Steve spoke softly into his ear, secretly alarmed by the much too rapid uneven thud which he felt through his right forearm. It seemed to be of an erratic pace and he glanced up worriedly to Ponch as the ex-TAMC physician yanked his stethoscope from his ears.

"Arrhythmic." Ponch mouthed as he watched Steve move his free hand up to Danny's heat-drenched forehead when a medic finished wrapping reams of more bandages. He cocked his head then towards the gurney. "Let's move him. It's time to get out of here. Kono can meet us at the hospital with the serum."

Danny hummed painfully under his breath for what he'd just overheard. "What?" His voice was badly muffled and barely reached anyone's ears. Through his arm though, Steve felt the instantaneous shift as Danny's anxiety grew and he bent his head to hear the second raspy attempt at questioning. "What ... Steve?"

"Relax." Stifling a curse for what Danny was still hearing, Steve blew out a hard disagreeable sound. "It's under control. Chin and Kono are doing their thing now and I'm staying with you for the time being. You're going to feel us moving you now, Danno. Relax for me, buddy."

Working as one, the small group transferred Danny from where he had been sitting against Steve to the waiting gurney. Once strapped in, Steve kept a firm hand on Danny's left arm while he simultaneously searched out Kono and Chin.

"Danno, I'll be right back." Quickly bending down, Steve waited for his partner to give out with a sketchy affirmative noise of sorts before soothingly squeezing his arm. Utterly tapped out, Danny was only hanging on to a tiny thread of reason based solely upon Steve's presence. "Five seconds ... just five," Steve repeated, having finally spotted the other half of the team near the side of the house coordinating their next steps. "

"Steve." Before he could move though, a hand fell on his own arm as Ponch towed him a few short steps to the side.

"We absolutely need the serum." Ponch affirmed, he was loathe to hesitate at suggesting they send Franklin Ray back into the mansion because they couldn't dare trust the man. Illogical thoughts traced across his mind that he'd intentionally commit suicide, get someone else grievously wounded, or even destroy the serum. "Kono's right. None of us are prepared for this, but we need that antivenin."

"They're going in very well prepared this time though." Steve noted definitively. He no longer delayed after a sudden insight had him determinedly stalking towards where Kono and Chin had assembled their team. He pointed to each of its members and stopped their immediate egress with more orders.

"You're going in with more than this because we have more at our disposal. I want everyone geared up with flash bangs, fire extinguishers, tear gas canisters, and full tactical equipment with face masks in place."

"No, you'll kill them!" Ray's stunned shout was ignored as he newly fought in HPD's hands. Eyes wide, he heard what had been said and then watched in a rising panic as the requested equipment was assembled. These facts sent his mood escalating exponentially. His screamed anger and rage brought his fight to the grass as the entourage literally took him off his feet. Shouting now into his own well-manicured lawn, Ray bucked and fought for his _children's _survival to no avail. "I won't let you do it! You can't kill them like that!"

"I can because that would be the point." Growling under his breath, Steve gained Duke's attention and waved his hands towards the cruisers, "Lock that lunatic up and do not take your eyes off him at any time. Not for any reason." It was clear that Steve still wanted Ray on the premises should something more be required of him; especially should he be lying. "I don't care about what you need to do in there. Just get it done safely." The ideas which Steve had might work and they could even be borrowed from fiction. He snorted under his breath when he met Kono's determined expression and Chin's more mocking one.

"You got it, boss," Kono said with a deep inhale. She knew what he wanted and refused to make a mistake. He didn't need to add anything about taking their utmost care as teams of two scrambled for every available piece of equipment which could be used to combat the horrors let loose in the large mansion.

Having lingered nearby for a moment, Ponch quickly paused in following the gurney to the ambulance. He snagged Kono's sleeve with a distinctly concerned expression. "Go. Go get it done and be very careful."

"Definitely." She whispered with a partially cocky grin just for his benefit. "And you take care of Danny for us."

Ponch's lip quirked as he watched the now fully geared team prepare to enter the house, but he needed to leave as Danny reached the rear doors of the ambulance. He realized then that the first ambulance with Riku Bhandari was just beginning to roll as well. There were medical priorities to focus on and Ponch wanted to move. "Steve, we're going. Are you staying here or coming along in the bus?"

"Bus," Steve murmured with a glance towards the last person who was disappearing through the front door. A firmly pointed finger at Duke resulted in the flash of a thumbs up signal. Duke would keep Ray on the property until Five-0 released him entirely. With a true sense of fear still tightening a hard knot in his chest, Steve nodded, praying the diligent flushing of Danny's eyes would truly work in the end. But then there was the issue of the bite wound coupled now with the successful retrieval of the antivenin.

From inside the house and then inside his headset, he could hear the organized chatter and flash bangs being deployed in a studious pattern. A steady progress was being made step by step.

"Yeah, they have it well in hand. Chin or Kono will call when they get it. Let's go," Steve agreed. Turning together, the two jogged to the ambulance, climbing in quickly and forcing themselves into whatever space remained. Leaning forward, Steve found his partner's arm again as the EMT's relayed information constantly to the hospital. The sweat and heat continued to flow off Danny in sickly waves.

Once again almost too weakly malleable, only Danny's left hand twitched in recognition as the ambulance began to move and emergency sirens were flicked on. "You're going to be fine." Steve wended his body into a tight corner to be more close to Danny's ear. There was barely a nod as the oxygen mask fogged and then re-fogged in a randomly panted pattern. Danny was struggling and Steve was helpless to do more except to be there for him. "It is, Danno. Everything's going to be alright."

Steve said those things for himself, too. Danny's right hand boasted a thick pressure bandage and his face was mostly hidden under reams of white bandages and obliterated by the oxygen mask. Only a shock of blonde hair sloppily peeked out from just the top of his head. Through Danny's arm, Steve continually felt the ongoing shudders of pain and fearful uncertainty. No longer moaning, only the sound of his erratic breathing reached Steve's ears. Danny had mostly fallen unnaturally quiet though he was conscious and Steve could only rub his thumb more firmly across Danny's forearm in a soothing pattern. The reality was that there was nothing any one of them could really say or do until they contacted the real experts and retrieved the serum.

Under his eyebrows and rocking in time to the vehicle's increasing movement, Steve glanced up to watch Ramirez work. He hadn't had the foresight to ask the big doctor even how he was; and the poor man had been essentially kidnapped and forced into a completely unwanted set of circumstances. No one had even contacted Ellen Ramirez or the rest of the Ramirez family.

"Doc," keeping his voice low, he tried twice more, but Ramirez didn't look up. "Hey? Ponch?" So Steve frowned as he cataloged the white bandage which he hadn't quite had the time to notice and the faint dots of redness leaking through. Yet he still didn't push for conversation based upon the zoned-out look on the doctor's face because Steve wouldn't have gotten an answer anyway.

_**~ to be continued ~**_


	15. Chapter 15

**I do not own Hawaii Five-0 or any characters. No copyright infringement intended.**

**Notes: **many thanks to KomodoQueen and such generous help on the incredible volume of all medical things. CinderH and TheDogo must be thanked for continued very fast and patient beta work!

**H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O***

**CHAPTER FIFTEEN**

_"It's going to get worse before it gets better." _Those were the words from the experts - the real experts on the mainland, for no one could trust Doctor Franklin Ray regardless of his knowledge. Their advice was meant to be reassuring yet it rang incessantly through Steve's head as a warning while he sat by Danny's bedside in the ICU.

In response to the snake's toxin, by the time he'd arrived at the hospital, Danny had been suffering from blepharospasm. His eyelids had severely constricted to clamp shut and he had been no longer able to open them on his own.

_Worse_. Definitely worse because Danny's panic had re-escalated and it didn't help that real knowledge was also coming to the Oahu-based doctors in dribs and drabs. Delivered fractionally too late, the information was more than enough for Steve to refuse to leave, as did Doctor Ramirez. However, the physician had much more right to be there than the Commander of Five-0, despite his rank and regardless of his very vested interest.

There had never been a doubt that Doctor Ramirez would remain to manage and control his patient even though he was not in _his hospital. _However there had been a short altercation as harried medical staff politely requested their peer to stand down, demanded room to work, and tossed about their own brand of authority to a disinterested group. Furthering the cause, Ellen Ramirez and Doctor Jasper Mitchell had arrived in a timely fashion to see Ponch. The minefield they walked into though forced them to change course as they too, rounded on tackling ridiculous administrative concerns and belayed purported problems that would, in reality, never surface.

So in the end, Ellen's reunion with her husband was rushed and far from satisfactory. Tears were quickly dashed and hugs all too brief. His wounded arm was acknowledged and then pushed to the side for later.

_"Work around me and just help him."_ Steve's answer had been unyielding and greatly more definitive than that of either the emergency room doctor or the ICU's head of staff. His stance was appreciated, but his argument was not initially enough. With both Ramirez's doing their combined damnedest to intervene plus an eventual edict leveled on the hospital from the Governor, Steve and the rest of the team soon had carte blanche in the facility. That particular battle came and then went, yet the primary fight continued.

_Worse_. The emergency room doctor had put a few drops of a local anesthetic into Danny's eyes before using a tool called a Morgan lens to continue irrigation. The anesthetic provided nearly instant relief but the concept of the lens was frightening and Danny still couldn't see. While the Morgan lens allowed Danny's lids to close and simultaneously continued the required flushing despite the uncontrollable spasms, the fact was ... he was still blind.

Regardless, the entire flushing process had continued for a time. It had added layers of stress despite the light sedative as the staff continued mapping out symptoms and best standard protocol.

_Worse_. Danny had been moved to the ICU and the thick swath of white bandages had been reapplied to circle his head. They would remain for many hours to further protect his highly sensitive eyes so damaged by a pernicious venom.

But then as the mainland experts had so predicted, it had only gotten much, _much_ _worse_.

In fact despite the ongoing communications between medical professionals, Steve hadn't realized exactly how bad until Danny was placed on life support. Based upon resounding advice from those in the know, the Oahu ICU staff hadn't waited to see what might happen to further cripple their patient's respiration. Knowing that the ability to breathe _would_ fail as their patient worsened in front of their eyes, Ponch had agreed and then had demanded that the proactive intervention be conducted under the remote guidance of the very same experts located on the mainland.

_Much worse indeed. _ Beaten down and exhausted, still Danny had been conscious and subsequently coached through the entire sedation process, the need to be placed on a ventilator, and how it would be done step by patient step. It was a kind and gentle explanation, however it had been literally terrifying as the last vestiges of control were entirely removed from him. Steve had remained stubbornly entrenched for as long as humanly possible to offer the link Danny required to communicate. By that point, talking was moot and communication was conducted only through an erratic soundless puff of air and a tightening of his fingers around Steve's hand.

That was when _much worse_ had slowly stepped into the realm of_ terrible._

**H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O***

Now five hours later and it was nearing midnight when Steve took time to close his eyes as he tiredly hung his head. Leaning forward in the chair, his elbows rocked on his knees and his upper body slouched nearly in half. Mentally, he was continually replaying each sequence of events as a mini episode so that he could understand them and try to cope. The tactic wasn't working though as he found himself speeding up the timeline to the near present. Unable to shut his brain off, Steve resentfully found himself stepping through Danny's placement on the ventilator as he physically reversed direction to sprawl backwards in the chair.

_"I know it's getting hard to breathe, Danny." _ Ponch had been a godsend through each excruciatingly slow minute. The doctor had thrown himself into caring for Danny. But in reality, his calm, steady demeanor had gotten not just the one, but two men through the process.

The loud sigh was undeniably sad when Steve forced his eyes back open to stare at his partner in the hospital bed. In the dimmed lights, he could see a normal enough outline under blankets but that was the only recognizable shape due to an overwhelming display of medical devices and bandages. He swallowed an emotional sound in disbelief for having had to watch his partner struggle to breathe for a second time since the advent of their now deeply forged friendship. A few hours earlier, Steve had been the only conduit for Danny to relay his understanding of what was going to have to happen. His role had been to literally hold Danny's hand to receive affirmation to each of the doctors' questions before being sedated and placed on a ventilator. Unable to trade places with Danny, Steve would not have been anywhere else and so, what had happened certainly had not been easy for him either.

_"I promise that this is going to help and the best way to is for you to sleep for a while. Do you understand?" _Ponch had spoken to Danny, but was watching Steve's face for the reply. There was a tiny shift to Steve's expression followed by a slow nod before he spoke.

_"Yeah, he's okay." _Steve had duly provided a soft verbal affirmative as soon as he felt the first tremulous pressure. But Danny had been the farthest from fine as humanly possible.

_"You're doing fine, Danno. Don't fight the sedative … just relax and let Ponch do his thing." _ Steve had tried to help as he sensed the never-ending tide of panic as sedation was administered yet Danny still could sense the activity increase. And though he fought it, Steve was positive that Danny could at least feel the stressed dampness leaking to Danny through his own hand.

For his part, Danny had a very long moment where he had relentlessly strangled the blood from Steve's fingers before everything had simply ceased with a startling release. The change to nothingness was so abrupt, Steve had looked to Ponch for reassurance. However, the doctor had merely kept a steady thrumming conversational tone even long after Danny had seemingly gone under. He had continued to talk and explain how Danny should relax, go to sleep and not worry about any pressure he might feel in his throat. He had talked himself out rendering Steve the sole audience to wipe volumes of sweat from his face mingled with a glassy-eyed moisture as the machines took over where his partner now couldn't.

That was the precise moment when everything described as _worse_ had waltzed determinedly into the black realm of_ terrible._

Now hours later, virtually nothing of Danny's face was clearly visible. His badly injured hand was splinted and wrapped to keep it straight and immobile. Yet the swelling had surpassed his hand and his wrist, moving upwards and much higher into his arm. Astonishingly, doctors were watching for signs of compartment syndrome which could occur if swelling and damage increased pressure enough to create an insufficient blood supply to muscles and nerves. It was clear that people were cautious and worried as time ticked endlessly on.

Unmoving and almost anonymous, Danny lay there helplessly, entirely dependent upon man-made wires, tubes and dwarfed by machinery.

Fidgeting briefly, Steve felt Chin re-enter the room. Kono had reluctantly gone home but was sure to return sometime well before dawn. The idea amongst the three had been to take shifts. But as far as he was concerned, that concept had not been specifically designed for Steve, himself. With a quizzical disapproving look, Kono had initiated the plan hoping that example would eventually lead to a more universal consensus. She hadn't gotten very far.

"Ponch and Ellen are still here. They're in the cafeteria." Chin had returned from a nervous stroll around the ICU which had become a longer walk by necessity. Riku Bhandari was doing well in a neighboring room. Under guard, he was grievously ill but expected to recover. But then Chin hadn't seen Ponch and so had continued on. "He's tired but fine. His arm was only a flesh wound."

"That's good," Steve breathed out softly. He sniffed appreciatively, surprised that the scent of the coffee Chin had brought back was somewhat enticing. He nodded his thanks as the cup appeared over his right shoulder.

"The ophthalmologist's report was very promising. His vision should be fine." Not knowing why, Chin was whispering. "You should take a break, Steve."

Standing just behind Steve now, he lay a settling hand on his friend's shoulder feeling the rock-hard tension that continued to emanate up from his hunched body. "Steve?" He scowled unhappily when his comment was utterly ignored. His short visit with Ellen and Ponch in the cafeteria had reiterated some very important positive feedback which Chin felt obligated to remind Steve.

"There's no sign of abrasion or ulceration. We did the right thing at least." Chin continued because it was what they feared the most and he simply needed to restate the fact often. Both he and Steve had been complimented in spades by the ophthalmologist for the copious flushing that had gone on for in excess of fifteen minutes. All in all, the ongoing reports were optimistic; in fact, they were very good, but the sight before them was negating each and every positive word.

"Alright." Blowing on the small opening to the coffee's lid as he stared at Danny's face, Steve barely murmured a response. He wanted tangible proof; he wasn't getting it and wouldn't for a long time to come. Putting his partner on life support for the next many hours made no sense to him if the antivenin was doing its job as it should. There were too many machines, too many intravenous lines and mechanical noises that didn't fit his partner's usual gregarious nature. His arm was splinted to keep the injured hand completely flat and still; more bandages kept him intentionally blinded.

"He's got to pull through this." It was overwhelming and Steve ducked his head to pinch the bridge of his nose. The annoying rhythmic sounds of the machinery droned on in his head and the adrenaline dump had left him with a violent migraine.

"He will. He is," Chin reminded Steve with a reassuring squeeze. It had taken him and Kono twenty long minutes to make their way through the mansion. The HPD volunteers flanked them fore and aft with a diligent focus. The reptiles were not entirely dispatched but they were thwarted and sent slithering to darker corners. Local herpetologists from the zoo and from the Biology Department at the University had been contacted afterwards to round the remaining denizens up. Of everyone involved, only this small handful of people seemed in their glory for the unexpected opportunity.

Franklin Ray's well-designed manmade den had stayed the most inhabited portion of the house. In lieu of time, the team had simply dispersed the confused and defensive mass of reptiles before they literally unplugged and carried the entire single-door, roughly four-foot tall stainless steel upright refrigerator out to the front lawn. From there, the team had carried it to Steve's truck where it was tied in place and literally driven to the emergency room's double doors.

That same set of HPD hands helped Chin and Kono cart the entire unit into the hospital and on to the ICU where it was plugged back in and its contents dutifully catalogued for efficacy. Pictures were taken, then texted or emailed, as urgent phone calls were made to the mainland doctors for advice and confirmation of what to look for and use. Once the proper antivenin package was confirmed and then reconfirmed twice more, the antivenin was dispensed as quickly as possible.

_Worse and bordering on downright horrifying_. The well-stocked refrigerator had been a stunning thing to behold and was testament to Franklin Ray's depth of organization. The authorities still didn't quite understand the evidence of self-vaccination products used by Bhandari and Ray to protect themselves from certain species. They were still attempting to contend with the fact that Danny could have a severe anaphylactic reaction to the very thing they'd just so carefully delivered to the hospital ... the antivenin, itself.

Words were important though, and the right doctors had been consulted to echo Doctor Ray's reluctant and mostly distrusted advice. _Advice_ they all craved and then wanted to discard from the lunatic as Danny lay in an intensive care unit. The antivenin had been cautiously administered and the universal sigh of relief across both medical staff and friends alike was astounding when the newly feared anaphylaxis was mitigated.

"Suppose they're all wrong." Uncharacteristically negative, Steve pinched the bridge of his nose until it hurt. As far as he was concerned, they were still dealing with a relative unknown. The experts weren't even in the hospital as medical records were shared by email from Hawaii back to the mainland. Phone calls were conducted with a constant sense of urgency and Danny was rarely left alone from another set of intrusive hands for less than five minutes at at time.

"Steve. Stop," the disgusted reprimand was louder as Chin bore annoyed fingers into the man's shoulder. Adamant, he repeated himself when Steve hesitated. "Take a break. They said it would look bad, but he's getting better. You really need to walk away for a few minutes."

Chin felt it then; the minuscule shift where Steve gave in finally to his suggestion. "Go. Just for a few minutes." He pushed harder then, with a stronger determination, until he received a more satisfying nod.

Only five hours had passed and Danny would be on life support anywhere from another seven to twenty hours as the antivenin chased after the Rinkhals venom which had indeed paralyzed his respiratory system. One would maim and the other heal but behind its evil nemesis and only just in time. And time was what Danny's body required hence, the need for life support.

Being treated separately, the ophthalmologist would keep his eyes protected up to a full twenty-four hours. That last hurdle would constitute an overwhelming, emotional trial because Danny would wake before he'd be able to truly see.

"Yeah, Chin, I know exactly what they've said. It's worse before it gets better," Steve mumbled under his breath. Reluctantly, he clambered to his feet while he cradled his cup of coffee with intent to at least take a short walk around the hospital's quiet grounds. Bitten out with a severity, his parting words were both dour and filled with a residual sense of angry frustration though. "They damned well all better know what they're talking about."

_**~ to be continued ~**_


	16. Chapter 16

**I do not own Hawaii Five-0 or any characters. No copyright infringement intended.**

**Notes: **Oh boy! This chapter really owes a debt of gratitude to KomodoQueen such expert coaching. Thank you! :-) And ongoing thanks to both CinderH and TheDogo for continued expert beta help (patiently wading through last minute requests). This was an incredibly difficult chapter to pull together.

**H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O***

**CHAPTER SIXTEEN**

Doctor Ramirez plunged his hands automatically into his pockets and then winced as the habitual move pulled on the few standard stitches in his upper arm. He was standing opposite his wife over Danny's bed in the ICU visiting his patient and reconfirming optimistic results. Originally engrossed in each and every one of those readings, he was now surreptitiously glancing to his wife as she needlessly rechecked the tubes which had been repositioned over Danny's mouth to avoid chafing. He could have sworn that Ellen was equally involved with her patient, yet her dry retort was entirely for him.

"What did I tell you about using the sling for a day or two, Alphonse? If I have to restitch that arm I'm not going to be as nice this time."

They had seemingly moved past much of what had happened except for the occasional dig or what seemed like friendly banter. But where Ponch certainly might have moved on with his usual stoicism, Ellen certainly had not and neither had Doctor Jasper Mitchell, who had discovered a sizable - and now much unwanted - deposit to the clinic's accounts.

"Yes, dear. The sling." Ponch's disgusted soft guttural reply, proving Ellen was correct, earned him a genuine playful grin though and he relaxed with a nod. His penance would be its actual use.

"Steve and Kono are outside. We should tell them the good news." Ponch turned the subject back to Danny's continually improving status. As the toxin left his system, he was indeed taking more spontaneous breaths himself around the ventilator's supportive settings. And though his hand and arm still boasted a great deal of impressive swelling, the near-hourly neuro-vascular observations were additionally steadily optimistic.

Following her husband's studied gaze, Ellen pointed to the injured hand in relief. "Circulation is very good according to the charts."

"Small blessings," Ponch muttered under his breath. The myriad of unfair and completely unnecessary injuries which had befallen the detective had become an incomprehensible state of affairs. Their combined relief was evident now as Danny's condition approached something much more acceptable.

He lingered over the bed as Ellen joined him from the far side to briefly take his good hand and he smiled. The not so chaste peck he warmly landed on top of her head won him a surprising display as Ellen pulled his arm over her shoulders so she could tuck into his body. It was a sobering gesture because she was indeed still very upset and he sighed knowingly.

"Everything's going to be fine," he promised softly as he hugged her more tightly before pulling her along. "Let's go see Steve, Kono and whomever else has decided to camp out in this fine establishment."

**H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O***

Eleven very long hours had gone by and Steve was pacing panther-like circles in the ICU's hallway. He'd been forced to go home, change, and even sleep but the experience was more of a trial than a healthful break. It was additionally highlighted by his own most recent _worst experience._ That being his personal responsibility in contacting Danny's ex-wife, Rachel Edwards, to inform her of Danny's injuries and prognosis so that she might in turn, prepare their young daughter, Grace. The phone call had been tantamount to a small disastrous whirlwind as Rachel interrogated Steve with skills that rivaled her ex-husband's. Wrung out from the meteoric event, Steve only garnered that he'd promised to call often with more suitable updates which would permit Grace a more timely visit.

An hour after his return, he and Kono had been summarily kicked from Danny's room first by Doctor Ramirez and then by Ellen who had arrived shortly after. They had been denied access because even though Danny looked the same, a great many things had changed and now they were changing again. In her excitement and perhaps a bit premature, Kono had left the ICU to demand that Chin return as soon as possible.

"So?" Steve rounded on both husband and wife as soon as they each stepped one foot over the lintel. Also having retreated to his home for a well-deserved rest, Ponch at least looked better than he had the prior day. Based upon their tangled hands, it was obvious though that Ellen would not be letting him much out of her sight for the foreseeable future.

"So, he's definitely breathing more on his own and the ventilator's been switched to something called pressure support. It will allow him to breathe on his terms but will also ensure he is getting enough oxygen so he doesn't have to work so hard," Doctor Ramirez explained patiently.

"He's coming off the vent then? When?" Pushing hard, Steve leaned forward with a keen interest. He had to grin when Ramirez shoved his hands deeply into his pockets, only to hiss angrily at himself as he yanked one arm up to his chest. Amused, Steve's eyes flew from Ponch's face to Ellen's as she snorted loudly.

"Sling. Old fool." Ellen leered up at her husband with a not so gentle slap across his good hand. "I'll be right back, Alphonse."

His strangled sigh corresponded to his gaze which followed his wife as she stalked away to either retrieve the aforementioned sling from their truck or obtain a new one from stores.

Strangely for Steve, the attempt at Ponch's habitual bounce and the resulting entire exchange were calming reactions to his question and entirely _Ramirez. _Combining Ellen's demeanor with that meant that the two were pleased and about to second and third the updates Steve had been given earlier from the nurse's station.

"I can't say when, Steve, and I'm not lifting the sedation just yet." The preamble did little to wipe the grin from Steve's face and Ramirez raised a cautionary finger to finalize his point. "His oxygen saturation has room for improvement and he still needs the vent to compensate even though he's spontaneously trying to breathe more naturally."

"Alright." Steve dialed back his excitement. It was going to take time to wean his partner off the machinery and then more time to lift the sedation so he'd waken. However, what hadn't been entirely voiced quite yet was extremely significant. "But Danny's better? He is better?"

The half-grin leaked one-sided from Ponch's face at the same time he nodded. "Yes, he's better. When the time is right, we'll begin to wake him by dialing back the sedation and then, we'll remove the tube. And though it may not look it quite yet for the swelling, his hand and arm are also continuing to show signs of improvement."

"That's good, Doc." Enormously relieved, Steve slumped sloppily backwards into the wall just as Kono gracefully re-entered the ICU. Her eyes widened at Steve's smile which automatically changed her walk to a jog when she saw them speaking in the hallway. Her expectant eyes warred between worried and hopeful despite his expression and Steve chuffed a sound. With her own look so demanding, Ponch would need to repeat nearly everything he'd just said. But then, Steve wanted to hear every single syllable once more himself.

"I called Chin and he's on the way. What's the verdict? Is Danny better?" Kono queried quickly, amused by Ponch's eye roll and Steve's overly dramatic response as he leaned comfortably into the wall and folded his arms.

Glaring good-humoredly at Steve, Ponch caught himself this time before inadvertently plunging both hands into the pockets of his long white doctor's coat. As he began his recitation for Kono's sake, Ponch blatantly ignored Steve's short chuckle and the fact that his wife was already returning with a rather restrictive looking sling.

Of course, there was still going to be the issue of Danny's eyes though. As he listened to the second round of the doctor's updates, those thoughts raced through Steve's head strong enough to erase the grin and a portion of the good news he'd just heard. But they were finally making headway and slowly overcoming each obstacle.

**H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O***

Not quite awake, Danny was only dimly conscious of a warmth trapping his left hand and another heavy weight encircling his shoulder. He wasn't even aware enough to be overly concerned yet that he could see nothing in front of his eyes. In fact, there was such a plain pitch blackness, he was almost sure that he might even still be sleeping. Confused and muzzy-headed, he dozed briefly feeling a steady presence nearby and the continued calming pressure on his left shoulder. The warmth gradually moved in a relaxed rotational circle and he belatedly realized that it was a hand. He chose the soothing sensation as his sole focus while fighting through hazy thoughts which were no more than gibberish.

His first conscious breath under the oxygen mask was actually a wispy sigh, causing the rotational pull to deepen briefly as if encouraging him for more. It was comforting yet demanding at the same time and still, Danny refused to move. Instead, he lay there forcing his brain to catch up to the present as more physical sensations returned. Many of which were far from pleasant. Reluctant to budge so much as a finger, he lay there as before focusing on the one constant as he slowly recalled faint feelings of trying to breathe, a raggedly coughed ache and then murmurs of deep voices that were demanding yet held no words. He swallowed carefully and winced for the too dry ache, yet he still hoped he was dreaming. Or, did he?

A distant hint of a remembered _something_ lurked in the recesses of his mind. A hazily, darkly shadowed _something_ which teased him only to disperse into a hazy blur of color and smeared light leaving him with nothing but a very real memory of physical pain.

"No." Distressed, Danny moaned softly. On the exhale, his breath whitely ghosted the oxygen mask as it turned into a fine mist. Subsequent weak attempts at movement were quickly aborted as his awareness increased. His right arm ached deeply, it was too heavy to move, and something else besides the odd warmth trapped his left one. Both familiar and strange, the warmer pressure tightened instantly to correspond to a voice. But this time, Danny understood the words as he tentatively sucked in a tendril of oxygen through overly dry lips.

"Come on back, Danno." Steve's voice intoned near his left ear. "Can you wake up a bit more?" Exhausted, weary with stress and fraught with a deep concern, Steve's voice was persistent in its worry. The disembodied voice was attached to Steve's hands which were vainly attempting to anchor Danny to something solid because he was blind ... _he couldn't see._ And as they'd all been warned, waking would be a traumatic affair.

But Danny's next hesitant breath still held the vestiges of a moan. He wasn't sure what to do yet as images combined with voices and he failed at understanding what belonged together. His body felt heavy and lethargic. Around those disconcerting feelings, his right hand ached with a heated sincerity into his upper arm, as did his head.

"_Sick_." His mumble was faint as his stomach lurched and Danny's broken whisper was met by what felt like a stunned stillness of the calming rotational sensation on his shoulder. The pause lasted for a hairs-breadth of time before it resumed with perhaps a bit more rapid of a cadence.

"You're okay, Danno. Ponch wants you awake and he's on his way back now." Steve heard the incoherently whispered sound and then felt it; the tremble and tension which blasted through his partner's weakened body. Quickly jumping in to offer soft reassurances, Steve knew that Danny was waking more based upon the much too evident sensations of fear.

"Danny. You're okay and ... not blind." Immediately, Steve went to the source of the issue as Danny's fingers tightened spasmodically on his hand. He almost regretted his words as Danny shivered under his hand when he jolted to full awareness. Seconds later Danny was weakly fighting to shake Steve free to touch his face and summarily being denied.

"It's only bandages and you have lines in your hand and arm so be careful," Steve vowed as he watched the understandable response. Nervous of the carefully laid intravenous lines and Danny's uncertain weakness, Steve physically guided his shaking hand to his face.

"Go slow," Steve cautioned softly. Carefully, Danny used two fingers to trace the outline of the gauze and then felt the thickness of the two pads covering each eye. His startled intake of breath and uncomprehending shake of his head had Steve gently grappling with his left hand with a rushed explanation as he insisted that Danny lower his hand to the bed and leave it there.

"There's no abrasions or issues at all. Nothing is wrong. You're being treated with an antibiotic eye ointment and the pads are for protection only. The ophthalmologist has been in here countless times, Danny. Your eyes are fine and are only going to stay covered for a few more hours."

There was no verbal response though and Steve couldn't help the increased symmetrical rubbing of his shoulder as muscles quaked under his hand. "Calm down. You're okay," Steve admonished worriedly as the heart monitor began to trill a pending problem. "Danny, I know you can hear me but you aren't listening. You need to calm down."

Scarcely thirty minutes off life support and Danny had reached lower levels of consciousness. He was still on propofol to keep him calm, as well as fentanyl to manage any pain but despite the care, he was still vaguely on a worried edge. Due to the strong medication, he didn't remember what had happened in its entirety and he'd been dozing on and off consistently as his body re-acclimated to itself. With a demanding communicative look, Steve signaled Kono or Chin to get help as the doctors had only recently left the room. Both wound up going and Steve turned quickly back to his downed partner. "The antivenin took care of everything and your eyes are fine. It's just going to take a few more hours to get it all out of your system." Again he was met by silence, knowing that Danny was trying to process everything but failing miserably.

"Doc." Chin's relieved voice reached Danny's ears. "He's really awake this time."

Danny knew that the entire team was there and now some doctor or another had entered the room. He briefly jerked in surprise when he felt the larger than life presence loom over him to evict Steve from his side. The soothing warmth of the strong hand was gone from his shoulder, and fingers spasmed when he lost the same touch from his hand. Danny fidgeted down as if hiding, feeling a worried dampness spring out across his neck and forehead.

"Something's wrong. He's not talking." Steve was beside himself as Ponch physically moved him aside, enough to lose his tactile touch.

"Detective." Danny knew it was Ponch then as the larger hand enveloped his own, the other methodically evaluating a much too rapid pulse rate and the various machines which were seemingly unhappy despite the waking state of their weak charge.

"Detective. Danny." Broaching no apologies and extremely firm, Ponch's voice drilled a hole through the solid ache in his head. Even so, Danny was having a difficult time believing the words for the miserable way he felt. "You're perfectly fine. I know it doesn't seem that way quite yet. But, you're going to be completely alright and you need to calm down."

There was a pause as if the room were waiting for something and Danny knew it was for him. But he failed again at finding his voice as he measured the startling reality of his sightless vision and the throbbing headache swarming at the base of his neck. The silence was deafening and even he could only hear his own staccato breaths as he tried to speak without even knowing what to say.

"Okay." It was all he could manage as he began to catalogue other new and very uncomfortable sensations. The headache was on the scale of a migraine, he was dizzy, and then there was the subject of his hand. Beginning at the back of his right hand, this other heated ache blossomed upwards to throb relentlessly into wrist and forearm as if he were intentionally being burned. An experimental twitch of his fingers made matters worse and he winced as the deep pain flared.

"Are you in pain, Danny?" Ponch was closer as the bed dipped and the man sat next to his hip. As diligent as ever, but with a much softer demeanor, the big doctor waited him out while evaluating the tightness of man's lips and short panted inhales and exhales under the oxygen mask. Waking blindly, confused and in pain were all frightening experiences.

"Yeah. Dizzy." Danny licked his lips, realizing too that his throat was truly raw and it hurt upon expressing the simplest of sounds. He had nothing to swallow with as he tried again, yet did no better.

"Yeah." Raspy and dry, he forced his tongue to work alongside a slow nod which was decidedly a very poor idea. His pained grimace and the tight lines around his mouth communicated the scale of the pounding in his head.

"Headache?" Ponch seemed to know, yet he was leaning over to examine Danny's splinted and wrapped wounded hand.

"This too, I take it." He was pleased to have seen the fingers twitch quite strongly, but the doctor also catalogued the wince compounded by an erratic intake of whistled air. Behind him, hovering, Steve shifted worriedly on his feet.

"I'll take care of that but I need you to calm down because you are going to be fine. Can you do that for me?" Ponch's hand wound up on the middle of his patient's chest, exactly where his heart pounded so violently to echo a painful pulse beat in his headached temple. "Danny, you've never been this quiet. I need you to answer me."

Frowning in displeasure, the big doctor shook his head pensively. The entire team was growing in its universal concern as their friend woke contrary to his usual gregarious personality. Then again, none of them, including himself had ever experienced such a frighteningly obscure incident.

"You do understand that you're going to be alright?" Maintaining his steady pressure across Danny's chest, fingers were splayed wide to anchor his friend. He was also physically monitoring the too rapid, solid thrumming of a heart which he was mentally trying to will to a more placid pace.

"I need you to think about your breathing. Calm down and try your best to relax." Ponch had spent endless hours on the telephone with two mainland experts. Both had explained the typical overwhelming sense of fear that victims experienced just after a bite and then even as they woke.

"Yeah." One and then two solid beats later, Danny whispered out a mirror image of the earlier sound he'd made before revising his words. He sucked in a careful lungful of pure oxygen, but his attempt at a controlled exhale failed as it shuddered unhappily past his lips in a noisy rush.

"Slow it down, Danny. I understand and completely appreciate how you feel." A disgruntled soft noise from Ponch mixed understanding with exasperation and yet, it was the trick to force Danny's attention to be more committed to the task at hand. Eventually, he did succeed in breathing more naturally to be rewarded with a gentle and more approving pat on his shoulder.

"Better. But it's a half-ass attempt even for you," Ponch softly drawled with a friendly lilt in his tone before falling serious again. "I promise that you're going to be alright. Take your time."

"Okay. Sorry. Yeah." Muffled by the mask, Danny grimaced as he felt the head of the bed slowly begin to elevate. It was positioned at a purposefully gentle incline yet he felt both vulnerable and trapped at the same time. He was tired, in pain and still wearily confused regardless of wisely spoken and very calm explanations. Tentatively and now with the doctor's guidance, he used his left hand again to trace the bandages, aware now of the pinching feeling and that his hand was still unable to keep from shaking.

Next to his hip, Ponch watched each and every careful move and then signaled to Steve for the small cup nearest the bedside. The grinding wet sound of ice cubes reached Danny's ears but he didn't react even though his throat was parched and he ached for relief. He was afraid to move; afraid to speak and even afraid to think.

"He needs more time. I'll get the pain medication and a light sedative; keep talking to him. Remind him that everything is going to be absolutely fine." The bed dipped down as Ponch levered himself up only to push Steve into place. The doctor moved the oxygen mask aside and then tapped his watch for Steve to watch how long it was not in place.

"Water, Danno. It's mostly ice but it should help." Hollow-voiced, Steve's own depression increased as his usually verbose partner momentarily retreated to come to terms with what he was being told versus what he was experiencing.

"Ponch went for pain medication. Have some water, you've got to be thirsty." Holding the cup and straw, Steve was whispering calmly enough. If Danny could see his partner's face though, Steve was anything but calm. At the foot of the bed, both Chin and Kono looked almost lost and uncomfortable as Danny's waking was less than happily enthusiastic. Newly alarmed by his partner's waking reactions, Steve eyes spoke volumes about his own feelings of helplessness as he focused on a lousy cup of ice water. "Open. There's a straw and then I'll put the oxygen back."

"Steve." Under the bandages, tears sprang against Danny's pained eyes. His outward appearance must have also changed as cheeks paled and tension once more took over his entire body.

"Right here. Have a drink, Danny." The brightly stated reply was instant as Danny felt the straw and forced himself to sip. He accepted the water and ice which Steve seemed determined to push on him because it was all he could do to help. The coolness offered an unexpected feeling of relief and Danny found himself briefly distracted.

"Better," Danny whispered the truth as the painful act of swallowing was soothed with the most simplest of things. "But ... now ... now what?" Danny's short feeling of contentment evaporated and a minute later, he now abandoned the water to grapple for Steve's wrist.

"Hey. We're all here. The worst is over. Promise," Kono quickly chimed in. "Chin's here, too. We never left and Duke's been calling every hour, on the hour."

The opposite side of the bed dipped as Kono joined the two. Though it was silent, she was openly crying now but successfully stifling everything except her own tears and a certain gruffness of voice. Her hand pushed back stray strands of blonde hair that had gotten snared under the white bandages around Danny's eyes and with a look from Steve, she replaced his oxygen mask. "Try to get some rest, Danny."

"If Ponch says you're fine, then you are. You know how he is." Chin tried his best to sound even impatient with Danny, earning a tiny smirk in reply. It was at least something and Steve felt the smallest release around the ball of tension in his own chest.

"Ain't that the truth." The few words and a subsequently chuffed rueful sound from Steve were the only things he could initially push out as Danny tightened his hold. The reactions continually spoke of feelings of entrapment and insecurity as another pained wince shifted the oxygen mask. Forcing each of his escalating emotion to behave in kind, Steve kept his next words equally light and tempered with a complete sincerity. "He's a tough old bird and he's never been wrong yet, Danno. Not once ... you'll be good as new in no time. Everything ... and I do mean _everything_ ... is going to be fine."

"Doc's back," Kono whispered as she watched Danny grimace and swallow hard. Besides the physical discomfort, emotions were high and it was obvious that he didn't know quite what to believe yet. For a third time and still patiently assisted by his partner, Danny's hand went shakily up, this time to rub a circle just above the bandages in the middle of his forehead.

"I'm sorry, Danny. I know you don't feel well," Kono whispered with another gentle stroke to move damp strands of hair back from his forehead. The headache was bad, made worse by his very real emotional distress.

"This will help with the pain, Danny. It's unfortunately part and parcel of kicking this out of your system. What you're feeling is normal and everything is on track for you to be back on your feet in no time," Ponch vowed as he strode rapidly back into the room. His confidence was soothing and Danny nodded blindly as Ramirez administered fentanyl and a low dose sedative. Once more he chose to focus on Steve's hand which lay solidly now on his arm as if warning him to take care of jostling a line. But then the circular rotational pressure slowly began again as Steve almost nervously tried to provide more tactile support.

Little by little, the fentanyl relaxed Danny's fingers and then lessened the drilling pain at the base of his skull. The sedative lifted some of his anxiety to leave him feeling dull but able to listen to the peaceful conversation taking place across and over where he lay. Heaving a more settling sigh, Danny eventually fell back to sleep.

"He's asleep?" Steve asked uncertainly. Glancing towards Ramirez where the doctor was both watching Danny and the heart monitor, Steve let out the breath he'd been holding for hours on end when the doctor dared to smile.

"It may not be entirely what we expected, but his readings are stable. He's doing well," Ponch remarked quietly. It was evident that he was generally pleased and for whatever reason, that small smile and blatant reaction were what Steve needed to fully reconfirm that Danny was going to be alright.

"He's fine; he really is," Ramirez reconfirmed for the entire team as he turned to find three sets of worried eyes aimed his way. With another knowing smile, he snorted under his breath before restating the obvious. "He needs to sleep now."

A badly needed sleep that would consume more of the important time it would take for Danny to get even closer to fully healing.

**_~ to be continued ~_**


	17. Chapter 17

**I do not own Hawaii Five-0 or any characters. No copyright infringement intended.**

**Notes: **posting from work since I have the world's best beta's ever!

**H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O***

**CHAPTER SEVENTEEN**

The rustling of what sounded like paper eventually drew Danny out of a drug-induced slumber. He sensed who it was without needing to ask. The occasional thump or heavy gravelly slide of a thick-soled boot across linoleum were more than basic clues. Not to mention, the likely unconscious aspect of a deep tonal sigh which was far from being feminine. If he hadn't woken with such a knifelike headache, Danny could almost envision Steve slumped in some chair or another, booted ankle rocked sideways on a knee with a newspaper held limply between fingers. He'd look bored for certain as he held the paper up, using it no more than as a prop, while sneaking glances over its thin top.

Danny would nearly see that in vivid color if he had wanted to try harder than he was at that very moment. But he simply didn't feel well enough to do more than a faint mental sketch, merely satisfied that he wasn't alone. For a long, drawn out space of time, Danny tried to will himself back to a futile sleep. Still upset though, he soon appreciated his ability to hide and feign the impossible as he dwelled on himself. Undeniably, he hurt from a body-wide illness. To make matters more trying, he was now positive that he felt every inconceivably placed wire, tube and line layered into his body from stem to stern.

His only basic comfort was the cool oxygen flowing relentlessly over his nose and mouth, yet that lasted for just so long, too. The hard plastic outline of the mask combined with the bandages circling his head brought on a stifling claustrophobic feeling. And behind that thickness of material lay rounded sterile pads beneath which his eyes ached with a deep hollow dryness.

Fighting the pang settling in the pit of his stomach, Danny sucked in a steadying breath of air, beating back a soft frustrated moan at the same time. As before, his right arm lay leadenly by his side. Yet, its deep fiery ache continued to flicker up into his bicep. Without thinking, Danny tried to move his left hand but was startled to feel a soft restrictive band around his forearm. Attached to the bed's frame, he wasn't able to move his arm more than that of a weak twitch.

"_What?_" His ghosted whisper even surprised him but his inability to move more than a few left-handed fingers was frightening. It only added to a no longer faint sensation of being truly trapped and he shifted his head on the pillow uncomfortably.

"Hey .. what?" Danny's breath shuddered in his throat, causing his new enemy of a waking headache to trigger an uncertain feeling of nausea. His left hand fisted as he tried to lift his arm again, failing entirely as the restraint kept him securely anchored to the bed rail.

"_Ste …ve. S_teve?" His voice weakly quavered as his tiny movements and plaintive murmurs finally increased in volume. They were enough based on the increased loud shuffle and blatant curse which seemed to put an end to whomever … no, it was certainly Steve for the harsh profanity … had been reading or at least idly thumbing through pages.

"Dammit! Whoa, hey … Danny? I'm here. How long have you been awake? How do you feel?" Steve's tone was almost offended, angry even. Not anticipating such an outburst, Danny struggled to breathe before answering.

"Few … minutes. Arm … why … can't I move?" Swallowing hard, Danny heard Steve push the chair roughly across the floor so he could have more room to stand over the bed. The chair skidded, banged and screeched across the linoleum in a distressing tune which exacerbated rising nerves and Danny visibly winced. There was another cursed reprimand about the clattering din, then the warmth of a hand bore into Danny's arm and just above the hospital's restraints.

Sitting nearly on top of the bed, Steve soundly berated himself for not beating Danny to his full waking state. He'd been watching every movement like a hawk. Carefully gauging every wince, soft murmur and twitch of an errant finger and still, he'd completely missed it. Steve grimaced unhappily as Danny panted worriedly behind the oxygen mask and sweat dotted his forehead. Pale and now completely agitated once more, his partner was already coming undone.

"You kept going for your face and the bandages. The nurses were afraid you'd hurt yourself by tearing out the intravenous lines. It's nothing...totally nothing to worry about." Steve hadn't argued the decision because even asleep, Danny kept moving in restless circles. Angry with himself now though, he was talking fast and anxiously looking from heart monitor to the hallway and back to his partner's ashen face. "Why didn't you tell me that you were awake sooner? How do you feel?"

Without waiting for a reply because he could literally see the answer, Steve was already hitting the call button. "Hey, you're going to be fine." He groaned deeply in his throat though as Danny's distress grew when his heels dug into the mattress and his fist tightened resentfully. No matter what he was saying, the reactions spoke of real physical pain and so much more as Danny's respiration increased erratically.

"Try to calm down. How bad? Is it your arm ... something else?" Feeling useless, Steve tried to help or even offer a distraction as his partner's head lolled miserably on the pillow again. Still raised on a gentle incline, Danny would have been able to see the width and breadth of his hospital room. But now, he lay there weakly trapped as time ticked by much too slowly for all of them.

"Bad. Feel ... sick. Just sick." Danny willed his left arm down to the bed, though his fist stayed firmly in place to prick his palm with half-mooned shapes from his nails. He knew he wasn't helping himself as his heart raced to kick a bass drum inside his already sore temple. That same drum was twisting his stomach into a queasy offbeat knot and he coughed dryly in a vain attempt to dispel the feeling. "Headache again ... I think ... I think I'm going to be sick."

Steve must have been caught off guard by the rare honesty because nothing happened for a minute. The delay was brief as Steve's hand tightened firmly on Danny's forearm just above the arterial lines and the soft Velcro restraint. Distressed that there was little he could do, he resorted to rubbing Danny's arm methodically. Still purposefully blinded for the next few hours, trapped in a hospital bed and now essentially strapped in place, Danny was being asked to cope with the impossible.

"Listen to me, alright?" Steve perched on the edge of the bed, forcing Danny to open his tight fist with his other hand so he could provide a more tactile foundation. Quietly and slowly, Steve began to describe each bandage, needle and treatment affecting his partner's creative imagination. Releasing Danny's arm, Steve gently traced a portion of the bandage near his temple. Then he moved back to the restraint, stopping just shy of the primary impressive line adhered to the inside of Danny's wrist and just below the base of his thumb. Without moving, Steve then only described the soft splint the injured right arm was resting in. But he took his time there to describe the positive results related to blood flow and a heathy pressure, though without a doubt, its reddened and bruised discoloration was visually alarming.

"I can take it off now that you're awake." Sighing in relief as a nurse entered on a fast walk, Steve groped for the Velcro release. Waiting for the nurse's sharp nod of approval, he ripped the restraint from Danny's forearm, happily catching the genuine softly murmured word of thanks escaping on a shuddering exhale. "Just don't forget you've got to be careful. It's me they're coming after if you hurt yourself, Danno."

Quirking an eyebrow, the attending nurse rocked back on a heel while folding her arms authoritatively. Her reaction made Steve grin though a true smile never reached his eyes. He had zero intention of going anywhere and based on the time, Chin would be returning within the hour. He knew she would advise Ramirez or the doctor on duty and that was equally fine with Steve. But now ... for that current waking moment ... he could at least make his partner slightly more at ease.

"What else can I do?" Steve murmured worriedly as the nurse remained close by evaluating readings. He caught her eye and tapped his own head to relay the volume of Danny's headache. She frowned, tapped her watch and then nodded to one of Danny's intravenous ports before skipping from the room at another impressive pace. He recognized the jointly shared message and slowly let out a lungful of air.

"The nurse is getting meds for you, Danno. Something for your head and for the pain in your arm. But what else can I do?" Worried, Steve allowed Danny to virtually strangle his hand as another tremble wracked his body with a vengeance. The short litany had certainly helped for a time but fatigue and pain were replacing that short respite much too quickly.

"Do?" His choked laugh was soft but its pain had Steve forcefully whispering ridiculous platitudes just before Danny's voice broke on a weak inhale. "Anything but this … _anything_."

Looking down first, Steve closed his eyes to gather his thoughts as Danny's hand began to shake uncontrollably. "I called Rachel," he blurted the words without thinking, unable to take them back as they lingered loudly over the bed.

"And ... uh ... besides your stellar driving skills, that woman should have been a detective." Steve was in now as he dug a deeper trench. "Or, a lawyer ... you know, Danno, she's a piece of work. Either way, she ripped me a new one for not calling sooner from one end of the island to the other."

He waited then with a bewildered half-wince gracing his face wondering what his partner might say after such a revelation. The cold fingers in his hand had stopped trembling almost instantly, yet Steve's internal jury was still out as to the optimism of the pending verdict. Danny's lip twitched upwards under the oxygen mask. For a blessed second, Steve recognized the glimmer of amusement.

"What else?" Danny's whisper was softer and possibly a trifle more relaxed. "What else did she say?"

Danny was at least interested and no longer cautiously perched, Steve purposefully settled himself more on the bed. That one question was absolutely all about Grace. Trusting that Steve and Rachel would have done the right thing until he was better enough to host a visit from his daughter, Danny found his focus.

**H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O***

Steve's cell phone was vibrating incessantly. Nonstop in fact. He glanced down quickly and scowled irritably when he saw Duke Lukela's name before turning his attention back towards Danny. His mood had nothing whatsoever to do with the older sergeant. Steve was busy, distracted actually, and he knew that Duke would leave a message. Ignoring the vibration until it ceased, Steve would call him back later ... later after the ophthalmologist removed Danny's bandages and pronounced him completely healed.

Standing at the foot of the bed next to both Ellen and Ponch, Steve's eyes were drawn inadvertently to Chin Ho's newly annoyed fidget. Brow furrowed, he was now looking at his own cell phone and evidently deciding what to do next. Steve's startling self-revelation was that Lukela might be desperately running through the Five-0 task force in a sequenced determination to gain someone's undivided attention.

"Shit," Steve mumbled under his breath as Chin confusedly waggled his cell phone in his direction. Choosing to send the call to voicemail, the next to vibrate was Kono's and Steve then knew it was definitely Lukela. Having caught the tail-end of the silent exchange, Kono's mouth adopted a stern line as she quickly glanced from Steve to Chin and then settled on Danny's face. Trying to ignore it, she failed only to sigh resignedly as Duke's personal number continually flashed across her screen. As unhappy as the two men about the interruption, she disgustedly shook her head at their obstinacy. Plugging her left ear with her finger, Kono bolted from the room with a rarely seen resentful expression because they all wanted to stay for this critical juncture.

They all wanted to stay for Danny.

Heaving a partly worried sigh, Steve let his eyes wander as they followed his youngest team member before focusing back on Danny's face. Sitting upright in the hospital bed, tension radiated from him as the ophthalmologist steadily unwrapped each layer of stifling white material. The room was already pre-darkened in preparation for the unveiling of sensitive eyes which hadn't seen a speck of light in more than thirty hours.

"What's wrong?" Steve hissed when Kono returned a few scant minutes later. Her face was dark with anger and she shook her head to delay the conversation with a nod towards Danny instead. Her eyes also flickered with a deepness of purpose which was more than worrisome.

"Later, boss." Even Kono's soft tone was full of a certain loathing and Steve worriedly growled out a breath on a low exhale. Whatever Duke had called about obviously wasn't good news and needed to be discussed more privately.

The ophthalmologist had long ago excluded corneal abrasions as an issue by fluorescein staining Danny's eyes and conducting a very thorough slit lamp examination. His conclusion was that there were no abrasions or significant issues, so he treated Danny's eyes with antibiotic ointment and eye pads with a recommendation that the poison would have resolved somewhere between twenty-four and forty-eight hours. Erring on the side of caution as per the example of the snake bite itself and his patient's overall general condition, Doctor Leroy Houston Parnell felt comfortable removing all bandages at just shy of thirty hours.

On the verge of ripping the bed sheet to shreds with one hand, it was evident that his patient had more than enough of waiting. Nerves had become an overloaded sense of utter impatience worsened by an inability to clock watch. Warned that he'd be in the hospital at least one more full day, Danny needed the bandages off his face. He needed to _see_.

Danny's query of _'is it time yet?'_ had started to take on an interesting quality reminiscent of a bad trip in an unairconditioned vehicle with three red-faced sweaty ten year olds beating each other senseless into sticky vinyl back seat. Buffeted by fifty-mile an hour drafts from completely rolled down windows, dirty fingered _'don't touch me's' a_nd_ 'he did 'it's!'_ might resound around the crinkle of trashed cellophane bags and the unfathomable smells of bare feet and humidity laden stale potato chips. Each would then scream out a crescendo of repetitive '_are we there yet?_''s.

The core differences in the comparison only began with the age group in question. Afterwards, it was Danny's own partner and two Asian cousins who were all on an identical page and if Danny wasn't asking, then one of these other three were similarly traipsing behind one physician or another wanting to know_ if it was time yet._

Technically Danny's condition was quite stable but Ramirez still had him on a variety of medications including hydrocortisone intravenously, antihistamines and phenergan to combat the itch. Tentative discussions were beginning regarding the possibility of discharge and post-hospital care but these only hastened desires to depart. Plus, the ophthalmologist wasn't budging in his earlier assessment nor in the steadfast timing of his original course of action. Earlier that morning, Danny had been assisted to his feet where he'd wavered uncertainly. Akin to having the flu, Danny's entire body ached from head to toe and at first, he'd been unable to take a single step.

Splinted and wrapped, his injured hand and arm were tucked tightly into his chest. Still badly swollen, discolored and blotched with redness, the limb alternated between exuding a bone-deep ache or an aggravating itch. His good left hand had been wrapped around an orderly's forearm while he stubbornly and quite blindly journeyed the short width of his room and then took a brief portion of the ICU hallway. Settling for a slowly shuffled hunch while fighting off another headache and stomach cramps, Danny practically looked and felt like a blind, doddering ninety-year old.

Determined to prove the ophthalmologist's reports correct regardless of these lingering symptoms, Danny knew that he'd need to be functioning and on his feet to achieve his last hurdle: going home. However, when his thrice asked question of _'is it time yet?'_ was finally answered with an affirmative by Doctor Ramirez, Danny wavered in indecision as if someone might be playing a cruel joke. Despite the swath of bandages covering the majority of his face, his skin turned a grayish shade of paper white and his mouth closed firmly when stress locked his jaw.

Ramirez's bemused look would have antagonized his patient into a defensive rant had he actually been able to see it. Instead, Steve silently explained the unanticipated reaction with a pensive shrug.

Danny simply feared what he desperately wanted. And so when he did speak, Danny wanted everyone there with him in spite of the poor delivery. No private rooms with a doctor he barely knew, no secret unveilings or dramatic fanfare with softly voiced sympathetic questioning.

Simultaneously anxious and excited, his final blunt remark was fraught with a resentful frustration. _"I don't care who's there, just get these damned bandages off!_"

Startled back to the present, Steve realized that the bandages were nearly entirely removed and he shifted uneasily on his feet. The unconscious reaction made Ellen look up to him with a soothing smile and Steve tried to return his own as he forcibly controlled the soft whoosh of air leaving his slightly parted lips. Danny's left hand had stilled in the bed sheets which were damply wadded inside a white-knuckled fist.

"Keep your eyes closed until I say, Danny." Taking of the last of the outer bandages, only the two eye pads remained as Doctor Parnell leaned back slightly from his bedside perch. His wry smile was for himself because he hadn't had such an audience since med school. His soft drawl was decidedly from the southern portion of the United States, the Blue Ridge Mountains of Tennessee to be exact, and he enjoyed his job immensely. Leroy Houston Parnell enjoyed helping people and he smiled happily as he gently removed the last of the restrictive soft pads.

"Minimal redness but no signs of swelling." Leroy remarked solely to Danny as if they were indeed quite alone. The room was dimly lit but the change would still cause some discomfort and so, Leroy shielded Danny's eyes with his own hands from the little gleam of overhead lighting. "Slowly, when you're ready. The room is somewhat dark but remember that you will likely feel a bit of a pain and your vision could be a bit hazy. All of which is normal."

With Parnell's hands cupped over Danny's brow, Steve couldn't see all of what had happened next but he certainly heard it and he fretted for the lack of sound until he truly saw his partner's smile. Squinting and rapidly blinking back reactive tears even from the low lights in the room, Danny nodded as a stray tear trailed down his left cheek. "Yeah, it's good. A little cloudy like you said ... but definitely good, Doc."

Palming the space between his own eyes for the dull throb of pressure, Steve felt Ellen rock into him happily but he was rooted in place only able to watch Ramirez now join Parnell by Danny's side. Stuck at the foot of the bed next to Ellen and flanked by Kono, Steve carefully leaned on the frame and hung his head to gather himself back together.

Whatever warm buzz of speech was taking place between the two doctors now flew around Steve's head as utter nonsense while he peeked up to study Danny's face to be sure. To be entirely certain that Danny's smile was firmly in place and that Parnell's continued examination yielded optimistic results. Though there was still a squint, any true discomfort was fading quickly as Danny's eyes acclimated to the light and in short, one Doctor Leroy Houston Parnell was extremely pleased with his patient's fine recovery.

"Thank god," Kono mumbled as she tented her fingers over her nose as if partially hiding, yet she was watching every move like a rabid watchdog. She pressed hard on the bridge of her nose to prevent a surge of relieved tears before glancing over to Steve. The mood was soon going to change based upon Sergeant Lukela's more than troubling news. But for now, for just a few more minutes, all of that would need to wait.

Her error though was that glance and before she could look away, Steve had her eye. "What?" He whispered, just below the ongoing rumble of the two physicians.

Scowling, Kono bit her lip and allowed her anger to once again briefly show. She looked to Danny and then to Ponch before sidling a few steps closer to Steve. "It's Franklin Ray." She was hardly moving her lips as the rest of it came out in a susurrus filled with undisguised hatred. "He's escaped police custody."

**_~ to be continued ~_**


	18. Chapter 18

**I do not own Hawaii Five-0 or any characters. No copyright infringement intended.**

**Notes:** the Oahu airports in this chapter actually do exist; the brief description of a possible layout is contrived.

**H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O***

**CHAPTER EIGHTEEN**

It was perhaps the oldest scam in the book and its mere thought was even cliché. Having taken advantage of his general age and though he was extremely hale and hearty, Doctor Franklin Ray faked a heart attack. Not just any attack, but a mind-numbing, back-breaking, face slamming seizure of a humdinger right in the middle of a men's lavatory in the courthouse.

Having never done something like this before, Ray had no actual hopes that his ploy would truly work. But he had nothing to lose and as the blue skies peeked so happily above his sneakily slit eyes from the gurney, he struck. It made no matter that his one wrist was attached to the gurney's side rail, nor that he was still in the courthouse's rear parking lot. He smiled when he considered the number of armed officers which were inside the fine legal establishment. The point was that he simply was _NOT_ and that only made the flowery scent of fresh air and freedom much too enticing; especially when his eyes settled on the dot of a distant airplane cavorting between two white fluffy clouds.

Just being placed inside the ambulance, the gurney was still moving when there was a single grunt from the EMT whom Ray hammered ruthlessly in the center of his throat. The solid crack was delivered by a strong flat of hand and just below the poor man's Adam's apple. The strike made cartilage fracture in several places, instantly causing significant damage to the trachea.

Franklin's second blow took down the EMT's partner with a Rocky Balboa-like blow to the temple. There was never a doubt that Franklin Ray was physically strong and fit, he simply rarely needed to use that strength publicly. He also had just enough knowledge of the human body to be a lethal threat. Having dispatched two of his three foes in seconds, he likened his speed and sense of timing to his favorite cobra.

The one attending HPD officer had been following lazily behind the medical team. With an eye towards the rear door of the courthouse, he was patiently waiting for his partner to catch up from his own bio-break in the public bathrooms before they planned to follow the ambulance to the hospital. From his limited view, the officer saw the second EMT stumble while settling the gurney in place and simply trotted forward with an outstretched hand to help.

Still attached by one wrist and with the lone intravenous line slowly being ripped from his skin, Ray tore off the oxygen mask while swinging purposefully off the gurney. By then, he was just waiting for his final target and he simply reacted with a well-placed kick to the approaching officer's chin. Teeth were drive upwards though tongue and a soft lip. The spray of blood was instantaneous as the officer flew backwards two feet onto his back. A solid thud of unprotected cranium to pavement finished the rest.

Ray never stopped moving as he partially dragged the gurney to rock balanced on the ambulance's bumper to fumble through the officer's pockets for the keys to his handcuffs after shoving the police issued revolver into the front of his orange pants.

He scored quickly, all the while blaming his blindingly good luck on the fact he simply hadn't thought his ridiculous little plan would work and so, maintained zero expectations.

Being suddenly free though made time an issue and he needed a better plan. One and a half of his three victims were in the ambulance and he laughed in glee as he slammed the teetering gurney back into place. The second EMT had fallen half in and half out of the vehicle in a parody of a slouched stance. Practically one-handed, Ray physically lifted him up and onto the gurney he'd just vacated barely glancing at the man's heinously injured partner who was only partially conscious while gurgling alarmingly on his own blood and gore.

"Shall we officer?" Ray snarled with a new vengeance as real freedom became a genuine possibility. Stealing an ambulance was folly, a word he greatly loved to use. However and with another glance towards the vividly blue skies, Ray needed to steal time now, even if it were just five additional small minutes. Hauling the unconscious officer over his shoulder, Ray stumbled under the weight as he pushed the man into the back and slammed the doors shut.

Gaining the driver's seat, he knew the keys would be there in the ignition just waiting for someone to use them. So after that, his only question became … why not him?

Sirens screaming, Ray drove like madman through the streets of downtown to gain distance until he suddenly silenced the vehicle and backed purposefully off the gas. He tooled along quietly in the right hand lane of the highway dutifully maintaining the speed limit as he planned his next move.

He had hostages; but didn't want the baggage. Plus, he had learned a long time ago never to hesitate because one split second of doubt caused death.

Smiling he nodded in self-agreement as he took the next exit. Parking in a heavily treed lot, he slapped a bandage over the bloody hole in his arm from the IV. Then he tore off his orange jumpsuit to borrow clothes from each of the paramedics. Nothing actually fit, but wallets were soon emptied of cash and credit cards. Looking just good enough to pass muster, Franklin Ray walked away with a brisk purpose towards the first taxi he spied.

He wanted Riku and his friendly employee was never far from his mind. Nevertheless, he needed to leave … he needed to flee the island and its inhabitants which had taken not only Riku, but his _children_ from him.

Now there was only one place which appeared sweetly in his mind's eye and he laughed out loud as he slid easily into the taxi. His beloved airplane was parked in a private hangar at Dillingham Field and no doubt under lock and key. However, wealthy men had wealthy friends. His own lawyer had worked diligently to keep his name and case out of the news and below the proverbial radar. Initial reports were squashed quickly and doused before the media could make his name a household sensation. Ray had enough faith anyway to believe that those in his usual circles were likely unaware of his fate regardless. Simply put, his circle was a selfish, egotistical bunch only interested in foreign futures and those global occurrences that might affect their own crater-like pockets.

Unless genuinely related to the weather, the local news was simply of no interest to them.

"Where to?" The dark-haired driver was a transplant based on a heavy Bostonian accent. Someone permanently escaping New England winters and Franklin barely paid attention as he casually lounged sideways in the backseat.

"Kalaeloa Airport. Use the executive entrance on the east side." His kind also gathered at certain places, especially those with such particular hobbies such as flying. He had acquaintances to call upon and ways to blend amongst his peers to create more time to garner a way off the islands.

Private planes were kept on the executive side of the airport in private hangars under a far different level of security corresponding more to those at a private club. Manifests were kept but could be altered because things were simply easier. People had their secrets, some of which were as significant as Franklin Ray's own. So in other words while the airport was secure, it was undeniably different.

Plus, someone of import was always coming in from somewhere or making plans to travel somewhere else on the scantiest of whims. He had money, the means and the connections; once more, he merely needed the luck of good timing in a rapidly moving sequence of baby steps.

Determined to obtain his freedom so he could rebuild his life and salvage his den, Ray smirked as he slouched down more in the back of the old taxi. His eyes narrowed suspiciously as he watched two HPD cruisers pass them at incredible speed in the opposite direction.

"Wow! They're moving wicked fast!" He noticed then that his driver was also very young, possibly even a college kid earning a few extra dollars and Ray rolled his eyes somewhat patiently. The remark was made with an obvious excitement while ducking his head this way and that for a better look. The taxi slowed and then weaved slightly as the driver lost momentary control. Not seeming to mind the minor blips, he finally resorted to staring avidly in the rear view mirror. "I wonder what that's all about! Must be a bad accident or something."

"I'm sure I have no idea," Ray drawled calmly with an abstract wave of his hand to push the driver's attention back to where it should be which was on the road. "If you don't mind I have an urgent meeting."

**H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O***

"What do you mean he got away?" Incredulous, Danny was sitting much more calmly in his hospital bed. The lights were still dimmed though and his wounded hand remained splinted and cradled in his lap. The team had managed to keep the news on the down-low for quite some time after Danny's bandages had been removed, but he had pressed them sensing their combined moods. "How can that even happen? And for that matter, why are you all here when you should be out there?"

The three had run through the scenario multiple times amongst themselves in the hallway and not one of them could quite believe how it had happened. Their re-telling to Danny yielded an identical response, but Steve had had more than a sufficient recap of the distasteful subject matter. As for not joining the hunt, Lukela had it well in hand for the time being and Five-0 decided that staying nearer Riku Bhandari was the wiser choice. The other reason to validate their somewhat non-participation sat squarely in front of them in a hospital bed and not a single team member felt the urge to do more.

"In case there's trouble, HPD has a unit at the Ramirez' home and another at the clinic. Duke's got it under control, Danny," Chin lobbed the ultimatum firmly. Arms folded and almost petulant, he pointed towards the ceiling indicating a room just above where they currently gathered. "Besides, the hospital is moving Bhandari down to this floor so we can keep an eye on him. We have no idea what Franklin Ray is going to do next ... once they settle his man, we plan to interrogate him right here."

Checking her watch casually, Kono even grinned. "And that will be any minute now. Bhandari may have some information that we could coax out and pass over to Duke. Besides, the airports and docks are covered ... we can do better here."

Growling under his breath, Steve allowed the conversation to drone on about Bhandari, Ray and what HPD was now well-immeresed in managing. He listened quietly while Kono described the three injured men and how they'd been discovered moments after Ray had abandoned the ambulance in a parking lot. The first EMT was barely alive with significant damage done to his trachea and vocal cords. The second had nothing more than a bad concussion, but the HPD officer not only suffered a fractured jaw and skull, he would eventually also need significant dental reconstructive surgery. The philanthropist was as dangerous as the reptiles he so loved and as Steve watched his sick partner tiredly wilt in front of them all, he'd had enough and bluntly said so.

"Enough. Just … enough for now. Let HPD deal with Ray." It was he who now verbally demanded a permanent halt to the conversation. While the cousins simply accepted Danny's continued interest in Ray, Steve knew that Danny was already choosing to hide back in the familiarity of his work. Worried about his friend's well-being, Franklin Ray was merely a very dangerous excuse.

Astonishingly, Steve didn't want to discuss Franklin Ray, Riku Bhandari, any of the murdered victims, or Duke Lukela's current tribulations with any one member of Five-0. Mentally exhausted and concerned about his team, he was beyond relieved that Danny's eyes were healing, but Steve still had yet to smile. He also recognized that Chin and Kono were as grateful as he was; yet they were all operating on sadly minuscule remnants of adrenalin.

Leaning on his fists at the foot of the bed, Steve blatantly stared into his partner's face and studied the continual half-lidded squint. Though the sensitive skin around his eyes was redly irritated, the rest of his face remained pale and there was a certain slouch to his shoulders. Softly splinted, Danny rested his swollen and discolored arm protectively in his lap. On steroids for other symptoms, the same drugs would inhibit his hand from healing well and so, the doctors were continually worried about infection and cellular breakdown. The wound was checked multiple times a day to ensure it remained well protected and dressed appropriately with antimicrobial silver to promote healing.

It was obvious that he hurt inside and out, and was experiencing an adrenalin dump of sorts post-examination despite its success. Prone to headaches, stomach cramps and even nausea, Danny was certainly not well after a basic removal of a wad of bandages. Despite the recent engaging conversation, based upon posture alone Steve easily guessed at least a headache was beginning to tighten its grip.

"I want to know how you are. I want to know if you're okay." The questions were more than fair. Danny's injuries had been downright terrifying for each member of the close-knit team. If he couldn't do it, Steve knew for certain that there was no way for Danny to so blithely move on from hours' worth of such anxiety to wanting to discuss Doctor Franklin Ray. Only Steve knew the depths of the old nightmares and he alluded to them in his question as well. His pointed look drove it all home and Steve watched closely as Danny began to pick at the bedding with his left hand.

Squinting cautiously back at Steve, Danny instantly quieted. _Was he fine? _Considering the loaded questions, Danny honestly wasn't sure. Physically, his eyes ached and he did have a headache blossoming once more after the afternoon's tension with Doctor Parnell. But there was that _other_ issue of an old bad dream or two, and he had to fight to school his expression. He blamed his sickness and strong medications on the lack of terrifying nightmares but prayed they were indeed gone. His more recent flashbacks were of the very real Rhinkals cobra lunging at his face ... which was certainly bad enough. He didn't miss nor need the addition of disembodied screams or visions of frightened horses in musty stables.

_But was he fine? _Danny felt Steve's eyes boring directly through to him and still couldn't find an answer. _Maybe; _because even the memories of the real physical pain were fading, along with brokenly remembered snippets of an ambulance, anonymous faces, rushed voices, and the hectic pace of the emergency room. He was better but also not quite better.

Impatient for an answer, Steve shifted at the foot of the bed and Danny looked up from his pensive thoughts. Steve's fingers were now splayed across the foot board. He was worried, anxious and forcing his voice to remain patently even-toned. "Danno? Seriously ... how are you doing?"

Danny couldn't respond with an obligatory '_I'm fine'_ or a _'don't worry about me; it's all good',_ because neither wouldn't fly amongst any of his friends. With such an abrupt change in conversation, Kono was already nervously tapping her thigh with a rolled up magazine. A brief glance to Chin showed that the man hadn't moved much, though now his arms were folded expectantly across his chest. Peering back up to Steve, he envisioned the false calm morphing into a one-hundred and eighty degree verbal tirade. Based upon his fingers bloodless grip, he might even break the bed's over-used frame. Yet, Danny still didn't know what to say.

Sinking deeply backwards into the thin pillow, Danny wound up giving a lame shrug. Steve's eyes narrowed even more, but this time Danny didn't know if it was concern, anger or possibly both. In truth, Danny was only in that moment where he could at least _see_ and now, despite the discouraging unhealthy appearance of his injured hand, he could at least fully believe everything the doctors had been saying about his full recovery. But getting to this one place where he could literally sit upright and _see_ his friends, had been an incredibly frightening and painful feat. He was better but not entirely so.

Wearily, Danny shrugged again before closing his eyes while idly rubbing the aching fingers on his right hand. He didn't know what to say and so, he allowed his silence to be his answer.

_**~ to be continued ~**_


	19. Chapter 19

**I do not own Hawaii Five-0 or any characters. No copyright infringement intended.**

**Notes: **watch out ... the saber toothed bunny got loose!

**H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O***

**CHAPTER NINETEEN**

"Bit of tough luck there, Doc." The drunken statement was made by the one pilot who actually had heard about Franklin Ray's arrest. His dramatically slurred whisper was overly loud and Ray wished the drunk would simply keel off the bar stool into a sloppy heap. "So ... did you do it? Did you kill those girls?"

Sitting shoulder to shoulder in the small executive club lounge, Ray casually sipped his scotch. The place was relatively empty for the time of day and he'd been ignored until Cappie Jenkens staggered in from a bender. In Cappie's mind, the only way to fix his aching head was to stay in a self-inflicted stupor. But with his slurred remarks, Ray felt his bubble of time condensing again.

"Don't you have a job, Cappie?" Smoothly changing the topic, Ray refused to look at the slovenly pilot who repeatedly was bumping into his shoulder with an off-balance shuffle. Behind the bar, the news report was flickering quietly along. The bottom ticker announced his fugitive status and he smirked because there wasn't a single person in the hanger - now private executive club lounge - currently looking at the television. No one ever did. However, the bumbling of Cappie Jenkins was already a risk. Bending over to extend his reach, Ray snagged the remote and changed the channel to the first sports event he could find.

"Soccer." Cappie slurred the word with a long s-sound, leaning rudely into Ray as he pointed up at the TV. With the attention span of a gang, he'd forgotten his earlier question about jail and murders. "Didn't fancy you for a soccer man, Doc."

"You didn't answer my question." Pushing hard against the drunken man to sit him upright, Ray fisted a portion of the dirty white shirt. Bleary eyes proved that Cappie was clueless and Ray repeated himself. "Do you _not_ have a job today, Cappie? Who and where are you flying?"

Cappie was a private for-hire pilot with an interesting reputation for drink and danger. Everyone knew him and used him at one time or another whether they wanted to admit it or not. The man was a wildcard, taking on any variety of jobs regardless of charter or cargo because he could be bought for just about any amount of money or trade. Despite his shortcomings ... which were many ... he was fairly reliable.

"Cappie. You are an absolute mess." Looking at him now and breathing in the unfortunate stench, Ray shook his head in utter disgust. "Who the hell would want to hire you?" He said it nastily, yet Cappie burst out laughing.

"Masterston Corporation." Lurching unsteadily in his seat, Cappie smiled broadly while pointing towards the clock. It was midafternoon, winds were light and it was a beautiful day which was perfect for flying. "Easy cargo drop to the Big Island ... they're loading me up now. I'm due to leave in an hour."

"What's the cargo?" Ray asked, now intrigued at a new possibility of a decently sized baby-step. He sniffed mockingly once more when Cappie shrugged.

"I dunno. Probably some sort of technical component mumbo-jumbo crap. They got some big-wig meeting tomorrow at their HQ." Cappie rocked in place when his feet missed the bottom rung of the bar stool and Ray shoved him back into place once more. "Empty leg on the way back, but Masterston is paying a hefty stipend, so what do I care."

Cappie might not have cared but Franklin Ray certainly did and he suddenly smiled. "You're a mess, Cappie, and you're going to lose this big ticket. You're going to need help just managing the pre-flight check and as your luck would have it ... I have business to conduct on the Big Island."

The drunken pilot blinked but couldn't quite clear the haze of too much beer from his eyes. His tongue was heavy and on some level even Cappie knew Ray was right. He needed the money and he couldn't risk his license, a fact which was becoming clearer by each passing second as a sharp pain flashed through his abdomen. Too much drink and an excess of spicy Thai food were both doing him in and Doctor Franklin Ray had his own reputation as a fine pilot. Still, Cappie meant to give Ray a hard time. Instead it came out as a hopeful confirmation. "You volunteering ... to be my ... co-pilot?"

Ray snorted after tossing two twenty dollar bills on the counter to clear both their tabs. "Come on, my new friend. Let's get this show on the road. Shall we?"

**H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O***

If Danny hadn't been able to answer Steve's earlier question, he certainly didn't know what to say as Kono summarized the team's recent in-depth discussion with Riku Bhandari. Danny had fallen into an exhausted sleep, leaving his friends worried and concerned as he dealt with an emotional backlash. Doctor Ramirez was convinced the reaction was purely normal and even expected. His admonished need for a long period of rest which would allow Danny to get properly back on his feet was taken in stride, though the worry remained.

He had slept for the majority of the afternoon, waking to Kono's calming presence and an explanation that Steve and Chin had both gone to HPD to convene with them about their fugitive.

"Atlantic City? What was the girl's name again?" Danny had been listening patiently to the fairly unrevealing information. Bhandari had answered each question thrown at him from his own hospital bed with a lawyer in attendance. Now, he was going in for surgery to remove necrotizing tissue from his arm. The bite had indeed festered and surrounding tissues required advanced medical intervention. It was something Danny had escaped and he was quite selfishly glad for that. But Kono had shared something of interest related to the East coast killings and he'd been taken with an odd feeling of dread.

"Hannah. She was the first victim Bhandari can remember and the reason he chose not to ever know of their names or where they came from again." Kono was reading off her notes with her feet perched on an upper rung of her chair. It brought her knees up high as she used them to balance her tablet. "He said that she was very young, extremely naive and very much alone."

Hannah had been the first, perfect target. Her kidnapping and death had bothered Bhandari yet he had stayed with his rich employer to continually aide in his horrific acts time and again. Danny inwardly winced for a faint memory of a cold case which even pre-dated the fortuitous meeting of his now ex-wife. "Where did he find her?"

"An Atlantic City casino. There was some private affair held in an executive board room which Franklin Ray was invited to attend. This Hannah was hired as a cocktail waitress or something like that." Kono finally looked up as Danny's focus became more evident. Deep in thought, his good arm was flung over his eyes and he was fisting his fingers repeatedly as a nervous tick. "She's not one of the five. If she's really the first Ray murdered, then she hasn't been missed and was never found."

The conversation with Bhandari had been more than disturbing after he revealed that the killing spree had extended for a longer period of time. In fact, for the five recovered bodies, at least six more women had been abducted and killed in the sickly conducted experiments.

"What's wrong?" Kono's question was almost too cautious but she could see that Danny was suddenly up to something. "He ... he, uh said that he dropped her in a landfill. I don't think we'll be able to find her after all of this time." It was an abysmally sad story and Kono didn't know what to do as Danny once more stopped responding. She had no idea he was forcing his brain to go back more than ten years to a case when he first became a detective in Newark.

"Her name was Hannah and she was missed ... she was missed very much; I remember that at least." Danny was hiding under his arm and talking blindly to the ceiling. He remembered a faint color photograph which her distraught parents had handed over to the police. Blonde, blue-eyed with an effervescent personality; she met Ray's newly budding profile. They had searched for Hannah for more than a year with absolutely no luck. It was as if the earth had swallowed her whole never to be seen again. If what Kono related from Bhandari was true and if the link was sound, then he'd found her or at least could lay her to rest as unhappy as that might be.

"She was a college kid and pulling a summer job at the casinos. Her parents didn't like it at all but Hannah wanted to major in hotel management. AC was the perfect place for her to get immersed." He was talking to himself and slowly convincing himself that Bhandari's '_Hannah'_ had also been his. Feeling sicker by the minute, Danny let his arm slide down to the bed in order to stare at the ceiling tiles. Besides it being one of his very first cases, her name had been unique and Danny had never fully forgotten.

"I want my old files from archives ... can you get them for me? I don't remember the last name ... started with an 'M' I think and would have been the summer of 2000."

Kono's feet dropped to the floor in shock. "You know her?"

"Maybe." Completely distracted, Danny breathed the word out almost too quietly for her to hear. "Stranger things have happened."

"Oh, Danny." Suddenly feeling as sad as he, Kono struggled to her feet. "I'll get whatever you need. I'll start making calls to your old precinct and get the files to our office."

"Could be just a coincidence and it's a long-shot. I doubt we could even prove anything after all this time." But he already knew better as his stomach clenched into a painful knot. It was a link, another chance for a family's peace, and so it might not be so very obscure after all. The old case was something Danny hadn't quite ever been able to forget because he'd been made to shelve it. He'd been forced to move on and take on fresher cases in lieu of a more appropriate closure. He had been forced to walk away from a grieving family and it was a part of the job he detested. But now so many years later, he had another chance because if anyone might be able to at least identify Hannah from an old photograph, it was Riku Bhandari.

_**~ to be continued ~**_


	20. Chapter 20

**I do not own Hawaii Five-0 or any characters. No copyright infringement intended.**

**Notes: **thank you all SO MUCH for the continued wonderful comments on this story!

**H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O***

**CHAPTER TWENTY**

"You shouldn't push so soon. You're on sick leave for a reason." He might as well been talking to himself for the lack of reaction. Steve was standing over Danny in his office, disgusted that his partner refused to look up from reams of old files, yet fully understanding his overwhelming drive. However, Danny's discharge from the hospital had been just two days earlier and Ramirez had ordered ten full days of uninterrupted rest.

"Ten. Ponch said ten full days," Steve's helpfully supplied reminder was again ignored even when he bent low enough to try to catch Danny's eye. Boldly, he waved two fingers directly under Danny's nose with nary a reaction. He would need to speak to Kono later too for being the mode of his partner's rather illicit transportation. "This is only two, Danny. Two days."

Based solely on his expression, Danny was thoroughly disgusted as well, but only because from the time of Kono's urgent request on his behalf, it had taken the Jersey archivist almost a day to respond. Then, another full day had elapsed while the remaining tangible documents remained in a proverbial limbo between mainland and island. If not for the saving grace of time zones, which inhibited the box from arriving sooner, Danny would have been in the offices even faster.

"I want the damned picture. It should have been right on top with the first folder." Predominantly relying on his left hand, his desk was an organized time-stamped visual calendar of a bitingly raw cold case.

"Don't touch that!" Steve's hands flew skyward as Danny hastily intercepted a sheaf of papers which he'd helpfully begun to remove from the box. "I know exactly where everything is."

"Except for the picture," Steve drawled without thinking, for that sarcastic comment absolutely drew his partner's attention.

"You're not helping," Holding his still bruised right hand to his chest, Danny scowled in annoyance.

"Is that so?" Pushing his hands belligerently into his pockets, Steve was smiling now. "Only because you won't let me."

After he had learned of Danny's request to Kono, Steve had confronted his partner about the likelihood of a connection between one cold case and the oddity of Franklin Ray. He was worried at first and then quickly sold on the concept. The bare facts were sound and Steve had agreed to move forward because like Danny had so stressed, something good needed to come out of the terrible set of circumstances even if it only helped one family move forward. It was a better step for Danny too since researching the cold case files replaced the issue of Franklin Ray's untoward disappearance.

Now, Danny had nothing to say to his blithe retort because it was entirely true. On the day of its anticipated arrival, he had barely allowed Chin to sign for the important box in his absence. He had refused to let anyone open it on his behalf. The plan was for Steve to cart the old treasure to Danny's house later that same evening; yet despite being on sick leave, Danny had appeared at the Five-0 headquarters. In fact, he only sliced through the shipping tape on the box after he'd virtually hermetically sealed his office space.

"How did you get her to do it?" Eyebrows raised comically, Steve gestured with his chin to where Kono stood at the smart table. "The office is strictly verboden for ten whole days."

Without looking up, Danny snorted comically at the last word. The office might have technically been off limits, but Danny wasn't actually forbidden to drive or leave the sanctity of his home. The issue was that he wasn't quite able to use the manual gears in the Camaro with any semblance of comfort. The concept was upsetting until the team believed the hindrance a valid reason for their friend to actually get some well-deserved rest.

"I asked like a human, Steven." That was the truth too. Once Chin had confirmed the box's safe arrival that morning, Danny was desperate to get his hands on it. Or at least, his one good hand and he'd pleaded with Kono for the favor of a ride after promising he'd stay only an hour. That part, Danny kept to himself because that hour had gone by long ago and only whatever Kono was focused on had kept her from arriving on his office doorstep. "I simply asked very nicely and my good friend Kono obliged ... _nicely_ ... and yes, I did say thank you."

"Uh huh." Unconvinced, Steve pulled his hands from his pockets to fold his arms across his chest. "Find the photo then and call it a day. I want you back in one perfectly healthy piece."

Essentially, Danny was fine except for the slow healing of the wound on his hand. The oral medications he was taking were known to toy badly with the body's ability to heal and Ramirez didn't want to risk any form of infection. He was being extremely particular about keeping the wound clean, dry and pristinely dressed with antibiotic silver salve.

"There's still no sign of him by the way," Steve remarked, not needing to tell Danny that he was referring to Doctor Franklin Ray. He'd spent the last few days chasing down every minor lead and Ray was simply gone. He'd just gone to visit Duke for the better part of the morning and the trail was undeniably stale.

"We aren't sure how he got off the island, but we're pretty sure he's long gone. Bhandari knows nothing of value. The only thing that has checked out completely was Bhandari's plans to return to India. He did book tickets to leave Ray before all this went down with Ponch ... he'd had enough and seems actually afraid of the man now."

"He's afraid? He's had enough?" Danny was quietly furious at the statements. "He's just as bad as Franklin Ray and completely responsible. He has no right to any of those feelings and he gets only one more chance to be of value."

"I agree with all of that," Steve sighed. Riku Bhandari would be going to jail for a very long time once his case went to trial. Nearly as guilty as his ex-employer, he had firsthand knowledge and was directly implicated based upon his own confessions. Despite years of gross misguidance though, Bhandari was genuinely afraid and had stressed Franklin Ray's slow metamorphosis towards evil.

Sighing even more deeply out of frustration, Steve scowled at Danny's injured hand. There was no use in saying another word though as Danny plunged deeper into the archives. The last file was the thickest and Danny finally smiled in relief.

"Got it." The sadness in Danny's eyes was obvious as he studied the old photograph bringing back a myriad of old ghosts. Regretfully and almost reverently, Danny handed the picture to Steve. "Meet eighteen year old Hannah Murphy."

Steve stared at the smiling young teenager. He could see the happy, vivaciousness in her smile and he wound up with a lopsided grin, himself. "She's a pretty girl."

"Was," Danny whispered. "I want Bhandari to see this; I want to see if he can remember her."

**H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O***

After locating the picture, there was no way for him to stop. Completely disapproving now, Steve lost the argument entirely as he and Danny drove to the hospital to question Riku Bhandari. To stack the deck, Danny had Kono purposefully give him two additional photos of blonde teenage females who had no relation at all to any case whatsoever.

Once in the Indian's room, Steve stood quietly next to Danny. He was surprised when Danny provided Bhandari with very little preamble and almost no descriptive background. The only request was for the man to tell him if he recognized any of the three women.

Barely breathing, Danny stood over Riku's hospital bed not seeing anything except an accomplice to a dangerous murderer. His stomach churned relentlessly as he watched Riku examine each photograph. If he had one pleasant thing to say about the man, it was only that the Indian genuinely took his time and tried to offer a truthful reply.

All three pictures were laid out on his lap. Riku knew almost instantly what was happening when he saw Hannah Murphy's photograph, but still he gave due attention to the other two.

"I do not know these two." He remembered the third girl vividly though, along with his responsibility in the crime. She and the others now weighed heavily on his conscience with a deep regret. But it was too late for him now. Carefully, Riku picked up Hannah's photograph and nodded. He knew without a shadow of a doubt that she was the first victim.

"This one ... this is the waitress. Her name was Hannah. I remember that and I do not have any doubts at all."

Heaving in an enormous lungful of air, Danny held his breath for a long time before expelling it slowly. Only Steve saw the shudder run though his partner's body as he strove to control himself from wanting to pummel the bedridden Bhandari.

"Why do you remember her?" The question was blunt and Riku could only stare at the Detective. He read the exact anger in the man which his partner also saw and he realized the question and the girl were very personal. "After all this time, why do you remember her?"

Riku dropped his eyes to the messed sheet and then glanced to the handcuff anchoring him to the bed. The only answer was the truthful one, so he simply said it. "I was very young and only with Doctor Ray for less than one month. Hannah and I were the same age. I knew very little English and she was nice to me."

"That's it?" Based on the too even tone of voice, the Detective didn't believe him. "She was nice to you?"

"She wanted to know about India and what it was like to travel there ... to live there. She even asked about the _kinds_ of people who might visit." Riku dug deeper into the pleasant memory of speaking to Hannah outside the executive meeting room in the enormous hotel in a once overwhelmingly confusing city. It had been just before dinner and Hannah was getting ready to continue the elaborate service.

"She was one of many hired for the event, but only she was so very nice. I didn't understand all her words at the time and she laughed. But she didn't laugh at me ... she was kind."

He had never seen so much food in one place except for his cousin's wedding. He smiled at the memory but it faded quickly when the Detective scowled in anger. There was one other thing his younger self didn't understand at the time, but the two officers were likely not going to care. Yet Riku said it anyway and as genuinely as he could. "I didn't know Doctor Ray had taken her against her will. When I went to do my duties in the morning, he said she had died from drugs. He said all American teenagers partied too hard and made tragic mistakes. I believed him and then did as I was told."

It was an ignorant truth and Riku could only state what he remembered. Looking back just a year after, he had eventually known better but it was too late. Still in a foreign land though, he had been intimidated into trying to leave. And then there was the issue of the money; Riku had always been paid well and he'd sent nearly every dollar to his parents. He had dug himself a terrible hole even when he matured and eventually did know better. He had allowed it all to happen and he had stayed for too long. Worst of all, he had willingly helped to cover Franklin Ray's tracks.

Wordlessly and exercising a great deal of self-control, Danny accepted the photographs to carefully return them to the folder he'd brought along.

"Danno? Hey." Before Steve could say more, Danny was briskly brushing past him. He hadn't even asked exactly where Bhandari had disposed of the body; but Steve knew Danny simply couldn't go there yet because it was too painful. He had what he wanted and needed but only for the moment. But this time, Steve would insist that he and the rest of the team would follow through to completely fill in any remaining gaps.

Steve's curt nod towards Bhandari was equally abrupt before he turned to chase his partner down on a jog.

**~ to be continued ~**


	21. Chapter 21

**I do not own Hawaii Five-0 or any characters. No copyright infringement intended.**

**Notes: **

**H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O***

**CHAPTER TWENTY-ONE**

Steve caught up to Danny just as he was hitting the hospital's primary exit to the parking lot. Unable to do more than offer his presence as support, Steve maintained a certain respectful distance at the same time. The cold case was now resolved but everything which had originally transpired had clearly occurred on Danny's original home turf. While Steve obviously knew the general particulars about Hannah Murphy, he needed to let his partner run the show. So, what had just occurred with Riku Bhandari was entirely Danny's own. At least up until the point where Steve anticipated now stepping in to help solidify the evidence to officially resolve Hannah Murphy's case with one hundred percent surety.

Steve watched as Danny winced and slammed sunglasses into place. His left handed fumble for the truck's handle slipped and he nearly missed the running board while pulling himself in. Before Danny could even try to awkwardly reach over his body, Steve was there to close the door.

"I can't believe this." Danny intentionally banged his head twice against the soft headrest as the truck started to move. "Can you believe this?" The look he gave Steve was filled with every emotion from disbelief to even a satisfied glimmer of success. He was upset but also oddly pleased as he struggled to find the right place to land his feelings.

"You were right about getting some good out of something bad," Steve remarked thoughtfully. He respected Danny's right to process the magnitude of what had just been resolved after such a long period of time. As unfortunate as it was, the link to an old tragic case moved Danny beyond Doctor Franklin Ray and well past bad dreams. The good which had been derived provided a better purpose on a few different levels. But he wanted to help, as did Chin and Kono, and he was firm though he remained careful.

"While you're out for the next few days, we will go back in and write this up. I'll get Bhandari's lawyer out here again and we'll close it ... ironclad it. When it's ready and when you're ready, bring in whomever you need to close the Jersey side. Including contacting the family."

At first wanting to object, Danny's mouth opened and then closed with a startled but agreeable sound. The proverbial angst of paperwork, continued questioning and finalizing reports to make the new charges stick would take days. Re-engaging the right officials from New Jersey would also take time since personnel had turned over long ago. Run-down, tired and still battling the residuals effects of illness, Danny sighed but nodded in agreement. "Fine. Okay ... you win. Thank you."

Intrigued but pleased, Steve smiled while tapping the steering wheel. "You're welcome, Danno. And I know this might sound strange ... but congratulations." It was a difficult situation but also something to bring a certain level of satisfaction despite its generally unhappy ending. His glance towards Danny discovered a small but duly sad smile in place.

Steve's final look was at the bandages on his partner's gently cradled right hand and he mentally changed direction for a new destination instead of the office or even Danny's place. It was time to exercise a certain executive level decision where Steve naturally assumed carte blanche over his second IC, subjecting the man to the flavors of his benevolent dictatorial rule. Almost too casually, the mental plans were put into motion with a startling ease as what should have been a particular turn at a stop sign became its direct opposite.

Once he had relaxed enough to realize that Steve was not driving towards the expected Five-0 headquarters, Danny now frowned while squirreling more upright in the passenger seat. His eyes narrowed distrustfully behind his sunglasses though he flatly refused to ask where they were going. Amused by the stubbornness, Steve continued to take circumspect glances over as Danny cataloged possible destinations.

"Are you kidding me?" Whipping off the sunglasses in surprise, Danny's eyes were wide as he and his partner pulled directly into the clinic parking lot. "Excuse me, but what exactly do you think you're doing?" For all of his musings, he hadn't quite caught on until Steve made a final right hand turn onto a battered and abused tertiary road.

"What is wrong with you!" It wasn't a question as Danny gestured one handed towards the rambling wooden porch. Throwing his truck into park and killing the engine, Steve leaned over with a coy smile which just begged Danny to argue.

"Forty-eight hour checkup, Danno, and you're right on time." Steve offered affably and without apology as he smoothly opened the driver's side door. The reverberating sound and vacuum of air nearly hurt Danny's ears when the door was slammed shut. Seconds later, Steve was dramatically opening the passenger side for his highly perturbed partner. "Let's go. Ponch awaits and he's a very busy man. Besides, Doctor Mitchell has an official question for Five-0. Not for you though because you're still on sick leave."

"Busy my ass. And what question?" Danny snarked in full annoyance as he slid out of the truck. Nailing his left middle finger into Steve's chest hard enough to force him back a step, Danny leveled a warning glare into his face before punctuating each word. "Subterfuge. Not. Appreciated."

Steve had to laugh as Danny virtually mowed him down to ascend the few short steps to the clinic's front door. As sad as it was, something good had come of their terrible last few days and Danny was actually more at ease ... more himself as he fell into a brief easy banter. Smiling broadly now, Steve once again followed in his partner's wake for the promised medical follow-up examination.

"Hey, Docs." Danny's greeting was aimed at both Doctors Ramirez and Mitchell who were standing side by side in the reception area. Both men looked up simultaneously, a set of mirror-imaged identical twins causing Danny to grin at the dual reaction. Doctor Ramirez had a son from a previous marriage. A son he hardly saw and no one on the island had ever actually met. Despite that, Jasper Mitchell seemed more like his mentor with every passing day and Danny wondered if the elder doctor had ever made the juxtaposition himself. He was still making the mental comparison when Ponch's jaw cocked solidly to the left.

"I hear you have a question for us, Jazz?" Danny asked with the utmost casual of tones. The younger doctor was about to reply when his mentor lay a stern quieting hand on his shoulder. Dutifully obliging, Jazz backed up to give Ponch room to speak.

"Is that your badge on your belt?" Eyebrows raised, the quizzical tilt to his head was first alarming to Jasper who could literally feel the harsh reprimand coming. He actually flinched when Ponch pointed to Danny's police issued revolver. While pointing, the finger in question rotated slowly in a counter-clockwise direction. "And there ... is that your gun?"

Unsuspecting, Danny shrugged in total confusion while resting his left hand casually on the closed holster. "Well, yeah Doc I am an officer. What did you expect to see?" Danny laughed, completely confused by the change in questioning tactic but finally hesitating briefly as Jazz shared a subtle shake of his head. Behind him, Steve gave out with a low amused chuckle.

"Not those. Not today." Ponch glared at his patient who was now measuring Jasper's rather horrified expression. No longer shoulder to shoulder, Jazz had purposefully sidled at least five steps away from Ramirez while behind Danny, Steve more obviously cleared his throat in warning.

"Tell me, Detective. When one is on holiday or vacation or let's say perhaps ... on sick leave. Does one normally carry either of those credentials so obviously on their person?"

"Oh." Danny got it then and grimaced as if in pain. "Uh. Well. Something came up."

"You have a fine team behind you, Detective. A very good one in fact." Ponch was only warming to his reprimand as he shoved past his younger peer to round into Danny's personal space. "What exactly came up that they couldn't handle for you while you recover for the next ten ... now eleven ... days? Hmm?"

"Uh. A case ... a very important case. But we discussed it in the truck ... Steve and I did ... and they're all going to take over now that it's ... wrapping up." His reply was far from eloquent and Danny blinked when Ramirez held his hand out meaningfully. "What did you just say about days? Eleven?"

Guessing that his hand was the issue as the doctor refused to offer added clarity, Danny rolled up his sleeve to demonstrate the healing but Ramirez only chuffed in disgust. Gently palpitating the wrist and forearm, he was displeased about the still reddened and obviously irritated area.

"It's still swollen. When did you change that dressing last?" Ponch was talking while now examining the thick fingers. Most of what he was doing was for show as he chuffed, clucked and made a series of disagreeable noises in his throat.

"This morning. It's fine. I feel fine, Doc." Feeling ridiculous now, Danny followed the doctor who tugged briefly on his elbow. Over his shoulder, he steeled a withered look directly towards Steve who shrugged dramatically while making a valiant effort to not laugh out right.

"He shouldn't be working yet," Jazz more quietly stated as Steve ambled slowly over. "But this important thing. It's still Franklin Ray I assume? It has to be something related to him."

"Yeah, but it's a good thing and Danny just about put it to bed this afternoon. He insisted on getting involved and really, it was his to manage so I can't blame him," Steve added as he watched Danny disappear into an examination room. His attention now rotated fully back towards Jasper Mitchell. "So, what did you want to talk about?"

"Money." Steve's interest was piqued as the one word rolled off Jasper's tongue. "There's this rather substantial amount of money which was deposited into the clinic's bank account and I don't want it ... I don't know what to do and I need your help."

"From who? From Ray?" It was the first time anyone in Five-0 had heard of such a thing occurring and Steve glowered as Jazz emphatically nodded. "How much are we talking about?"

"Two hundred thousand dollars. It's his donation ... and I don't want his blood money. I don't know what to do or where to go next." Jasper had discovered the deposit the prior night. Stunned surprised turned into anger and now he was simply settling on being very personally offended. He didn't know what to do until Ponch merely smiled and suggested calling Steve for guidance.

He sighed in relief as Steve did just that with a very simple explanation. "Consider it confiscated as part of this case, Jazz. It's that simple. I'll contact the right authorities in HPD and we'll get in touch with the bank. With your permission, we'll take it off your hands and submit it as additional evidence."

The cash was a boon to the small establishment and at first, a myriad of exciting possibilities had flooded Jazz's mind for one glorious second. One wonderful second of time where he imagined the lowly clinic becoming truly state of the art. His crash to earth was sudden and more realistic though. There was no way in his right mind or his conscience that he could live with himself for accepting this particular and much too sizable donation. After bringing it to Doctor Ramirez's attention, he had stated the same with a loud laugh. _"You're just going to need to keep accepting the occasional island chicken as payment, my young friend!"_

_**~ to be continued ~**_


	22. Chapter 22

**I do not own Hawaii Five-0 or any characters. No copyright infringement intended.**

**Notes: **We're here! We're done and we made it one whole piece! Thank you to KomodoQueen, CinderH and TheDogo for amazing help through this story from start to finish. My sincerest thanks to guests and reviewers for the fantastic comments through each chapter of this fun story. Sorry for the tiny Shakespearean quote - it begged for it.

**H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O***

**CHAPTER TWENTY-TWO**

The Five-0 team wasn't the only entity frustrated by Doctor Franklin Ray's disappearance. Once Hannah Murphy's cold case was officially reopened so that it could only be properly closed, a variety of different authorities wanted their hands on Riku Bhandari when they learned the primary culprit was still on the loose. One was better than none and each wanted their pound of flesh from the now terrified Indian. Feeling alone, lost and betrayed, Riku had become virtually mute behind a deep depression. But it was only Doctor Ramirez who seemed kind enough to express a certain sorrow for the man's plight.

"Riku didn't actually ask for any of this; he was an ignorant boy when Ray found him." Nonplussed by Danny's contemptuous animosity, Ponch continued speaking as the Ramirez clan joined the team along with Max Bergman at Steve's for what had become a fairly large, very extended get-together. While the adults visited in scattered groups, Rebecca and Grace had time to themselves on the beach where they'd been happily planning and plotting childish schemes. "He's far from blameless of course, but in a very big way, he didn't have much of a choice."

"He's going to take the blame for each and every one of these murders. It's hardly fair when the real criminal is still out there," Kono remarked with a minor feeling of empathy. "Ray left him high and dry; but by Bhandari's own admission, he did eventually gain more understanding and still he chose to stay for a very long time."

"His wanting to leave now means something I guess," Jazz offered as a type of compromise, but then Kono was disagreeing there too regarding motive.

"It doesn't mean any more than wanting to save his own hide." Kono used the neck of her beer bottle to make her point. Aiming at Jazz as if it were a hot pocket, she smiled before deciding to take a long swallow of beer to practically drain its contents. "He could have done so much more than just run."

For the length of the conversation, Danny had abstained from the discussion entirely. The personal nature of resolving the Murphy case was newly refreshed and frankly, he couldn't bring himself to care about Riku Bhandari. He couldn't even fathom the younger naïve version who had participated in disposing of another teenager's body.

Zoning out from the deepening views, Danny settled himself back in the chair to simply watch the two children play. Only Grace and Becca seemed immune to the adult's concerns and he wished it would stay that way forever. He grinned when Becca literally dumped a small water-filled plastic bucket over his daughter's head. His smile deepened in one corner when Becca took off screeching in laughter when Grace chased her half way down the beach with her own sloshing bucket.

The last bit of the case had been completed that very afternoon with his call to the Murphy family. The night before, Danny had taken time to prepare his words by literally writing down what he would say; a heart-felt script so-to-speak so he wouldn't forget a single thing when discussing old files to current reports. These were people who lived their daughter's loss every day and files, papers, and what was housed on ancient computer discs would mean nothing. So, he had spent time personalizing and fully remembering every part of who Hannah Murphy really was. The end result was a heart-wrenching prolonged conversation despite the added support of in-person involvement by his Jersey colleagues. The emotional exchange with newly distraught family members left Danny feeling utterly drained and he found his eyes closing now as voices turned into a lulled blending of a rising and falling droned buzz of sound.

"What do you think, Danno?" Steve hadn't noticed his partner's state until Kono softly leapt forward to retrieve the bottled water soon to fall from lax fingers.

"Shhh! He's out for the count, boss." Amused by Danny's slouched position in the lounge chair, Kono bit back a quiet chuckle. Ponch made a sound deep in his throat half in objection to his patient's obvious fatigue. However, he'd been fully brought up-to-speed by that point and kept his professional views to himself. If the man wanted to sleep in a chair, so be it because in the end, a well-deserved rest was _rest_ regardless of where it took place.

Steve chuffed a knowing sound which nearly mimicked the big doctor's. His partner seemed wholly unable to keep his active mind quiet while on an imposed week of sick leave. But the unanticipated link which resolved an old troubling problem was vitally important and gave some meaning to what was clearly so horrifically wrong in the Ray case. Resolving the cold case didn't do much for Doctor Ramirez though who quietly continued to stew about his one-time friend's vile deceit. Angry and defensive, the older man felt used and cheated by someone whom he had originally felt a stronger bond. While he focused on Danny and showed a certain pathos for Riku Bhandari as a way to find meaning, Danny found solace in Hannah Murphy.

**H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O***

Danny woke more than an hour later to Grace's highly amused smile. She was sitting next to him, rocked on one small hip and doing the job which her Uncle Steve had tasked her with: waking her father to eat.

"Hey-a, Monkey." Bleary eyed, Danny woke automatically smiling to her gentle tug on his arm which was soon combined with a drawn out hug. Cuddled across his chest, her ocean-scented hair tickled his nose.

"You fell asleep, Danno." Her soft lilt vibrated into his chest as he hugged her more tightly while one-handedly drawing circles on her back. Still damp, it was obvious that she'd been likely dragged off the beach. What was more obvious was the scent of food in the air signifying why Grace was waking him now. "Dinner's ready and Uncle Steve sent me to wake you up."

With her head still pillowed on his chest, a loud rumble emanated from his stomach and directly into her ear. The resulting loud peals of laughter had everyone looking over to the two. "Danno's hungry, Uncle Steve!"

Snorting in good humor, Danny laughed while tousling her hair. "Very helpful, Monkey. I'm sure everyone just needed to hear that announcement!"

"I heard more, Danno!" His stunned open-mouthed response had her laughing even harder as she took off on a run to join Becca.

"Nice. Very nice, Grace!" Danny finally called back as he wandered over to join the adults by the lavish spread. Obviously the work of both Ellen and Kono, the organized buffet filled an entire separate table. Completely ignoring the questioning expressions from every one of this friends, Danny only busied himself heaping the empty plate which Chin thrust into his hands from the various serving trays.

"Wait until you hear what Max found out," Kono almost purred with laughter. Her comment and Steve's disapproving murmur made Danny hesitate near the bowls of various cold salads before lobbing a plastic fork at each of his friends. "No, no more of this snake stuff!"

But it was too late as Max regained his excited footing on his latest subject of interest. Rolling his eyes skyward, Steve had tried to change the topic numerous times, but was failing as the smallest of inquiries rekindled the medical examiner's verbose capabilities.

"I agree," Steve's tone held a slight note of pleading. Danny hadn't mentioned a single nightmare, nor had he questioned Steve about what might have been on the second floor of the mansion. Still bothered by the much too strong similarities to what his partner had described, Steve completely wanted to avoid the subject unless absolutely necessary.

But Doctor Max Bergman was in research heaven and his enthusiasm overflowed. His fascination with Five-0's latest case had only grown once he learned that both Riku Bhandari and Doctor Franklin Ray were self-vaccinating against being bitten by one of their dangerous pets. He hadn't quite known that was possible; though it made sense the more he read up on the subject as it related to various individuals in the profession. But his interested truly blossomed once the veterinarian's report was tossed onto his desk. The three equines recovered and subsequently confiscated from Doctor Franklin Ray's property had snake venom in their bloodstreams. In response to the toxins, their bodies had already begun to develop antibodies which theoretically would be harvested to create a purity of antivenin.

"It's fascinating, really." Max exclaimed to only a partially enthralled audience. His interest had only escalated when the veterinarian reports were shared. At first not understanding the implications, he'd soon become enthralled in the process of how antivenin was created. "Evidently, snakes are milked of their venom and its diluted down. After, it's injected into horses. Some sort of immune reaction happens, the horse produces antibodies against the venom and the blood is re-harvested for pharmaceutical uses."

Ellen Ramirez had never heard of such a thing and her surprised exclamation even had her brother-in-law, Mike, seemingly interested. "Seriously? Horses?"

Her husband was betwixt and between in terms of his interest though. Having just met the eccentric medical examiner, Ponch was more engaged by the younger man's demeanor and way of speech. Ponch smirked when Max's enthusiasm boiled over again to take advantage of Ellen and Mike's reaction. His glance towards Danny raised his eyebrows as he waited for the detective to say something even more interesting. Danny had frozen mid-salad at the word '_horses_'.

Missing or even not understanding Danny's disgusted fidget, Max excitedly continued when Steve glanced to Chin to share a look of total horror. "Horses and snakes ... the medical aspects of how and why such a method was even thought of to create a cure is simply ... well ... fascinating. An antivenin from horse antibodies ... it's an amazing medical intervention."

"Not fascinating, Max. Not even remotely interesting. Change the subject. Please." Danny stared at Steve for a split second before sliding his sunglasses on from where they had been tucked into the neck of his t-shirt.

Hiding now behind the best pair of sunglasses he could find on the island, Danny moved to an empty seat at the main table. Sitting between Ellen and Chin, he was suddenly disinterested in eating as Max prattled on obliviously to the rising feeling of anxiety. Frowning and studying his plate of food which merged into a colorful haze, Danny rocked in place when Max blithely noted that one of Franklin Ray's geldings was indeed a flea-bitten gray. Learning _why_ they were there and that he also now had antivenin in his own bloodstream derived from horses, too, was not something he was interested in discussing at length.

No, it didn't matter to Danny that the antivenin used on him - no, _in him_ - was fully approved and regulated from a reliable drug source. The concept was enough to make him more queasy and unsettled. Silently, he pushed his plate away after laying his plastic fork on the table. Standing near Steve, Ponch growled worriedly as everyone shared a concerned look amongst themselves, except perhaps for Max.

"Yes, well. Doctor Bergman, that is quite fascinating but perhaps we should move on to something else." Ponch assumed his full height to add actual weight behind his much stronger suggestion. For a moment Max's eyes widened in surprise. Despite not understanding the reasons behind the obvious cue, Max finally nodded to drop the subject entirely.

"Stupid horses. Who ever heard of such a thing!" Danny groused under his breath indignantly while rubbing the faint bruise where at least one intravenous had so obviously been pushed under his skin. The mood was changing and becoming negative at a startling pace. For a long moment, no one knew what to do as Danny retrieved his fork and determinedly pulled his plate back within reach. But then, he could only bring himself to push the food haphazardly around in a quiet brood.

Poised by the grill, Steve was stunned by the sudden change in climate. The gentle banter on the lanai had instantly dissolved into an uncomfortable silence; so much so, that even the two little girls had sensed it. Now watching the adults, Becca and Grace had also ceased their quiet hum of childish patter and giggles. Everyone was looking towards him for the solution and he gaped like a fish until Danny mumbled another displeased comment about horses.

Behind where Danny sat, Steve not so softly whinnied under his breath. It was wholly spontaneous and a completely terrible facsimile of horse whinny and donkey bray, broken up by an uncontrollable bout of abruptly cackled laughter. The second attempt was even worse as a snorted gurgling whooped sounded which ended on a coughed gag.

"Steve!" Ellen's stunned honest reaction was loud as her hand flew over her mouth. Eyes wide but sparkling with laughter, she shook her head in surprise. "Steve! You didn't just do that!"

There was a moment of silence before Chin lost his calm, bursting into stunned laughter entirely at Danny's expense. Eyes wide at the unexpected outburst, Danny struggled to turn around completely in his chair. One hand held up in supplication while the other waved a tined fork in the air, Steve's face reddened as he bent over at the waist to howl in laughter. Next to Ellen, Mike was also beginning to laugh as Ponch bit his lip vainly to keep from smiling.

"He did. He certainly did!" Chin snorted and gasped helplessly. Gesturing with his bottle of beer, Chin failed at dashing the tears which spilled over his eyes. "Oh, that's priceless."

There was silence though from Danny as he squinted dangerously up at his partner. Steve's hands were still held high, but now he took a full step backwards from where he was supposed to be focused on perfecting a rather intimidating steak.

"Sorry, Danny." Sniffing, snorting and gurgling Steve fought to regain a semblance of control as Danny rose to his feet. Unsure of his partner's intentions, Steve backed up more until his thigh hit the makeshift buffet table, leaving him with nowhere to go. "You have to admit that was kind of funny."

He winced as Danny's finger came up warningly, but there was also a glint of humor behind the eyes and Steve genuinely grinned.

"Shut. Up. You!" Danny enunciated each word, but then was unable to prevent his own spontaneous snort as Steve failed at holding his breath and another bout of laughter sent him reeling. The reaction had Chin coughing up the small mouthful of beer as sprayed laughter.

"Oh yeah, it was funny." Chin sniffed back tears as he wiped his face, laughing behind the napkin.

"Excuse me? You, too, Chin Ho Kelly?" Danny's _et tu, Brute?_ was croaked out in mock disbelief as the two men roared side by side. He glared at Kono who was no better as happy tears spilled down her cheeks. Still, Danny's eyes were full of humor and his own chuckle turned into a louder laugh though he was trying to fight it. Soon everyone had lost any pretense of propriety as the entire lanai erupted. "I'm surrounded by a bunch of insensitive morons!"

The only one not laughing was Max, who had missed the point of the entire exchange. Confused and unsure if he should even quite offer a smile, his face adopted a more pained expression and he merely shrugged when Danny lobbed a blame-filled finger in his direction. "Find a new subject to talk about, Max!"

"Absolutely, Detective. No equines." Forever serious, Max practically bowed while the team inexplicably dissolved into laughter once more.

_**~ END ~**_


End file.
